The adoptions of Harry Potter
by crazyidiot78
Summary: A series of random one or two shots based on the idea of the various characters adopting Harry from the Dursley's. The focus will be on characters other than Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate doing the actual adoption.
1. Mama Vivio, Mama Einhart

**The adoptions of Harry Potter**

These are some of the one shot ideas I came up with riding the train, and plane around Japan during my recent vacation there. Some of these may or may not be expanded in the future. Oh FYI neither the timeline or plot elements will be stuck to exclusively so please don't go crazy over cannon differences this was meant to be fun. Well anyway let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the intellectual properties mentioned in the following story it was simply written for enjoyment.

**Mamma Vivio and Mamma Einhart**

_Ah an afternoon off, Vivo is visiting Earth and Fate is getting back this evening, hehehehe fun times tonight, maybe I can get Yuuno to come over to._ Nanoha's daydream was cut short as she discovered her daughter and her daughter's closest friend a tangle of limbs sticking out from behind her sofa. "Vivio, Einhart, what are you doing here I thought you would be on earth for a couple more days," Nanoha called out surprised to find her daughter and her best friend in her living room.

"Mom," vivio called out nervously scrambling to cover up behind the couch.

"Vivio, what is going on, and why are you in your adult mode?" Nanoha asked as the girls remained sitting with their backs to her.

"Um, well the thing is," Einhart said struggling to find the right words to say.

"Um I promise I can explain everything just don't get mad ok," vivio said slowly standing up.

_Of all the behaviors she had to imitate, it had to be that one. This is all your fault Fate. Stupid sexy underwear._ "I promise, but you really shouldn't be fooling around in your adult modes like that," nanoha said sternly.

"Mom it's not like that," vivio hissed slowly turning around to face her mother while cradling an object close to her chest.  
Nanoha stood speechless as a small child could be seen latched onto her daughter's breast gentling suckling milk. _Ok this isn't exactly what I had in mind and I guess adult mode really does change everything._

"I swear we never did anything, like that," Einhart blurted out as Nanoha looked between the pair. _Yet….._

"We'll leave whatever you may or may not have done for later but right now will someone tell me why my daughter has a baby and better yet how she is able to breast feed said child." Nanoha asked.

"Um well you see mom it kinda went something like this," Vivio began.

**Section Break**

"So is there anything else you want to do before we head back now that we dropped off Hayate's gift for Admiral Graham?" Vivio asked her closest friend and rival as they lounged in an English park enjoying some rare down time.  
"Um, I don't know this is my first time on earth," Einhart replied.  
"It's my first time here in England I've only ever been to Japan before," Vivio replied.  
"I don't know how Earthlings manage all the different languages without devices to translate not to mention all of the different cultures," Einhart added bewildered by the wide range of cultures on Vivio's mother's home planet.

"I know, I asked my mom the same thing, but she just said that they're used to it and its part of the charm." Vivio replied equally confused  
"Weird Einhart replied as a surprise visitor joined them. 

Now children need many things, food, water, shelter, clothing, love, and attention. For a child that does not receive those things they will try and find that which they need where ever possible. This is no easy task, but for one small child with the rare gift of magic and uncaring neglectful relatives, an interesting situation presented itself. Now for this young child, whose large caretakers left him alone and hungry, once more an interesting situation presented itself as the doggy door was left unlocked. Drawn by a funny feeling this young child managed to crawl to the park where he climbed right onto the lap of the women giving off the funny feeling. 

"Um hello there," vivio said as a small black haired child crawled unto her lap.

"And who might you be," vivio asked.  
"Harry, Freak, boy," the young child finally said after sounding out the word his large caretakers frequently yelled in his directions.  
"Vivio is freak a normal earth name," Einhart asked telepathically.  
"No it's not," Vivio replied mentally.  
"Warm," the child spoke snuggling into Vivio's lap.  
"Um Harry why did you come here," Einhart asked.  
"Feel like me," the child struggled to say pointing between himself and the girls.  
"You don't think he can sense our magic," Vivio asked.  
"Not like Vernon," the child added.  
"Well I think that answers the question. Einhart said.  
"Harry, where do you live your parents must be worried about you," Vivio asked causing Harry to stiffen.  
"Don't want to go back there," the child said as his shirt moved Lowe exposing the back of his neck and an ugly bluish yellow mark.  
"Einhart please watch him for me," Vivio said mentally.

"Vivio what are you doing." Einhart replied.

"Getting some answers," vivio replied.

"Would you mind staying with my friend einhart for a bit, I promise ill be right back." Vivio said placing the child on einharts lap.

"Promise," the child said.

"Yes," vivio replied. 

It didn't take Vivio long to find an old woman tending to some cats in her front yard. "Um excuse me, but my roommates boyfriend wanted me to drop off something his boss, but I lost the address." Vivio asked while in her adult form.

"I'll be glad to help," the old woman said. "If he lives nearby, I might be able to help.  
"I know I'm in the right area and his first name is Vernon they didn't give me a last name." Vivio replied.

"You must mean Vernon Dursely. I'm surprised such a nice girl would know someone close to him," the old woman said in shock. "He lives down the street," she added pointing to a house several houses down.  
"Well it's a favor and I just don't know how to say no, thanks," vivio said skipping off down the street.  
"What an odd girl," the woman said returning to her cats.

"Can I help you," a large man asked his eyes naturally drifting towards the woman's rather sizable assets.

"Are you Vernon," vivio asked already annoyed by the man's inability to look her in the eye.  
"Yes and what do you want," Vernon growled.  
"It seems you son Harry has wondered off and is currently staying with a friend of mine while I tracked down his home. I'm just glad I got it right the first time." Vivio said.  
"I'm sorry the freak was bothering you, I'll make sure he learns his lesson this time." Vernon growled.

"Um how are you going to teach him a lesson," vivio asked.

"The way any child learns a good beating," Vernon replied off hand. "Now where is the little freak!"  
Now vivio had seen and experienced many things in her life, some good some bad, but nothing had prepared her for Vernon's frank admission of child abuse and neglect. "I don't think so," vivio replied her eyes hardening. _There is no way in hell I am giving him back to you. I wonder if this is what Fate mama felt when she rescued Erio and Caro._  
"What are you gonna do about girlie, no one will believe a whore like you," Vernon on said poking her large chest." Vernon laughed, now just hand over the freak and be on your way unprepared for the fire storm he unleashed. _Stupid girl didn't these freaks know that the older geezer always swept everything under the rug. God the freaks were stupid._

**Section Break**

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Nanoha asked. _Because that would be a royal pain in the ass, not that the man didn't deserve it though._

"No vivio replied.  
"Good," nanoha replied having unconsciously activated raising hearts shooting mode. _Excellent now I can use him for target practice….. hhhhmmmm Maybe Fried needs a snack. Caro always joked that Fried and Voltaire said we were crunchy and tasted good with ketchup._  
"And you won't be either nanoha," fate said snatching the befriending lance of doom from her lovers grip.

"Fate momma, when did you get here?" Vivio gasped.  
"About the time you went looking for the child's rotten excuse of a parent." Fate replied. _And Nanoha you will not blast them or feed them to Fried or Voltaire._  
"They're not his parents," Einhart added. "They're his aunt and uncle apparently his parents were magical and were killed just after he was born so another magic user dropped the child with them. They also consider people with magic to be unnatural freaks."

"So just what exactly did you do Vivio," Fate asked knowing her daughter shared her mother's lack of restraint. _She sure is hell didn't get it from my side of the family maybe it's a Saint Kaiser thing._

_No she just got the whole adopting strays from your family instead Fate._

"I only knocked him out honest," Vivio pleaded.

"Vivio just how did you knock him out," fate continued. 

**Section Break**

"I'll have you know, that having magic does not make you a freak of nature. The only freak of nature here is you, for treating a child like a punching bag." Vivio growled slamming the fat man against the wall with one hand.  
"Bloodily lunatics should all go and die like the boys worthless parents. At least the boy looks normal not some bloody two eyed monster, I bet you're not even a good lay in the sack." Vernon said unable to keep his big mouth shut.  
"Ok that does it," Vivio said hurling the fat man across the room before blasting him with a rainbow colored bolt blowing out the back wall of the house. _Einhart we're leaving send out a call to see if there are any passing ships, Harry is coming home with us._

**Section Break**

"Good girl," Nanoha said patting her daughter on the head. _There's still something left for me._  
"Not helping Nanoha," Fate groaned.  
"Hey it's not like they don't deserve it, and I seem to remember a certain blond destroying a research facility after finding a certain red haired boy." Nanoha shot back.

"Argh, alright but that still doesn't answer the question of how or why you are breastfeeding him." Fate said as Einhart stiffened.  
"Um that's kinda my fault," Einhart said. _Please don't break my spine…._

**Section Break**

"Hungry," Harry said as his stomach growled reaching for Einharts chest.  
"Um,... Crap what do I do now," Einhart muttered looking a place that might have food for a young child. "Crap," einhart groaned as the small park located in a residential area had nothing in the way of food vendors beyond a vending machine and nothing for a small child.  
"Food," Harry muttered poking her chest again.

"Oh wait what that spell Olive used once," Einhart exclaimed as a faint memory of olive breast feeding a small child they came across on deserted battlefield once. "I'm a girl it can't be too hard right, and the adult mode is supposed to be a complete transformation," Einhart said muttering the words to ancient Belkan spell used to help midwives and mother with newborn children, feeling her breasts slowly swell with milk. "I hope you know how to do the rest," Einhart said allowing the child access to her breast. 

**Section Break**

Nanoha's eyes were beaming with pride at the girls mothering instincts, "I'm proud of you two, but a little warning would have been since and I'm a bit young to be a grandmother," Nanoha said.  
"Agreed, but I really can't argue since I did the same thing, at your age," fate added. "Einhart does Nove know?"  
"Um, about that," Einhart said. _Nove is going to kill me ….. wait I might be ok, Cinque likes cute things and Harry's cute so she will protect me…. I think…_

"Hey Nanoha do you know when Einhart and Vivio are due back, " Nove asked inviting herself inside joining the impromptu party.  
"Hey when did you guys have a kid, I'm not that clueless am I," nove said staring at Harry.  
"Momma who dat, she has funny hair," the Harry said as Einhart held him pointing to Nove.  
"Wait what, momma," Nove said confused. "Einhart what did you do."  
"Um, we'll you see, ... She is your grandmother harry," Einhart explained pointing to Nove,"  
"Grandmother..." Nove said before passing out, as Harry squealed in delight.  
"Is anyone else going to stop by unannounced," Nanoha groaned as they moved Nove to a chair.

"Oh Vivio I didn't know you were coming back today, and I see Fate found another stray," Lindy said entering the house.  
"I spoke to soon," Nanoha groaned cursing her luck. Is it party at the Takamachi house today.  
"She's not Fates, she ours," Vivio said wrapping an arm around Einhart and Harry.  
"Well I see some things run in the family I guess. I'll get the paperwork started tomorrow." Lindy said. "So what's your name little guy?"

"Harry," the child called out happy to be with all the nice people who felt like he did. "Can you do magic like mommy?"  
"Yes," Lindy replied flaring her magic as a pair of glowing sea green wings sprouted from her back.

"Fairy," Harry giggled with delight, as lindy held him. "Harry has magic to," Harry added tugging on lindys hair turning it a bright blond. "Look like mommy.

"That was unexpected," lindy chuckled. "Not so bad for a great grand parent," lindy said examining her now blond hair. "How would you like to meet your new uncle harry, maybe you can change his hair to," Lindy said opening a view screen.

"Argh….. let me go Chrono! I'm going to kill that fat bastard. Come on we know he's guilty. He killed him we know he did let me at him." A pair of girls screamed.  
"I'm. A little busy mom, Chrono replied as he dealt with a pair of cat raging cat girls, suddenly dumped on him by a long distance teleport.  
"Dam it chrono let us go," Lise screamed forcing her way into the view screen. "It's not murder if you don't get caught."

"Hi pretty cat ladies, I got a new mommy," Harry exclaimed from Vivio's arms.

"Harry, Lotte cried forcing her way into view.  
"Harry followed the funny feeling you told me about and found two new mommies so I'm ok now," Harry explained.  
"He's alive," the girls sighed in relief relaxing as Chrono finally bound them.  
"So are you going to behave now?" Chrono said.  
"Yes," the girls said.  
"Pretty cat ladies are my friends they gave me food when Vernon didn't." Harry explained causing the new comers to cringe.  
"Where did you find him, I would like to explain a few things to Vernon," Lindy asked mentally. _And maybe drop an Arc En Ciel on him….. I'm sure Hayate wouldn't mind Ragnaroking him._  
"Um, too late," Vivio said blushing.  
"Good girl," Lindy replied as fate groaned. _Not helping mother_  
"Hey Nanoha, what happened? You forgot about the afternoon training." Vita said barging in with Rein and Agito riding on her head.

"Who is the midget," vita asked.  
"I'm not a midget I'm Harry," Harry exclaimed hiding behind Vivio and Einhart's legs.  
"Oh, since when did you two become babysitters?" vita asked.  
"Not babysitter, mommy," Harry said hugging his mothers legs.  
Vita, handed Graf Eisen to Nanoha. "Hit then maybe I'll wake up from my dream."  
"It's not a dream, Vita. My daughter seems to have picked up a stray." Nanoha replied.

"Hi, I'm Reinforce, but you can call me Rein," the blue haired unison device exclaimed. "This stick in the mud is Agito."  
"Little fairy," Harry said smiling.  
"You do magic," harry asked.  
"Yup Rein said creating an ice sculpture of herself.  
"Pretty," Harry said reaching for the statute before Agito decided to toss a fireball at the statue soaking them in the process.

"Not nice," Harry said grabbing hold of Agito.  
"Hey let me go," Agito cried out as Harry glowed briefly before passing out while Agito vanished.  
"Harry," Vivio and Einhart exclaimed catching him before he hit the ground.  
"Call shamal," Nanoha ordered. 

**Section Break**

"Is Harry alright," Vivio asked as Shamal finished her scan.  
"He is malnourished, has multiple old injuries, but he is stable and the unison with Agito isn't placing him in any danger. We just need to wait for Harry to wake up and end it or for Agito to release the unison herself." Shamal replied.  
"But how could he unison with Agito," Signum asked concerned for her partner as a flash flooded the room with light as the unison ended.

"God dam son of a fucking bitch! I'm gonna roast that bastard if I ever see him again! No I'm going to have Signum fire a Sturn falcon where the sun doesn't shine! Maybe I can get Hayate's to blast him with a ragnarock. What kind of depraved idiot splits his soul! He makes Jail Scallgetti seem like a freaking Girl Scout. Argh, even the Belkans knew better than to mess with their soul," Agito ranted spewing fire as she floated around the room. 

"Um is something wrong Agito?" Signum asked.  
"You bet your sweet ass there is," Agito replied. "Some sorry excuse for a dark bastard split his soul and stuck a piece into Harry's brain. I managed to seal it away for now, but we need to remove it before it gets worse. Agito explained to a stunned crowd.  
"Shamal you can fix this right," Vivio asked tears forming in her eyes as the seriousness of the situation sunk in.  
"I have a few books from the Hegimon's library ill do anything," Einhart added. _No one is going to hurt Harry ever again. The Hegimon family will not lose another important person ever again._  
"You have my word as the night of the lake, this affront to nature will not stand," Shamal replied forcefully her mind ready to do battle against the unknown foe.  
"Your dam right it won't," Vita growled echoing the Knight of the Lake's sentiment.  
"Have you seen is before," Einhart asked confused as to what set off Hayate's Knights.

"Yes, something similar was done to the book causing it to go out of control for centuries." Signum said as the others paled remembering the defense program natchwal.  
"You needn't worry, once Harry is a bit stronger I will personally cast the darkness into the dark abyss myself along with who ever could do such a thing to a child," Shamal explained.  
"Thank you!" Vivio and Einhart exclaimed glomping the doctor.

"There is more isn't there Agito," Signum asked mentally, as Agito remained agitated.  
"I saw his memories," Agito replied. "My treatment would have been merciful compared what he has experienced. It is a miracle he survived." Agito explained.  
It took all of her centuries of experience to retain a neutral exterior. "I see, Agito when we find who did this there will be more than just a Sturn falcon." Signum replied.  
"Um, Meister," Agito asked.  
"Yes Agito," Signum Replied.  
"It gets worse," Agito added.  
"Explain," signum ordered.  
"Harry was placed there on purpose, there is a faint memory of an old man placing him with those people saying it would be hard but it would be for the best. How could someone do that?" Agito explained.  
"To create a pawn," Signum replied. "But we can worry about that later."  
"Shamal did you detect any tracking or monitoring spells on Harry." Signum asked mentally as Vivio and Einhart looked over their son.  
"Nothing I've ever seen before but there are some odd magical signatures beside Harry's magic and the darkness Agito sealed." Shamal replied. "If there were any spells like that the force of Agito's unison would have disrupted if not broke them entirely."  
"Good, purge the magic but keep a record of the magical signatures," Signum replied.  
"I already did," Shamal said.

"Is something wrong Signum," Hayate asked the silent knight.  
"No, everything is fine," Signum replied. "Now is not the time for this discussion," Signum replied mentally.  
"Um Hayate," Vivio asked.

"We were wondering since Harry is obviously magical can we get him a device." Einhart explained.  
"I know they must be really expensive but I have some money saved up, and we were both cleared for higher ranking missions." Vivio said as Einhart nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" Hayate asked.  
"Um, since we know he can unison with Agito, we were hoping you could make him a Belkan unison device," the girls said in together.

"Um, Vivio I don't know if that's possible," Nanoha said.  
"Rein and Agito are the exception to the rule, you know that," Fate said wishing she didn't have to dash her daughter hopes.  
"It's not a problem," Agito said. "You can use my design as a base."  
"I'll help to," Rein chimed in not wanting to be left out.  
"We will all help, Signum said sharing a look with Shamal.  
"It will take a white but we'll create the best device you've ever seen." Hayate exclaimed. "We will talk later, there is more to what Agito said isn't there." Hayate said mentally.  
"Yes," Signum replied.


	2. Mama Vita

**Author's note-** Thanks for all of the great reviews and interest guys. Now this particular idea was part of a larger mega crossover idea I had. It begins with Teena and Subaru arriving too late to get everyone out of the Saint Cradle in time, so they have to teleport out right as Chrono's fleet blasts it. This of course sends everyone careening across the multiverse. Vita and the two mooks are in the Harry Potter verse, Hayate, Rein, and Quatro land in the Evangelion verse, Nanoha, Vivio, and Deici land in the Gundam Seed universe, while Teena and Subaru end up in the Stargate verse or gunslinger girl verse.

**Smashy Angel Vita Chan**

"Ugh, why is it every mission involving Nanoha ends up with me being blown up," Vita groaned slowly slowly returning to consciousness "Shamal you can stop poking me now I'm awake," Vita mumbled slapping a hand away from her face.  
"Who is shamal," a young voice asked.  
"Wait,... what the hell," vita said sitting up a little to fast adding a splitting headache to her troubles.  
"Hi, I'm Harry are you going to be ok pretty lady," a young boy asked.  
"Um where am I," Vita asked. "_Eisen what the hell is going on?"_ Vita mentally asked her device.

"_Unknown sir,"_ the device replied  
"I was hiding and you appeared in a flash of light," Harry answered.  
"Ok," Vita replied her memories a slowly returning. "Hayate, Rein, Nanoha, Teena, Subaru, anyone," Vita signaled mentally through Graf Eisen.

"Sorry commander it's just us," a pair of older male voices replied.  
"Biggs, Wedge where are we?" Vita asked.  
"England on planet Earth," Wedge replied.  
"How the hell did we end up on Earth," Vita cursed.  
"Something went wrong during the teleport and we got separated." Biggs said.  
"Did you contact former Admiral Graham?" Vita asked.

"Already tried commander, but he isn't here and neither are his familiars." Wedge added.  
"_Hayate_," Vita called through her link to the master of the Tome Night Sky, receiving the mental equivalent of static "_Great she is out of range, but otherwise ok_."  
"Is it possible we got caught in the back lash of the arc en ceil and were thrown to a different dimension?" Biggs asked.  
"I've never heard if it happening, but its not impossible," Vita replied. "Do you have any news of the others?" Vita asked.  
"One of raising hearts blaster bits shielded us, but it faded out once we were safe with a message from Nanoha to try and find you," Wedge said.  
"That must mean Nanoha is ok, and I can sense Hayate to. Where are you guys," Vita said.  
"Several kilometers from your position," Biggs answered.  
"We'll be there soon," Wedge replied.  
"Good, stow your devices and no magic use unless absolutely necessary." Vita ordered.

"Are you ok," Harry asked.  
"I've had worse vita replied working the kinks out of her shoulder.  
"Me to Harry," Harry replied. "Can you go glowy and make the ouchies go away to," Harry said smiling in the hopes of finding someone like him.  
"What do you mean," Vita asked.  
"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Harry said wondering I'd he spoke to soon.  
"Why not," Vita asked.  
"I'm not normal, but I thought maybe you'd be like me since you feel like my glowing does." Harry said.  
_Does he mean my magic? He must be pretty advanced if he can sense it._ "I don't do much healing but I can do this," Vita said summoning a small swallow flyer bullet."  
"You're like me," Harry exclaimed glomping onto Vita. "I'm not an unnatural freak of nature anymore," Harry cried as his magic flared slightly.  
_Ok this is unexpected._

"Where did you run off to you little freak," a shrill female voice called out.  
"Uh oh, I have to go or they might think you are a freak to. Can I meet you again please." Harry said pushing Vita back into the bushes as a female hand pulled him away.  
"There you are. You are going to get it when we get home for skimping on your chores again." The female yelled twisting his arm harshly as she pulled Harry away.  
"Eisen did you get a tracer on him," Vita asked.  
"Yarrowl, her device replied.  
"Commander Vita where are you going," Biggs said as they caught theirs pint sized leader leaving the park.  
"I might have a lead on what is going on," Vita explained. "I ran into a magic user and they are incredibly rare on earth so."  
"The TSAB might be monitoring things," Wedge said happily.

A faint child's cry could be ears coming from the house they were currently monitoring, as Vita's legendary temper began to flair.  
"Commander Vita, I know we aren't supposed to interfere, but were really not going to let them do that are we?" Wedge asked.  
"Commander request permission to," Biggs asked.

"Request denied," Vita shot back.

"But Commander, …." Biggs pleaded.  
"I'll handle it," Vita said standing up Graf Esien expanding to full size.  
"Um no offense Commander, but you don't exactly look," Wedge began.  
Vita shot her subordinates a dark look her pupils narrow and focused glaring to the depths of their souls. "If either of you say one word to anyone about this. I'll make you wish you were befriended by Nanoha," Vita growled summoning her magic as she was surrounding by a shield of light. As the light faded the once diminutive Wolkenwritter was a thing of the past, in its place was a Red headed Amazon who would make even Signum feel insecure.  
"Wow commander I didn't know you..." Biggs gaped looking up at the red headed goddess.  
"Remember this is only temporary boys," Vita said crossing hands over her large chest now dressed in an elegant red gown with a gothic flair.  
"Your secret is safe with us," the pair replied as Vita head towards the house.  
"Does it make me a lolicon if I was turned on by that? I mean she really is older than dirt you know." Biggs asked.  
"Do you have any idea what she would do to you if she heard that," wedge replied.  
"I know, but I'm just saying, Biggs said sheepishly. 

**Section Break**

"Who the hell are you," Vernon growled yanking the front door open as Harry escaped into his closet.  
"Depends on who is asking," Vita replied stepping into the house her now 6ft form dwarfing the fat middle aged man. "To the Belkans I was a nightmare used to scare children, to my subordinates I am Commander Vita second in command of the Stars Team. I am Vita-chan to my friends, and to the boy you were abusing I am an angel, and to you sir I am a demon. So give me one good reason why you shouldn't become a stain on my hammer. Vita growled pushing Graf Eisen against his chin.

"And gives a freak like you the right to barge into my home," Vernon shot back.

"One I could hear his screams, and two you opened the door now are you going to hand him over or are you going to be difficult," Vita said easily looming over Vernon.

"Now see here you…" Vernon began.

"Wrong answer," Vita growled before back handing Vernon across the living room his blubbery form leaving a large indentation in the wall, as Harry peaked out of his closet.

"Wow," Harry gasped stunned at the sight of his uncle being on the receiving end of a beating for once.

"Come on kiddo it's time to go." Vita said holding out a hand towards Harry.

"Really," a stunned Harry asked. "You want a freak like me."  
Vita cradled Harry with one arm as they left his prison behind. "One you are a mage not a freak. The only freak around here is that lard ass you call an uncle. So why don't you come with me and learn how to handle your magic. I'll have you flying and smashing the bad guys in no time." Vita said causing Harry to hold on to her tighter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry cried his tears soaking through her dress.

_Is this what Fate and Nanoha felt like when they found their strays? Don't worry kid no one is going to hurt you again._ Vita flinched as a previously undetected ward flare before collapsing. "Biggs, Wedge keep a look out a non TSAB barrier just collapsed, someone was watching this kid." Vita messaged mentally

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," and old man said suddenly appearing out of thin air before Vita stepped off the property.  
"And why is that," Vita growled. _I thought you two were watching my back._  
"It was an unknown type of magical teleport. Shorter range than Belkan or Mid style but much faster," Biggs sent back.  
"He needs to stay here for his own protection," the old man said his eyes twinkling.  
"From who, his so called Aunt and Uncle I don't think so," vita said brushing the man off.  
"I'm sorry but you just would understand," the old man said firing off an odd spell into Vita's back scorching the modified knights armor.  
_The geezer has magic, its weaker than Belkan, or mid style but it has an odd pattern and structure activate your barrier jackets to be on the safe side._ "I don't take kindly to attacks old man." Vita said flaring her magic.  
"Who are you," the old man said in shock as raw magical power flooded the area.  
"A visitor who could just sit by and let evil happen," Vita replied. "Eisen!" Vita called out smashing the war hammer into the ground. Flying through the cloud of dirt and smoke Vita quickly made her exit unwilling to confront and unknown mage while watching over a child. _Meet me at these coordinates._

**Section Break**

"Look out below," an old male voice called out as Vita landed in front of a what was admiral Graham's estate on an alternate Earth.  
"What the hell!" Vita exclaimed catching a falling child just before he hit the ground. "Argh are all of the parents on this planet insane," vita grossed as an older woman opened the front door.  
"Damit, now I will have to do it again the old male yelled from upstairs. Can't you see I'm trying to see if he has magic. Don't you young folks know anything these days?" The man yelled from the window.  
"You crazy old geezer, any idiot with a lick of magical ability can sense kid is potential incarnate you don't need to hurt him to find out. I ought to drop you from the sky and see how you like it," Vita ranted floating up to meet him.

"Um excuse me but who are you," the older woman asked.  
"Smashy angel Vita-chan" Harry exclaimed happily thinking of what she did to his uncle.  
"And I should smash you to," Vita added glaring at the old fool. "_One word of this to anyone and you will wish it was Nanoha training you_." Vita broadcasted to her subordinates.

_"We wouldn't dream of it Commander,"_ the pair replied struggling to repress their grins. _Who knew Vita was such a softy at heart…_

_ Yeah she gives new meaning to the phrase a mother protecting her cubs…_

_ I wonder if she will use the Takamachi method of parenting…._

_ Could they even survive…._

_ I'm more worried about who could survive them after it….._

_ I can still hear your you know…._

_ Crap, we're boned…_

_ Yep….._

_ While I don't use it I do know breaker style magic_

_ Ok shutting up now…_

"Um excuse me miss," but could you kindly hand back my grandson," the woman said holding a wooden stick in her hand.  
"Why hell should I after you dropped him out a window." Vita raged.  
"Because I'm going to smack my idiot of a brother if he tries it again," The woman replied.  
"Harry why don't you go play with your new friend while I talk to the nice lady," Vita said placing them on the ground. _Biggs, Wedge stay hidden and if anything happens._  
"_We'll take the boys and run,"_ Biggs said.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry said excited to his first friend.  
"I'm Neville, do you think Smashy Angel Vita-chan will hurt my great uncle?" Neville asked.  
"I don't know," Harry replied as they sat under a tree.

"So what brings you here miss," the old woman asked.  
"Vita Yagami, and I was hoping meet a friend of mine, Gil graham," Vita replied. "And you are?"  
"Augusta Longbottom and there is no Gil Graham living here," Agutsa said.

"Could he be living nearby perhaps," Vita asked.

"Sadly I do not know anyone by that name," Augusta replied.

_Crap, that's just my luck….._ "I'm sorry to have bothered you then," Vita said.

"It's no problem. I must thank you for saving my grandson, and he seems to be enjoying his new friend," Augusta replied.

"It was just luck," Vita replied.

_Commander he's back….._

**Section Break**

"Let Harry go you meanie," Neville yelled as an old man tried to take his new friend away.

"I suggest you put the child down," a man said pointing poking an oddly shaped spear into the old man's back while another covered him from the front.

"This all just a misunderstanding gentlemen, I am just here to return a kidnapped child to his relatives." the old man said.

"The hell you are, those relatives of his were abusing him." Wedge said.

"Don't worry Harry we work for Smashy Angel Vita-chan," Biggs said causing the boys faces to break out in smiles.

"Albus Dumbledore what the hell do you think you are doing here," Augusta Longbottom roared quickly approaching the old goat while a large shadow formed over his head.

"Give me one reason old man, just one and I'll turn you into a smear on the ground," Vita growled hovering above him.

"You kidnapped Harry Potter from his Aunt and Uncle," Dumbledore said.

"You're dam right I kidnapped him from those child abusers and as of right now he is in the protective custody TSAB Second Lieutenant Vita Yagami the Iron Hammer Knight of the Wolkenwritter, and you are taking him over my dead body," Vita replied.

"Wolkenwritter,…. that's not possible…." Albus stuttered growing weak in the knees.

"The destroyers of Atlantis," Augusta gasped.

"Hey we don't do that anymore," Vita shot back. _I don't think I've ever traveled to another dimension before._ Dumbledore made a quick exit unwilling to face a mythological destroyer without more information and backup

"Harry, Smashy Angel Vita-chan didn't smash anything," Neville asked.

"That was still cool though," Harry replied as big Vita disappeared in a flash leaving a mini vita behind.

"Dam that's the longest I've ever held the transformation before," Vita said floating to the ground.

"Hey Harry, I ran out of magic so I'm going to be little Vita for a while," Vita said waving to Harry.

"Do you want to explain this one," Wedge asked Biggs.

"Not really, besides isn't it above our pay grade," Biggs replied.

"Cowards," Vita grumbled.

"Um, Miss..." a bewildered Augusta began to say.

"It's a long story, but we could use your help," Vita said as a small hand tugged on her sleeve.

"Are you going to be my new…" Harry started to ask.

Vita glared at the older males with goofy grins. _Anything out of you and I'll tell Signum and Shamal you were spying on them in the hot springs._ "Mommy yes, that's the plan kiddo," Vita replied.

"Mommy," Harry cried out tackling Vita.

_ Please tell me you're recording this._

_ Hell yes, it's all empty threats anyway once we show these to Hayate and Nanoha._

_ Got that right._

_ This is for using us to play wack a mole with Graf Eisen. _

"Ouch," Harry said as the pair toppled over.

"You ok Harry," Vita asked the six year old laying on top of her.

"Yep, but this won't hurt as much with big mommy will it," Harry asked. Big Vita was a lot more comfortable to cuddle with since she big chest pillows.

_Not a word you two…_

"I'll at least hear you out. I owe you that much, would you like something to eat," Augusta replied watching the touching scene

"Do you have ice cream," Vita asked.

"Yes,….." Augusta said as Vita's and Harry's faces lit up.


	3. Mama Reinforce

**Author's note-** Again I do not own the Nanoha franchise. Now I think the beginning of this one is pretty good and if you could let me know how you like the later half it would be appreciated.

**Mama Reinforce**

A loud boom shook the small cottage to its foundation as the protective wards layered over the dwelling exploded in a shower of light. Never one to take threats lying down the couple sprang into action determined to win against their foe for a fourth time.

"Lilly, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off," James Potter exclaimed already trading spell fire with the self titled Dark Lord Voldemort.

"The house is locked down," Lilly replied as she failed to aspirate to the second floor.  
"Shit, we'll be using your backup plan then. I'll buy you as much time as I can," James replied activating a series of preplanned traps driving their foe back allowing Lilly to run upstairs.

"Pathetic Potter," Lord Voldemort called out shattering the conjured projectiles with a pulse of magic.

"I'm over here snake face." James called out.

"Avada Krevara," Lord Voldemort roared a sickly green bolt of magical energy flying from his wand only to shatter the holographic image.

"Hey looks like you are as blind as a lizard now to. Did you mother have sex with a salamander…" James said as Voldemort began blasting the remaining furniture in a rage. "Oops, that would be an insult to salamanders," James added driving his opponent back with a series of bombardment spells. With a final roar of pain Voldemort was through the living room wall into the kitchen.

"You will pay for that this Potter," Voldemort hissed leaning against the shattered countertop.

"Not so tough without your bootlickers are you," James replied from the living room breathing heavy from the high powered combat. _Just a little more then you're mine, and this time there is no saving you. No!_ James elation was short lived as his wand was ripped from his hand as an explosion threw his body across the room like a rag doll.

"Not today Potter," Snape sneered entering the shattered house with a transformed Peter riding on his shoulder.

"Snape… Peter you bastard you sold us out." James screamed in shock at his supposed friend returned to human form.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow, Prongs, besides we all know no one can stop Lord Voldemort," Peter spat as his self titled Lord joined them.

"Your timing is impeccable, Severus. The honor is yours," Voldemort hissed trapping James in a series of magical binds.

"Setcumsera," Snape intoned with a slash of his arm severing James head from his body. "It seems I am the better man Potter."

**Section Break**

_I hope this works._ Lilly franticly wove her arm in an intricate pattern as a complex series of magical runes and symbols flared to life. A pair of square runes flared to life on the floor and ceiling basking the room in a purple glow, while a set of triangular runes adorned the walls.

"I Lily Evans Potter, in the name of the five great powers bowing to fate call forth the Master of Night Sky to serve and protect my precious child," Lilly chanted as the nursery room door was blown open.

"Foolish woman there is no such thing as the Master of the Night Sky now stand aside," Voldemort laughed eying his target.

_Dam it… Look I don't care who or what you are but I'll give everything if you will protect my child._ "Not Harry," Lilly cried throwing her body in front of her precious child dumping every last bit of magic into the summoning circle.

"Foolish woman, Avada Krevara," Lord Voldemort said calmly launching another lance of sickly green energy snuffing out the woman's life and sealing his own fate. If any other spell were to be used the mass murdering megalomaniac would have been victorious, but by using his favorite spell he sealed his own fate. The death curse worked by violently breaking the soul's connection to the body and sending what is left of the shattered soul to the afterlife. In the case of Lilly Potters soul their shattered remains were sucked through her summoning circles to a dimension outside the normal realm of reality.

**Section Break**

"This is not what I imagined for an eternal slumber," Reinforce said to herself as she gazed across the pitch black void the only light coming from the fain glow of her magic. "Well at least Hayate will recover and live happily with my knights, free of NatchWal's taint."

"Please help my son," a faint woman's voice whispered across the airless void.

"What was that," Reinforce said turning towards the voice.

"Please Master of the Night Sky help my son," the voice called out again as the faint outline of a young woman shimmered into being in front of Reinforce.

"Who, what, how," Reinforce stammered.

"Please, my name is Lilly Potter and my newborn son being targeted by an evil wizard. My only chance was to summon the Master of Night Sky in order to protect him. Please you have to help me," Lilly pleaded.

"I cannot," Reinforce replied.

Lilly eyes widened her legendary rage slowly taking over. "Why the hell not, according to legend you have more power than god and the knowledge to use it. Voldemort is nothing compared to you and I dumped enough stored magical power into the summoning to rival the atomic bomb blasts of WW2. So why the hell not," Lilly roared.

"If I leave this void the corrupt magical program NatchWal will regain control and the destruction of your planet would be imminent. I do wish I could help, but I cannot risk NatchWal's return," Reinforce replied her impassive face showing a hint of sadness. _I'm sorry Master Hayate, but I must remain here. If it were possible I would help this woman and her son, like you would yourself master._

"Oh," Lilly, said stunned to silence. "Um, is NatchWal something that is a part of you or just connected to you?" Lilly asked after a moment of thought.

Reinforce eyed the woman carefully before replying. _It's not like talking to her will change anything and it's better than a lonely void. _ "NatchWal, was forcibly grafted to me in an attempt to control me and my knights. Its corruption caused me to rage out of a control for millennia until recently when it was forcibly separated from my being. However it was not a complete separation and even now it strives to rejoin with me. That is why I must remain in this void where my powers are sealed from causing destruction again." Reinforce explained pointing to a dark writhing mass in the distance representing NatchWal's shattered remains.

"I think we can help each other then," Lilly replied stretching her magical senses.

"How?" Reinforce asked.

"NatchWal or whatever that thing is wants magical power correct." Lilly said pointing into the darkness.

"Yes," Reinforce said.

"It doesn't seem to care where it gets it from as it is already starting to attempt to drain what is left of my magic and since I'm just a ghost I won't be staying here much longer so I will take your place if you promise to look after my son." Lilly replied.

Reinforces eyes bulged out of her sockets at Lilly's offer. _I can see Hayate and the others again._ "What if it tries to follow me out?" Reinforce asked.

"A, I'll try and block it, and B, my summoning included a barrier that will only allow the Master of the Night Sky to pass, since I didn't know where I would find you. I didn't want to unleash a horde of demons on the world or anything like that. So do we have a deal?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Reinforce said unable to get the words out quick enough.

"Thank you," Lilly said hugging Reinforce.

"No it is I who should be thanking you," Lilly said as Reinforce faded from view. _ I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow up, but you will be safe from Voldemort, Dumbledore and anyone else who wishes to harm you._ "Great, this is what I get for sneaking a peak at Petunia's tentacle rape comics, and she say's I'm the freakish one," Lily joked as the mass of writhing tentacles loomed ever closer.

**Section Break**

"Avada Krevara," Voldemort said glaring down at the one who is prophesied to be his downfall. The runes flashed one final time drowning the room in a purple glow as the curse of death raced towards its target. Sadly for the self described Lord of Death his curse splattered harmlessly against Reinforce. Now for most sentient beings this would mean an instant death due to the supposedly unblock able curse, however Reinforce is not most beings. Reinforce is an ancient magical being and a source of magic in and of itself. Trying to blast her soul the source of a beings magical power out of Reinforce is like taking on a battleship with a bow and arrow, you'd be lucky enough to just scratch the paint job.

As the light fades Reinforce simples eyes the snake like man draped in robes gapping at her. "Lord Voldemort I presume," Reinforce asks.

"Crucio," Voldemort roars only for the magic to splash harmlessly against her black and gold trimmed blouse.

The magic splashed harmlessly against Reinforces innate magical shields. "A pain curse how quaint, I haven't seen one of those in centuries." Reinforce commented. "Bloody dagger," Reinforce said as a row of blood red daggers materialized in front of her. Voldemort had no time to create a shield or doge as the daggers ripped through his body shredding it into a pile of bloody salsa. Lord Voldemort did not go quietly as a dark spectral mist exploded from the pile of goo circling the room bouncing off an impenetrable barrier several times before fleeing.

"Ok little guy how about we visit Auntie Hayate," Reinforce said carefully lifting Harry out of his crib the young child surprisingly quiet having been entranced by the show of light unaware of the danger he was in.

"Mama," Harry babbled.

"Reinforce," Reinforce replied pointing to her face.

"Mama, ReiRei," Harry babbled again.

"Close enough," Reinforce sighed as she maneuvered through the wreckage of the house.

"James, Lilly," a male voice screamed rushing into the house.

"PaaFoo," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry," the scruffy looking male said eying Reinforce carefully while reaching for his wand. "Who are you, and how did you get in," Sirius Black asked using his brain for once as he watched Harry snuggled into one of the largest chests he had ever seen.

"I am the gentle breeze that supports and protects, Reinforce, formerly the Master of the Night Sky. I was summoned by the boy's mother to protect him from an evil wizard." Reinforce explained.

"Wait Voldemort is here," Sirius gasped.

"Red eyes, looks like a snake, uses death and pain curses," Reinforce said.

"Yeah, where is lizard lips," Sirius said still on guard against the walking, talking, force of magical power in front of him. _If Harry likes her then she must be ok. At least now we know why he hated Peter so much._

"His body is a pile of mush on the floor, while his spirit fled," Reinforce said pointing to the pile of bloody red mush soaking into the carpet.

"Well then," Sirius said spotting Voldemort's wand amongst the mess. "I am Harry godfather so if you'll just hand him to me, then you can be on your way."

"No," Reinforce replied flatly. "I swore to protect and raise him as my own."

"Ok," Sirius said quickly changing tactics as four black wings sprouted from her back a runic signal flaring beneath them. "Well we can't stay here. I know of a place we can stay for the time being, do those wings really work?" Sirius asked enlarging his broom.

"Yes," Reinforce said eyeing the broom carefully.

"What you've never seen a flying broom before," Sirius commented

"No," Reinforce replied. She had seen many variations of flying spells and contraptions in her long existence but never an old fashioned broom.

"Well I've never seen a gorgeous babe with wings before so we're even," Sirius said with a cheeky grin. "You know I would have thought that you would be wearing pants if you you're going to fly like that."

"Why," Reinforce replied as they floated out a large hole in the wall on the second floor.

"Because your skirt is giving anyone we fly over a perfect shot at your unmentionables," Sirius added as the wind blew Reinforces skirt a little higher.

"Pervert," a blushing Reinforce growled. _I am going to have to talk to Hayate about her choice in knight armor as soon as possible._

"It's not perving if you're putting on display for free," Sirius replied.

"Paafoo bad," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry Paafoo bad," Reinforce said.

"Traitor… Now follow me," Sirius said flying away from the ruined cottage.

**Section Break**

Despite his self proclaimed role as Harry's godfather Sirius was worse than useless when it came to settling Harry back down for the night. Reinforce was little better despite her millennia of life experience very little of it was spent off the battle field caring for children. Her only advantage was that Harry seemed to enjoy resting his head against her large chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep. _I wouldn't have minded Hayate resting against me like this, instead of her grabby hands._ Reinforce placed Harry into a make shift crib when a soft rapping sounded against the door of Sirius's bachelor pad.

"Ah Sirius, I'm glad to have found you," Albus Dumbledore said stepping into the lavish apartment.

"I'm a little busy right now Albus," Sirius replied.

"Yes, yes, terrible business," Albus said.

"James, and Lily are dead, and all you can say is terrible business," Sirius growled standing firm against the head master.

"A terrible tragedy but we must think of young Harry," Albus said.

"Exactly and that is why he is staying with me," Sirius said glaring back at the crafty old wizard. "I am his Godfather after all."

"But he will be safer living with Lily's sister Petunia. Lily's death placed a powerful protection on Harry and he will be safest living with a blood relative." Albus replied.

"Forget it, Petunia hates magic and wants nothing more to do with Lily," Sirius fired back.

"I really must insist," Albus said a wrinkled hand moving towards his wand.

"No, Harry will stay with me, as I promised his mother," Reinforce said emerging from the bedroom.

"Oh, did I mention Reinforce, the Blessed wind," Sirius commented pointing to his new friend. "Lilly summoned her as Harry's protector and she personally wasted old snake face. She has more magic than Hogwarts and the Forbidden forest combined."

"Unlike you Sirius, I cannot trust Hary's safety to some unknown witch." Albus said drawing the Elder wand.

"Well I can. She turned lizard lips into chunky salsa, Harry likes her, and did I mention that she is drop dead gorgeous. I mean just look at her she would make a Veela feel insecure," Sirius shot back ignoring the growing blush on Reinforces cheeks.

Red jets of magic shot from Albus's wand only to shatter against a large spinning triangular runic symbol. Black wings sprouted from Reinforce's back as red lines graced her pale skin like tribal war paint. "I do not appreciate sneak attacks. Clearly you did not come here just to talk, however I am feeling merciful. Lily Potter gave every ounce of her being to save her child. I am that savior, Harry Potter is now under the protection of the blessed wind Reinforce, Master of the Night Sky. Anyone who tries to harm a single hair on a child under my protection will not survive. Do we have an understanding?" Reinforce stated slowly releasing a fraction of her true strength.

"I do as I must," Dumbledore replied before leaving. _Lily what have you done. What hellish demon did you summon? You may have doomed us all to a fate worse than Voldemort._

"I do not like him," Reinforce said as her war paint and wings vanished.

"You and me both that whiskered wanker wants to control everything and everyone for the greater good." Sirius added letting out a yawn. "So um, I only have one bed, and it's only a twin so it's going to be a little tight…." Sirius said. _Hehehehe…._

"Oh…. that's not a problem I'll be with Harry," Reinforce said glowing briefly as she shrunk down to the size of a child's doll. _You're a good man Mr. Black but you are still a letch._

"Well dam you don't see that every day," Sirius said. _Man that's not fair. I finally get a gorgeous babe to visit my place and I can't seal the deal. James must be laughing his ass off._

**Section Break**

Sirius groaned as the morning sun shown down on his face, as a variety of delicious smells drifted into his room. As he slowly returned to consciousness the events of the previous night finally caught up to him. _James, Lily, I'm sorry I never should have suggested the switch. I swear I didn't know._ Sirius silently grieved letting the tears fall for a friend that was a brother in all but name. _I swear James, Harry will want for nothing, and no one not even Dumbledore will touch him._

As an ancient magical being that is used to teleporting between planets, making a quick jump to Hayate's favorite supermarket for food and a quick scan of Umari City was as easy as walking down the street. Stretching her magical senses Hayate could not find a trace of Hayate, her knights, or any of the other local mages. _What, where could they be._

"Um excuse me, are you alright miss," a young Japanese girl said tugging on her hand.

"Oh," a surprised Reinforce squeaked.

"Sorry, I'm Momoko Takamachi, are you lost," Momoko asked looking up at the tall looking girl.

It took all of Reinforces resolve not to faint at gazing down on a younger clone of one of the few mages who could fight her to a stalemate. "Yes," Reinforce replied. _Well that explains a lot she is surging with nearly as much power as her daughter._

"Well what are you looking for," Momoko asked.

_My family._ "I'm staying at a friend's house and he doesn't have any food so I was hoping to bring back some food for us and my young son." Reinforce explained.

"Well my mom runs a bakery so we always have lots of yummy things to eat. Come on," Momoko exclaimed dragging Reinforce along by her hand.

_Like mother like daughter I guess._ "Um, you wouldn't happen to know the date would you?" Reinforce asked.

"It's November 1st, 1981 silly, everyone knows that. Did you travel through time or something," Momoko remarked.

_I have no idea. Can't be….._

"Hi, Kana are you getting another cake," Momoko exclaimed waving to a young brown haired girl.

"Yep, moms birthday is today," Kana replied. "Um Momoko who is your friend and is she ok?"

"Oh, this is….. I forgot to ask" Momoko whispered. "Um, what is your name?"

"Reinforce Yagami," Reinforce said quietly.

"Oh wow, do you know my mom then, Sanae Yagami. Mommy was an orphan, she would love to meet her relatives. Are you my grandmother, or maybe an aunt. You just have to meet her, this is going to be the best birthday present ever." Kana said in rapid fire.

"Slow down Kana," Momoko replied. "Hey Reinforce are you ok."

"I'm not going to let you get her this time, I'll stop you Gil, and the curse she will not be harmed," Reinforce muttered slumping against the wall.

"I'm sorry, It's just my mom…" Kana said looking down shyly.

_Now I know where Hayate gets it from she is just too cute._ "It's alright," Reinforce said giving Hayate's mom a pat on the head. "If you help me pick out some food, then I'll see if I can come and visit your mother soon."

"Really," Kana gasped.

"Yes, and I might even bring another one of your cousins with me," Reinforce replied giving the girl a gentle smile. _I might not be family by blood but you are my master's mother and thus you are family to me._

"Alright lets go then, time to get Reinforce some food with maximum power, absolute tastiness," Momoko exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

Reinforce slapped her hand against her forehead as the girls raced inside. _Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?_ The last time Reinforce heard those words she was on the receiving end of a magical howitzer to the face. _Well at least now I know where she gets it from. Ok, can this day get any more odd, first I meet Hayate's mother, then Nanoha's mother, what's next Prescia Testarossa…I had to say it…_

"Hi Alica, hi Mrs. Testarossa," Momoko exclaimed.

"Momoko," the aforementioned girl called out.

Prescia Testarossa whipped her head to the side locking eyes with the powerful newcomer. "Momoko do you mind if I talk with your friend for a bit," Prescia asked.

"Sure, do you know Reinforce," Momoko asked.

"You could say that," Reinforce answered.

"Ok," Kana said. "We'll pick out the yummiest stuff for you,"

"Thanks," Reinforce replied.

**Section Break**

"You know I expected the book of Nightmares to be more out of control," Prescia said gripping her device tightly.

"And I expected the renowned Dr. Prescia Testarossa to be more insane," Reinforce replied.

"Clearly things are not as they seem. Where are your Wolkenwritter," Prescia asked.

"Caring for the true master of the book of the night sky," Reinforce replied.

"And what of Natchwal?" Prescia asked.

"Destroyed and sealed away for eternity," Reinforce replied. "And what of your daughter Fate and the jewel seeds?" Reinforce asked.

"My only daughter is Alicia, and I am here at the behest of the TSAB to study the local magical community. What are the jewel seeds," Prescia replied.

"Powerful magical batteries, AAA lost logia. Now what do you know about alternate universes?" Reinforce asked.

"Theoretically, they should exist according to magical string theory, but that has yet to be proven." Prescia replied surprised by the docile walking weapon of magical mass destruction.

"It seems that in an effort to separate me from the curse of NatchWal, your future daughter Fate, and the future daughters of Momoko and Kana, managed to send me into another universe while NatchWal perished in the void." Reinforce replied giving her the short answer. "The question remains what will you do about it?"

"For the moment nothing, you seem friendly and are not raging out of control so the TSAB does not need to know. However I cannot just leave you alone to your own devices, I will have to keep you under observation." Prescia replied. _Ha eat that Jail I'm going to prove that multiple universes exist you bastard._

"I will not stop you but, I must return to England. A local magic user has entrusted her child to me and I intend to make sure he is safe." Reinforce said.

_Wow talk about a momma bear if anyone hurts him there won't be anything left. Wait what magical users this could be a big break through._ "That won't be a problem. In fact I think that Alicia and I will accompany you. Despite living here for several months all I have been able to discover are potential mages but no practicing magic users." Prescia replied.

"There will be no experimenting on my child," Reinforce added.

Prescia threw her hands up in defense. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Reinforce said.

**Section Break**

A bundle of energy slammed into Sirius as he drug himself into the kitchen wondering just how the hell Reinforce found anything to eat. "Um, Hello," Sirius asked groggily.

"Hi, I'm Alica Testarossa do you know Reinforce, can you do magic, is Harry your son, is Harry Reinforces son," Alicia asked in rapid fire.

"Friends of yours," Sirius asked surprised by the new arrivals as Reinforce fed Harry a bottle under Prescia's watchful eye.

"The mother of an acquaintance," Reinforce replied.

"Oh," Sirius replied.

"So can you do magic like me." Alicia said making a few sparks shoot from her hand before losing control and sending a lightning bolt into the ceiling. "Oops," Alicia said hanging her head low awaiting the coming scolding.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Sirius said patting the young girl on the head her bubbly personality washing away some of his sadness. "Watch this," Sirius boasted before turning into a large black dog and gave Alicia a ride around the room.

_He is great with kids._

_I wonder if he can change anything else…. argh stupid perverted Hayate…._

**Section Break**

The newly formed Yagami, Testarossa, Black household quickly settled into a routine after clearing out Sirius's ancestral home, number 13 Grimwald place. Even the cleaning of the old home with its multiple infestations of dark and dangerous creatures was quickly handled by Reinforce flaring her power. Dark creatures might be evil nasty bastards but they are not stupid, and quickly realized who the alpha female was and beat a hasty retreat not willing to live in a house with a woman who could kill them just by looking at them the wrong way. Sirius's mother portrait was much easier to deal with as Prescia did not appreciate being called a pathetic whore and simply blasted her painting into atoms with a storm of lightning. Alicia continued to attend regular school while being tutored in additional magical and muggle subjects at home. Dumbledore's feeble attempt to attain custody was squashed by Sirius opening the sealing will's of the Potters stating Harry was to live with him should they perish. Reinforce preferred to simple blast the old fool but Prescia managed to hold her to convince her otherwise. Saddly the easy peace did not last as Voldemorts remaining death eaters decided to attack their play date with the Longbottoms and Tonks.

"What is that sound," Prescia asked as a shrill alarm sounded throughout the Longbottom manor.

"Someone has breached the wards," Frank said. "Alice take the boys and run."

"To late," Alice said as the doors exploded showering them with wooden shrapnel.

"Time to come out and play," Bellatrix Leastrange called out firing off a barrage of spells impacting harmlessly against Reinforce or deflected by Prescia's shield.

"Alica honey can you shield Harry for me," Prescia said.

"Sure, Defensor," Alicia said scrunching her eyes in concentration as a yellow dome flared to life over the children.

"These people work for Voldemort correct," Reinforce asked.

"Yeah, that's my crazy sister Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus, and the rest of the insane bastards," Sirius replied.

"Prescia this is a spell created by your daughter Fate and her best friend Nanoha." Reinforce said as a mass of yellow and pink energy coalesced in front of her surrounded by pink and yellow orbs. Assailants, defenders and spectators froze stunned by the wellspring of magical energy coalescing before them. "N and F mid range exterminating combination…. blast calamity," Reinforce exclaimed launching the spell. The backlash from the spell was enough to blind and stun the defenders as the main beam immolated Bellatrix and her husband while the rest of the death eaters were assaulted by the secondary bolts of energy. When the light and noise subsided the attacking force of over a dozen death eaters were left unconscious on the floor of Longbottom manner.

Prescia was no slouch herself ranked as a SS mage, but the sheer power of the spell was incalculable. She was stunned looking out of what was the remains of the west wing of the manor. "Reinforce what kind of spell was that," Prescia stammered.

"One of two spells that can actually stop me," Reinforce replied.

"And the other one," Prescia gaped.

"The triple breaker," Reinforce replied, "Which is impossible for me to cast."

"Why Alicia chimed in while Harry cheered for her to do it again.

"It's the combination of the Mid Childan bombardment spells Starlight Breaker and Plasma Zambar, and the Ancient Belkan bombardment spell Ragnarock. If it wasn't aimed directly at Natchwal's corruption it would have cracked the surface of the planet." Reinforce explained.

"I've got to learn that," Alicia swooned.

"Not a chance," Prescia retorted.

_If Fate could do it and she is a clone of Alica, she can probably pull it off._ "We'll see," Reinforce replied.

"Um do you want to explain this or should I," Sirius remarked as Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, and a swarm of Ministry Aurors descended on the remains of the Longbottom Manor.

"Time to go Alicia," Prescia said quickly grabbing her daughter before teleporting away.

"Traitor," Reinforce muttered.


	4. Papa Yuuno

**Author's note- **I'm glad everyone has been enjoying these so far. Just a clarification for this one it's post Strikers but pre vivid and ssx also there is none of that Nanoha has to retire for a while crap. FYI- I imagine a young Lily Evans looking like Ezra Scarlet from Fairy Tale

**Papa Yuuno**

"Yuuno do you have any idea what time it is over here," a tired looking Lindy Harlowan yawned through her view screen.

"Um sorry about all this," Yuuno said as several spells reflected off his defensive barriers. "But I am in a bit of a bind right now and I could use some help."

"Yuuno, what did you do," Lindy said glaring at the young man.

"Well I was exploring England, when I heard a woman yelling for help, defending herself and her son against over a dozen local mages. So I threw up a barrier, but their spells are proving difficult to block, they are not based on ….." Yuuno said before Lindy cut him off.

"Save the lesson for later, I'll put in a call for some help right away," Lindy replied.

"Thanks," Yuuno replied as he sent a few magical chains flying at his assailants.

"Who are you and how are you doing this without a wand?" a red headed woman asked.

"Yuuno Scrya, and lots of practice," Yuuno replied. "Um, why exactly are they attacking you."

"Supposedly some drunken side show fortune teller made a prophecy stating that my child would be the downfall of a dark lord." Lily replied holding Harry close to her chest.

"And this is all the protection you get," Yuuno replied in surprise.

"Well I didn't agree with my boyfriends plan to serve my son up on a silver platter to Voldemort in the hopes that my son will destroy a fully grown and trained wizard." Lily spat.

Images of a young Fate ran through Yuuno's mind, his anger slowly beginning to boil to the surface. "Bastards," Yuuno growled flinging any wizards he could catch around the battlefield like rag dolls. "Stay here," Yuuno ordered layering several shields and barriers over Lily and Harry before marching out to meet the wizards head on.

"The last time someone tried to use a child to do their bidding I was too weak to do anything about it, but not anymore," Yuuno said coldly magic whipping wildly around him. A round shield flared to life in his left hand, while five chains launched like missiles from his right. Yuuno was more of a Mid Childan support mage, but these simple support spells in the hands of an expert were just as effective as Nanoha's shooting spells.

"Die," a blond haired man exclaimed attempting to teleport behind Yuuno and run him through with a blade. Acting on instincts honed in the battles of his youth Yuuno spun smashing his shield arm into the man's face sending him sailing back unconscious.

_Incredible, he is more powerful than Dumbledore and Vodlemort, and more courageous than James could ever hope to be. You have my eternal gratitude Yuuno. Couldn't help but blush as Yuuno walked his way through the death eaters sending them out of the fight without killing a single one. This is how a technical pacifist truly fights, on the battlefield overwhelming their opponents not hiding behind smoke and mirrors allowing others to make the sacrifices. No…._ Lily's blood chilled as a dark presence made it known on the battle field striding through the unconscious bodies flanked by floating masses of evil. "Voldemort," Lily gasped.

"So you are the one causing all of the trouble," Voldemort hissed.

"I prefer to think of it as saving a life," Yuuno replied. _How the hell did I end up here. Oh right, the wedding. Nanoha, Fate I wish you the best._

"Yuuno you idiot," a female voice screamed.

Divine Buster, Thunder Rage," a pair of female voices yelled, twin beams of pink and yellow destruction rained down on the battlefield.

"Ugh, they over did it again," a woman said from behind Lily.

"Um, who are you," Lily asked in shock from the raw magical power being thrown around like candy.

"Commander Hayate Yagami of the TSAB special investigation division, and the boss of those two," Hayate said pointing to the two women floating down from the sky.

"Geeze, did you two have to use those spells, their meant for taking out heavily armored combatants, you know," Yuuno groaned pulling himself out of a hole in the ground.

"Yuuno you stupid idiot," two of the women stated casting a healing spell over the downed man.

"I couldn't let them hurt her. Hey Nanoha, hey Fate," Yuuno said looking up at two of his three closest friends.

"Don't hey me," Nanoha yelled. "Why did you run off like that? Six months Yuuno we haven't heard from you in six months."

"Um, I didn't want to get in the way.." Yuuno replied sheepishly.

"Get in the way, Yuuno you are my closest friend, you could never get in the way," Nanoha shot back.

_Oh Yuuno… I'm sorry… she still doesn't get it…_ "So who is your new friend?" Fate asked.

"Lily Evans, and thank you for your help. I don't know what we would have done without your help," Lily exclaimed running over to Yuuno.

"It was nothing," Yuuno said dusting himself off.

"She's hit me with worse before and you should see the other guy," Yuuno laughed.

"Are you insane, those were the most powerful spells I've ever seen and he's been hit with worse? What kind of people are you," Lily raged.

"Um, nice people," Nanoha replied dumbfounded.

"Humph, with friends like you I'm surprised he is still in one piece," Lily said returning her focus to Yuuno.

"Um could we get out of here before the local authorities arrive I'd like to avoid doing any work while I'm on my vacation," Fate added.

"To late," Hayate said as several people teleported in.

"I see you've made some new friends Lily," a young dark haired man said.

"Rot in hell you bastard," Lily retorted her anger focusing on a new target.

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancé," James Potter said.

"Is that what the wizarding world is calling a one night stand now a day," Lily shot back.

"Personal feelings aside Ms. Evans, you must turn Harry over to James. It is his right as the father," the older man added.

"For your greater good, I don't think so," Lily shot back.

"Hey I recognize him," Yuuno said pointing to the short and fat one. "Are these the guys who set you up?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of the light, James Potter and his friends the marauders," Lily said pointing out each of them.

"Lily will not be returning with you," Yuuno stated stepping in front of her.

"You and what army," James said pulling his wand.

Yuuno chuckled, "Army, why would I need an army, I'm the childhood friend to the three Aces of the Time Space Administration Bureau. Two of which just turned your supposed dark lord into a pile of goo, before I got the chance to rip his head off for attacking a defenseless mother and child. So tell me why I should be afraid of five mages using an outdated magical system based heavily on emotion and ritual."

"I'm afraid there are things at play that you cannot possibly comprehend," Albus replied brushing off the man's words.

"You'll find there is very little I don't understand. Now if you excuse me we have other matters to attend to," Yuuno replied as a pair of matching orange runic circles appeared above and below Yuuno, Lilly, and Harry before then teleported away in a flash of light.

"Miss you must tell us where he went," Albus said.

"If Yuuno doesn't like you then there is no chance in hell any of us will help you," Hayate said as her friends returned to the night sky. 

**Section Break**

Always a morning person Lily was up with the sun, contemplating her next move, when she discovered Harry missing from a make shift crib. _Could they have found us already… Impossible we teleported all the way across the planet, before leaving Earth entirely, who knew that woman had so much power. A witch, no a mage like that could have handled Voldemort and his death eaters in seconds, dark magic my ass._ Quietly searching the house Lily discovered her son sleeping quietly on the chest of her savior who was passed out on the sofa tired after last night's battle. _Yuuno…._ Lily carefully tucked a spare blanket around her son and his savior before searching the kitchen for something to eat.

"Good morning," Hayate said while cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning, thank you again for everything," Lily replied.

"It's no problem any friend of of Yuuno's is a friend of mine, and we owe him big time. It was the least we could do," Hayate replied.

"No I mean it, without all of your help I would be dead right now and my son…" Lily said.

"It's best not to think of things like that, you are both alive and that is what counts," Hayate said turning away from the stove to look Lily in the eye.

"Alright," Lily relented. "But how can I ever repay you."

"Take care of him, we didn't mean to but we hurt him badly," Nanoha said entering the kitchen with Fate.

"Yuuno was Nanoha's first real friend, with Fate being his second. We went through hell and back together during which those feelings of friendship grew into something more," Fate added.

"Sadly we didn't recognize his feelings for what they were until they were too late," Nanoha said holding up her and Fate's wedding rings.

"Oh…" Lily gasped taken aback by the revelation. "But we just met and I don't…."

"I saw the way you were looking at him earlier," Fate said.

"And you are Yuuno's type," Nanoha added grinning at a bewildered Lily.

"Number one you are smart, you pieced together how our teleportation spells worked just by looking at the magic circle. Two you are a feisty one standing up to the three aces, not everyone does that you know, three you are drop dead gorgeous, I mean hell we can't even tell you had a kid. I hope I look that good after being pregnant and finally number four you are a red head. You should have seen the way Yuuno was looking at Vita's adult mode…." Hayate explained.

"I'm only twenty you know," Lily retorted at the thought of being called old.

"That's enough of that," Yuuno stated as the three aces suddenly found themselves wrapped in glowing magical chains. "She's had a rough night and we don't need any more meddling,"

"Mommy," Harry exclaimed from Yuuno's arms.

"Harry, you're ok," Lily said cradling her son.

"Daddy made the bad man go away," Harry said pointing to Yuuno. A stunned Lily could only gape in shock while a trio of smiling Aces looked on.

"Um, well, you see, the scar Harry got from that Voldemort guy right when I showed up was giving off some off some odd magical readings. So I thought it would be a good idea to seal it away until someone more qualified could look at it. Hayate I was wondering if Shamal could take a look at it, it was acting like the Book of Darkness leaching off his magic." Yuuno explained sheepishly.

"Sure I'll have her look at it today and this case is now under my jurisdiction and if any of the higher ups or those magic users back on Earth don't like it I'll send Signum and Shamal after them on that day of the month." Hayate replied.

"Um, would you mind holding Harry for a second," Lily asked Nanoha.

"Sure," Nanoha replied.

"Harry I need you to stay with Auntie here for a second while I thank daddy," Lily said handing Harry to Nanoha.

"Ok," Harry said happily. These new people were fun and had powers like mommy maybe he'd get to see more explosions today. Harry liked explosions.

"Um…." Yuuno stammered seeing the determined looking gleam in Lily's eyes.

"Thank you," Lily cried out as she launched herself at Yuuno tackling him to the floor her sizable assets squished against Yuuno's chest. "Thank you," Lily said again before slamming her lips into his. Stunned Yuuno's brain reset as Lily's tongue began exploring his mouth.

"Nice technique," Nanoha commented.

"Go Yuuno," Hayate cheered.

_Dam it I wanted to be the first to christen the kitchen. _"Get a room," Fate muttered.

"Go mommy," Harry cheered.

"Hehehehe I think daddy is thinking the same thing," Hayate chuckled.

"Hayate," Fate a shocked Fate said.

_Wow when is she going to come up for air?_ The kiss finally as Yuuno's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a breathless Lily ended the kiss. "Um, sorry about that I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done."

"Um Yuuno," Lily asked looking down at the goofy grin on his face.

"Don't worry he is fine. Yuuno is just in his happy place right now," Hayate said.

"Oh….. Oh" Lily gasped feeling an odd pressure on her thigh before jumping off the comatose man.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Hayate giggled as Lily turned an interesting shade of red.

**Section Break**

"Wow this is as so incredible," Lily gasped as Yuuno gave her the grand tour of Cragan while Harry spent the day with Vivio.

"Nanaho said the same thing, on her first visit to Cragan," Yuuno replied.

"It's like a more advanced Earth but with magic instead of technology running everything and those devices put my old wand to shame." Lily said.

"We tend to think of it as magical technology or mage tech. We really don't separate the two like the magical society on Earth did," Yuuno explained.

"I know but my education never could have prepared me for something like this. I had no idea there was intelligent life on other planets or that electronics and magic could mix," Lily lamented.

"Don't sell yourself short, you did pretty good at reading Mid Childan and Belkan magic circles for a complete novice. I must ask what was it you wanted to do back on Earth?" Yuuno asked.

"Well I was trying to as a spell crafter, unspeakable or an Auror. I wanted to try and bring more technology into the magical world, and or smash arrogant pureblooded jerks who this they rule the world," Lily replied.

"So you finally got a date ferret boy. It sure took you long enough, I never took you for a milf lover though," Admiral Chrono Harlowan laughed walking up to the pair.

"Yuuno are all of your friends perverts," Lily asked.

"Not really it's just Hayate, Chrono just likes to think he is funny. So what will Amy think when I tell her this time." Yuuno replied knowing Chrono's threat of telling Nanoha's feelings was an empty threat.

"You wouldn't," Chrono shot back.

"He might not, but I will, as soon as I meet her that is," Lily said.

"Hey let's not be too hasty," Chrono said waving his hands in the air. "Look I just wanted to tell you that Mariel and Shario have something for you should you choose to join the TSAB."

"Already that was fast, they only had a couple of days," Yuuno gasped.

"Well it helps when all three of the Aces and two Admirals are behind it," Chrono replied.

"Yuuno what is going on?" Lily asked.

"Well it seems my friends have taken a liking toward you, and commissioned a device as a replacement for your wand." Yuuno answered leading her inside the special sections headquarters.

"How? What? Why?" Lily asked in rapid fire.

"It's actually pretty simple. They think the ferret likes you, and you like the ferret so this is their way of helping you stick around, and keeping the ferret company. A word of advice though, don't ask Nanoha for special training." Chrono said.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because while all air force squadrons receive injuries, all of Nanoha's take their injuries in training," Chrono replied.

"Hhhhhmmmmm A trainer that won't hold back, I might have to look into this," Lily said quietly as Chrono and Yuuno stiffened.

"Yuuno you sure know how to pick them," Chrono chuckled.

"Oh goody everyone is here," Mariel exclaimed as the trio entered her lab.

"So you're the mysterious Lily that everyone is talking about," Shario said looking over Lily. "You really know how to pick them Yuuno, she is gorgeous."

"Hey," Yuuno said.

"Stopping picking on Yuuno or I'll make you wish I had my wand," Lily growled cracking her knuckles. Ever since she arrived on Mid Childan all the people ever did was tease Yuuno, for helping her.

"Wooh, calm down I was just teasing him," Shario exclaimed.

"Well that stops now. Yuuno is a nice man, who doesn't deserved to be taunted by the rest you just for being who he is," Lily growled flaring her magic.

"Agreed master," a mechanical sounding voice called out.

"What, who was that," Lily asked in confusion.

"Excalibur meet, Lily, Lily Excalibur," Mariel said gesturing towards an elegant sword charm lined in blue and gold.

"Um, hello, I'm Lily Evans," Lily said still in shock.

"So what do you say do you want to try him out," Shario said.

"Um, wow, really," Lily said. "How do I do that," Lily asked.

"Just hold him and say setup while channeling your magic into him," Shario said.

"Um ok," Lily said taking the charm. "Excalibur set up," Lily said channeling her magic into the charm like it was a wand.

"Oh wow," Lily gasped as she felt her magic surge around her while her clothes vanished, an elegant royal blue and metal battle dressing taking their place as Excalibur morphed to its full size. _I feel so powerful like I can take on anything. With you Excalibur no one will be hurting Harry or Yuuno ever again._

"Did we miss it," several female voices called out entering the room just as the light from Lily's transformation ended.

"This is incredible," Lily gasped examining her dress, despite armored gauntlets, boots, and a breast plate the metal felt as light as her normal clothing. Even her long red hair was done up in a tasteful braid and ponytail combination.

"Do I know how to pick them or what," Hayate exclaimed proud of her handy work.

"I still can't believe you found inspiration from a visual novel," Nanoha groaned.

"Who cares it looks awesome," Hayate shot back.

"Um, what is all this," Lily asked still looking over her new clothing.

"This is your knight's armor. You can think of it like magical armor that your device creates with your magic. While the sword is your device in its full active mode," Nanoha explained.

"So I can cast magic with it," Lily asked.

"Yup," Nanoha said with a smile. "Why don't you give it a try? We've been waiting to see what kind of magic you can do."

"Um ok, but can we go outside first," Lily asked.

A short walk later found them on the training fields. "Don't worry this place gets blown up all the time so don't hold back," Hayate explained.

"Um ok," Lily said eyeing a nearby tree. "Ready Excalibur."

"Yes, Mam," Excalibur replied.

"Difindo," Lily said slashing the downward sending a slash of magical energy slicing clean through the tree. _Wow it was never that powerful with my old wand._

"Reducto," Lily said again jabbing the sword forward and obliterating the tree stump.

"Incindeo," Lily called out launching several fire balls to the remaining half of the tree.

"Augamenti," Lily said firing a blast of water from her sword tip dousing the flames as the surprised observers looked on.

"No magic circles, fired right from the sword," were a few of the responses from the stunned crowd. Belkan and Mid Childan magic and their derivatives always needed a magic circle for the spell to work and even mages with armed devices couldn't launch spells directly from their weapons like that.

"Um there is another spell I want to try but I need someone to fire a spell at me first," Lily asked.

Nanoha leapt at the chance raising heart already primed and ready to fire. "Divine shooter," Nanoha said launching several pink balls towards Lily.

"Protego," Lily said focusing her magic on the sword before batting the bullet back at a surprised Nanoha who took to the air to doge the blow. "Hehehe nice, I wasn't sure you could do that Excalibur," Lily said batting away a few more pink bullets.

"If master wills it, I can do it," Excalibur replied.

"Really, how about this," Lily said launching a red beam of energy at the flying Nanoha a strange glint forming in her eye. Nanoha responded with a pink blast of her own that Lily barely managed to dodge.

"Can we fly Excalibur," Lily asked growing excited.

"Yes, but a modification to the barrier jacket is needed," her device replied.

_How about this._ Lily sent a picture of pure white wings sprouting from her back and her device responded with a flash of light as Lily took to the sky. "Tag your it," Lily remarked tagging Nanoha with a color changing spell that turned her pristine white barrier jacket pink.

"I think you're the one who is it," Nanoha replied a pink bullet glancing off Lily's armored gauntlet a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Yuuno she is a natural, where did you find her," Vice said as several more people joined to watch the match.

"Earth, and she's mine," Yuuno replied quickly.

"Wooh buddy I'm not encroaching on any ones territory," Vice said quickly back pedaling as the aerial battle continued.

While clearly not on the same level as Nanoha, Lily gave as good as she got her odd spells helping her hold her against the seasoned instructor. With no verbal or visual clues to Lily's spells Nanoha had to dodge or block everything and some of the spells were able to pass through her barriers with interesting effects, from tickling to laughing or anything under the sun. _She is good, really good, I hope Yuuno keeps her around._

_Their magic is powerful but it's not very versatile at least on the spur of the moment._ Lily continued to attack Nanoha while dodging her homing bullets searching for a spell or charm that could bypass her barriers. _Shit…._

"Call me Avalon," Excalibur said as a massive pink blast headed towards them.

"Avalon," Lily called out slamming excalibur into its sheath in front of her just as the blast hit them. _Wow you are something else._ Lily was stunned watching the pink beam deflecting around her cutting through the energy like a knife through butter. _ Do you have anything to match that Excalibur?_

_Call me Excalibur._

"Wow," was the collective gasp as Lily stood unharmed from a divine buster holding a glowing sword above her head.

"Wow Yuuno are you a magnet for battle maniacs or what," Hayate chuckled.

"How can she be so strong it's her first time with a device," Mariel gasped.

"Um, they didn't tell you she was a magical user from Earth who went to a magic school," Yuuno replied.

"Shit duck and cover," Vice and Shario cried out having seen what Nanoha was capable of as Lily swung her now golden sword down firing off a wave of magical energy. Nanoha was rocked by the blast her barriers battered even from the near miss as she dodged at the last second. Her magic finally spent Lily slumped to the ground her barrier jacket vanishing in a flash of light while Excalibur returned to standby mode.

"Yuuno inform Lily that I wish to cross blades with her in the future," Signum said with a smile before walking off.

"You're really good," Nanoha said landing next to Lily. "Inexperienced but good, how would you like to join the TSAB." Nanoha asked helping Lily to her feet.

"Really," Lily replied stunned by the offer.

"Yep, you'll join us here at Special Section six, I'll have you up to snuff in no time," Nanoha replied.

"Wow thank you, a real trainer for once would be great. Too many of the Ministry's trainers are chauvinistic pigs." Lily said.

"I'll be training you personally, a talent like yours is too great to let it go to waste," Nanoha said before an irate Shamal cut her off.

"Darn it Nanoha are you trying to kill her. It was her first time using a new device, not a sparring session with Signum," Shamal ranted.

"Moma bad," Vivio said walking up to her mother with the others.

"Yes, momma bad," Fate added.

"Momma bad," Harry said looking towards Lily.

"Yes, Momma bad," Shamal added as Lily and Nanoha shared a look.

_This is totally not our fault and entirely not fare. How are we supposed to have any fun around here?_

**Section Break**

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I do not know how your letter made it all the way to Mid Childa but I suspect that Fawkes was involved somehow. Now let me explain this to you once and only once. My child will not be attending Hogwarts, now, in the future or at any point in time. He is learning how to harness his power at the Saint Hilde Academy for Magic and is quite happy there. Any future contact you wish to have with members of the TSAB must made through the local TSAB representative on Earth. If you do not comply with this order, punitive actions will be taken against you.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Lily Evans Scyra TSAB Air Force Special Duty Section 6

**PS-** I know what you tried to do to my son. You thought we would miss a primitive soul container grafted onto a living body. Stay the hell away from my son or you will see how dangerous I really am.

Yuuno Scyra Head Librarian of the Infinity Library


	5. Mama Uno

**Author's note-** I know these are coming out fast but I work for a Jewish company and everything is shut down for a holiday so I have some extra time. Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Now I bet you weren't expecting this one.

**Mama Uno and the Numbers**

"Uno, I see that your mission was successful," Jail Scalgetti said to his number one cyborg.

"Yes, I have recovered a potentially powerful mage from Earth," Uno replied cradling a small child against her chest.

"Excellent now the next round of experiments can begin," Jail exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

"Tre, would you and Cinque mind watching over Harry for me," Uno said handing the child over to the tall combat cyborg.

"Um… ok," Tre replied unsure of how to respond or even care for a small child.

"Sister, what do we do if he wakes up," Cinque asked resisting the urge to poke his cheek.

"I'm new to this as well but he seems to like it when things get smashed or blow up, so just think like Sein, and Wendi, I guess," Uno replied trusting her fellow cyborgs to do the right thing.

"Um, ok," Tre replied dumb founded. "Well I guess Cinque can blow up some of Quatro's stuff, I still owe her for what she did to Sette."

"Is there a problem Uno," Doctor Scalgetti asked as Uno stood in his office.

"You will not be experimenting on Harry," Uno replied flatly.

"And why not?" Jail asked.

"Because he is my son, and you will not be experimenting on my child," Uno said glaring at the good doctor.

"What….." Scalgetti gasped.

"Yes, doctor, he is my son, and you forget that I am you. I know exactly what you have planned for Harry and it will not happen. I will continue to support you, but if Harry is in anyway harmed you will live to regret it." Uno said before turning and leaving the stunned doctor behind.

"Well that was unexpected," Jail muttered.

"Ack, Cinque what did you do," Quatro yelled eying the smoking ruins of her laboratory.

"Playing with Harry," Cinque replied smiling as she gave the young boy another blade to throw.

"Oh so this is the new test subject, why didn't you say so I'm sure the Doctor will want to get starting right away," Quatro replied. Before she could even reach for Harry Quatro was slammed into the ground her cyborg body leaving an imprint in the floor.

"Now you listen good, you conniving little skank of a cyborg. You will keep your grubby little hands off my son or I will let Tre carve that extra twenty pounds off your fat ass. And that is only if I don't reprogram you to be the stress relief for the TSAB, you know a cyborg never stretches out don't you." Uno said before hauling Quatro off the ground. "Now stay the hell away from my son," Uno yelled launching her sister down the hallway.

"Momma scary," a wide eyed Cinque muttered stunned by the normally taciturn cyborgs outburst.

"Don't worry Cinque I still like you and our sisters. It's just Quatro I don't like," Uno stated patting the short cyborg on the head.

_If this is what she does to someone she doesn't like I don't even want to know what she will do to someone she hates._

**Section Break**

"Uno," was the collective cry across Cragan as a battered, and bloody Uno appeared on their communication screens.

"The doctor is dead, and Quatro has betrayed us. She has stolen the cradle and plans to use it to rule over the galaxy." Uno said breathing heavily.

"But that is impossible we haven't recovered the clone of the Saint Kaiser yet," Tre replied.

"Doesn't need her, she is going to use Harry. Please save my son," Uno said as the com screen cut out.

"Uno…" her sisters screamed as Tre came on the air.

"Uno is built like the rest of us she isn't dead yet. Due kill the talking brains. Cinque you are on search and destroy with Deici, Wendi, Otto, and Sette, eliminate the gadget drones. Sein you are to infiltrate the cradle with Nove and Deed, rescue our nephew and stop Quatro by any means necessary. I will join you once Uno is safe. Now go," Tre ordered the screen cutting out.

"TSAB, I am Tre the current leader of the Jail Scalgetti cyborgs. Jail is dead and we have been betrayed by one of our own. This is not a trick, Quatro has forced the child of one of our own to be the control cluster for the Cradle. We are currently assaulting the gadget drones and the cradle, please to do not engage us." Tre said as she blurred across the sky.

"What are we going to do," Nanoha asked a stunned Hayate as the Star Destroyer reject spewed drones all over the city.

"Harry," Vivio cried out.

"Harry," Fate said looking down at Vivio her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Harry is Vivio's brother. He played with Vivio, and protected Vivio from the big meanie Quatro. Now it's Vivio's turn to protect Harry." Vivio exclaimed scrunching her eyes shut. "Big Vivio, Strong Vivio, Kaiser Vivio," the young girl chanted over and over.

"Don't worry Vivio, Mama will save Harry…." Nanoha said as Vivio was encased in a shell of light. The light faded leaving a mature adult Vivio easily dwarfing the other women in the room her Amazonian body on full display in the tight black and blue barrier jacket.

"I did it, Vivio is big," Vivio exclaimed jumping up and down her large assets exhibiting their full range of motion. "Vivio can save Harry now," Vivio said launching herself strait towards the cradle.

"Um, Nanoha you did teach Vivio how to use doors and windows right," Hayate said gaping at the Vivio sized hole in the wall.

"Hey she didn't learn it from me," Nanoha shot back.

"Um, shouldn't we go after her," Fate said as Nanoha shot out of the room creating another hole in the wall.

"Ugh, mother like daughter I guess," Hayate groaned as Fate left the room using one of the previously made holes.

"Everyone listen up. One of Jails Cyborgs has gone rouge and is attacking Cragan. The remaining cyborgs have turned against the rouge agent and are to be left alone for now. Teana you're in charge of clearing the ground based gadgets with Subaru, Erio, and Caro. Signum take Rein and find out what that red haired knight is doing heading towards the council building. Shamal and Zafira protect headquarters and Vita you're with me.

**Section Break**

"Lulu who are your new friends," an older carbon copy of Lucretcia asked as Caro and Erio floated down riding on Friedrick.

"Um, that's the boy I told you about and his friend," Lucreticia said trying not to blush.

"Oh your first crush how cute," the woman cried out happily.

"Um, why aren't you attacking us," Caro asked as a large insect smashed several drones.

"Because there is no reason to," the older woman said. "The bastards who caused this mess are about to be dealt with and the woman who tried to hurt my daughter is hurting the one who saved me," the woman added.

"Um, who are you," Erio asked.

"Megane Alphine and this is my daughter Lucrectia Alphine," Megane said placing her hands on Lucrectia's shoulders.

"Ok, but….." Erio began.

"Oh you're cute I can see why my daughter likes you," Megane gushed.

_Garyuu you can kill me now…_

"Erio is mine," Caro shot back angrily grabbing his arm.

"Oh this is just like me and Quint, with Genya," Megane laughed. "So how about the girl who destroys the most drones can take Erio on his first date."

"I um I don't think this is the time …." Erio stammered.

"You're on," Caro and Lucretcia yelled glaring daggers at each other large summoning signals forming in the sky above them.

_I love it when a plan come together and Quatro you'd better hope the TSAB finds you first._

**Section Break**

"Halt," Signum said breaking into Regulus's office as the man slumped over dead Zest's spear sticking from his chest.

"Why did you kill him," Rein demanded.

"Here," Zest said tossing a data pad to Signum. "Regulus was in on the creation of the combat cyborgs by Jail Scalgetti and the High Council. They wanted to create anti-mage weapons that would allow them to replace us." Zest explained as Signum analyzed the information.

"The fat bastard deserved to die for what he did," Agito said. "And he wanted to hurt Harry, no one hurts Harry. He saved Zest."

"Alright but I still need to take you into custody," Signum replied wondering who this Harry was.

"Being taken into custody by such a lovely knight, I can live with that," Zest said holding out his device.

Signum tried and failed to hold back a blush as she bound Zest and sealed his device.

"So how about we get a drink after this mess is over. I'd love to share a beer with an honest to goodness Knight of Ancient Belka, especially a good looking one." Zest said eyeing Signum's figure.

"Perverted idiot," Agito and Rein said smashing their tiny fists into his head.

"I'm sorry but my partner here has a fetish for pink haired babes who can kick his ass," Agito said. "He just can't shut up about you, but he really is a good guy, so just take him out for one drink before you rip him a new orifice."

"Not helping Agito," Zest grumbled.

_Well this is a first._ "We'll see," Signum replied.

"A word of advice Signum is more of a wine snob, it's Vita who likes the beer, and Shamal likes the girlie mixed drinks," Rein whispered into Zest's ear.

"Ok," Zest replied with a nod of the head.

_Not helping Rein….._

"Hehehehe, Hayate's operation get Signum a boyfriend can now begin," Rein giggled.

**Section Break**

The door to the throne room exploded as an angry Vivio smashed through the heavy metal door. "Give Harry back," Vivio roared.

"Ah the clone how nice of you to come," Quatro laughed. "Now I can have both the Saint Kaiser and the Tsar."

"I'll never help you," Vivio shot back.

"Hahaha, you won't have a choice in the matter," Quatro said.

"Harry be a dear and capture Vivio for me," Quatro ordered.

"No, Vivio run," Harry screamed.

"But she is working for the dark man, she killed mama," Quatro said as lighting arced across Harry's body.

"Harry no," Vivio cried out as Harry's body slowly began to change growing older and stronger.

**Section Break**

"Uno," Tre called out appearing in a flash of purple.

"How is Harry," Uno gasped.

"Quatro is using him to activate the cradle, and it seems he has the same transformation powers as Vivio," Tre replied.

"No, I'll kill that bitch, Tre you need to take me to the cradle," Uno said.

"You need to heal first, how could I face Harry if I let you die," Tre replied.

"Alright, but just enough to keep me moving," Uno said as Tre carried her to one of the regeneration tubes.

"Don't worry when you wake up, Harry will be back in your arms. I guarantee it," Tre said closing the regeneration chamber.

"I'll hold you to it," Uno whispered as she drifted into a controlled coma.

"Sein this is Tre, what is your current situation," Tre asked.

"We just arrived in the cradle and are moving to stop it," Sein replied.

"Good," Tre said switching to a private channel. "Sein, Quatro has betrayed us and is no longer our sister, make sure she does not survive the cradle."

"Roger," Sein replied.

**Section Break**

"Harry it's me Vivio," Vivio exclaimed catching his fist.

"No you're working for the dark man. You're a bad lady," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry…" Vivio cried as she was thrown hard into the wall.

"Hahaha try all you like little girl but you can't stop him. It looks like the Tsar of Orussia was a lot stronger than history remembered him for," Quatro laughed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Vivio screamed blasting Quatro with rainbow colored bolts only for her to shimmer and vanish like a hologram.

"Stupid girl did you really think I would be there in person," Quatro laughed.

**Section Break**

"Nope, you always were a sneaky bitch," Sein's voice called out from behind Quatro her arm phased through Quatro's chest.

"Hahaha so she sent you after me. She didn't even have the guts to do it herself," Quatro laughed.

"You know you're not going to survive this," Sein whispered in Quatro's ear.

"What can you hope to do, you're not a frontline model," Quatro said.

"This," Sein said pulling her arm back, phasing Quatro's heart out of her body.

"Didn't think you could do that," Quatro gasped as she slumped over dead.

"First time for everything," Sein replied tossing the cybernetic heart aside.

"Everyone, Quatro is dead now let's blow this thing and go home," Sein called out on an open channel.

**Section Break**

"Dam it, no matter what we do we can't even scratch that thing," Nove cursed.

"My blades are also ineffective," Deed added."

"If I breach the outer casing do you think you can destroy it," Fate asked appearing in a flash of gold.

"What," a stunned Nove called out. "Look we have a job to do and we're not leaving until it's done.

"If I cut it open can you destroy it," Fate asked again.

"Well yeah but Deed's swords can't even scratch that thing," Nove remarked.

"Bardiche," Fate said as several cartridges were pumped into her device. "Jet Zambar," Fate called out racing forward as a large yellow energy sword formed from her device. The yellow spear of energy slashed through the engines outer casing ripping open a small gap before the sword flickered out. "Now," Fate yelled.

Deed raced in slamming both her energy blades into the gap leaving them their while Nove emptied all of the stored energy shots from her gun knuckle. The engine seemed to still before the outer casing was blown off throwing Deed and Nove against the far wall.

"This can't be good," Fate stated as the energy core began to pulse wildly. "Bardiche Shin sonic form," Fate ordered her barrier jacket changing in a blaze of yellow light before she nabbed Nove and Deed making a bee line for the exit.

**Section Break**

"Harry listen to me, it's Vivio, please I want to help you," Vivio called out as Harry tore at his hair.

"No, the bad man is helping Quatro, he wants me to hurt you," Harry yelled. "Run I can't keep him away."

"Harry, you didn't run when I needed help, and I'm not running now," Vivio replied. "I'm going to show the bad man in your dreams who is the boss. Now hold still this is something I picked up from watching Nanoha mama," Vivio said closing her eyes in concentration trying to pull all the magic she could find into her fist.

"Hahaha, what do you think you can possibly do to me child. You are nothing compared to Lord Voldemort. Your precious Harry is dead." an evil voice sounded from Harry's mouth.

"No you're the evil man and I'm going to stop you. Super Vivio Breaker," Vivio yelled slamming a glowing pink fist into Harry face.

"No….." a dark mist screamed as it was expelled from Harry.

"She is totally your daughter you know," Hayate said to stunned Nanoha having just seen her daughter use an imperfect Starlight breaker. It wasn't perfect and it was highly modified but it was still a starlight breaker.

"Hey," Nanoha fired back as they landed next to the children.

"Harry," Vivo said running over to her friend as their transformation wore off.

"Hey Vivio, thanks," Harry said before losing consciousness.

"Vivio," Nanoha cried hugging her daughter tightly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"But I needed to save Harry," Vivio replied.

"Yes you did a very brave thing but if you ever do that again…. What if something happened to you do you know how worried I was." Nanoha cried.

"But I just did what Fate mama says you do all the time. Rush in and save the day," Vivio replied.

"But what if…" Nanoha began before her daughter cut her off.

"When all else fails use the starlight breaker with maximum power absolute destruction." Vivio replied as Hayate struggled not to laugh in the background.

"Um not be the bearer of bad news but we were only able to damage the reactor and its going to over load any minute so I suggest you get out of there," Fate said as she cleared the ship.

"Nanoha we could use an exit," Hayate said.

**Section Break**

A large pink beam shot blew out the side of the Saint Cradle quickly followed by two rapidly flying mages and one cyborg before the massive ship vaporized itself in a massive explosion in the sky above Cragan.

"Um, does this mean we can get off for good behavior?" Sein asks as they are surrounded by the three aces.

"We were just following the Doctor's orders, and we helped to stop Quatro," Nove added.

"Technically most of us are still considered minors," Deed said.

"Um, you want to take this one Hayate," Nanoha said.

"Let's get Harry back to his mother then we can decide your fate," Hayate said.

"Woohoo," Sein cheered.

"A word of advice though if you try anything funny I'll let Vivio practice her Starlight breaker on you," Hayate added.

"No Vivio that was my pudding go get your own," Harry mumbled.

"But Sein stole mine," Vivio mumbled in response.

"Hey it was made by Due, you know she makes the best pudding," Sein replied.

**Section Break**

The Jail Scalgetti incident ended as oddly as it started with the cyborgs getting off for good behavior as long as they promised to serve in Hayate's Special Duty CP section six. The higher ups assumed it stood for corporal punishment with the way Hayate had an evil glint in her eye. To her fellow aces and her knights it really meant Cosplay as the cyborgs had to all wear her custom designed uniforms while on duty. The cyborgs easily transitioned to life as agents of the TSAB being used to performing missions for Jail and blending in as normal people when they took Harry and Vivio to the park. The only rough spots were some of Hayate's more risqué uniforms which Nanoha and Fate helped to reign in.

"Mommy," Harry exclaimed as Uno slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry," Uno groaned slowly waking up.

"Mommy's ok," Harry cheered jumping onto the bed.

"Calm down, Harry, mommy just woke up," Sein said.

"Sorry Mommy," Harry said.

Uno wrapped an arm around her son. "It's alright Mommy is a cyborg remember she is much tougher than she looks," Uno said.

"Missed you," Harry said snuggling up to his mother's side.

"I missed you to kiddo," Uno said with a soft smile.

"So Sein what is the situation," Uno asked.

"Due gave the three aces everything we had on the corruption in the TSAB, in return for a lighter sentence. We are current serving a commuted sentence working for the TSAB under Commander Hayate as part of her Special Duty CP section 6. It's really not so bad, they are letting us stay together and we are under the command of Ginga one of the type zeros. The costumes take a little getting used to but it's not so bad." Sein explained currently wearing an interesting take on a nuns outfit.

"Yeah, the people here are really nice, and Vivio's mom is really cool. She knows how to make big explosions and said I could learn how to do the same thing when I'm older. I hope it's soon though since Vivio can already fire magic bullets." Harry said excitedly.

"Really, well I'm sure you'll be blasting her in no time," Uno replied.

"Yeah she blasted me good in the cradle and made the bad man in my dreams go away," Harry added.

"Really," Uno said surprised. Harry's reoccurring nightmares were a major concern of all the cyborgs and even Jail. Despite everything he tried the good doctor could do nothing to stop them.

"She got me with a Super Vivio Breaker punch and smacked the dark man right out of me," Harry exclaimed. "Vivio is super cool and she can go big like I can," Harry replied.

"Apparently Harry has an adult mode like Vivio's Saint Kaiser mode, Quatro called it Power of the Tsars, apparently Harry is the descendent of the Ancient Orussian Tsar's, a contemporary of the Saint Kaiser, the Hegemon, the Dark Queen and the Thunder Empress." Sein explained.

_I knew Harry was special but I never thought he was a descendent of hegemon._ "They helped Harry and he likes it here, so we will continue to work for the TSAB." Uno said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Commander Hayate Yagami said entering the room. "I could use a new secretary, and I hear you are the best."

"Would I have to wear one of your costumes," Uno asked.

"Well maybe just a sexy secretary uniform, you do have the figure for it, and how else are you going to find a daddy for Harry" Hayate replied.

"You have a deal, but no setting me up on any dates, and I have one request," Uno replied.

"Alright," Hayate said. _Dam it, so much for operation get Zafira a date._ "What is it?" Hayate asked.

Uno looked towards Harry smiling before continuing. "My son seems to have a penchant for Ancient Belkan style magic and he likes to blow things up. In terms of bombardment spells you are the best in the TSAB. We both know if it wasn't for the fact that people were inside the cradle you would have one shotted the ship while in unison with your device. I would like you to teach my son magic." Uno explained.

"How do you know about that," Hayate shot back nervously.

"We both know it was you who personally destroyed that asteroid over Ruwela, as your ship didn't have an Arc En Ceil and the White Devil was on Earth at the time," Uno replied.

Harry leapt up at the thought of learning the art of making really big explosions and magic. "Please I'll be your best student ever. I'll study really hard and do whatever you say." Harry pleaded looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, but you will be learning from the rest of my knights so you can fight at close range to," Hayate said with a sigh.

"Woohoo, I'm gonna learn magic," Harry cheered. "Next time Vivio I'll give you the Super Harry punch and see how you like it."

"Um, Uno, why does your son like explosions so much," Hayate asked.

"I let Cinque, Sein, and Wendi babysit for him far too often," Uno replied.

"Oh," Hayate said making her exit.

**Section Break**

**Dear Mr. Dumbledore,**

This letter is to inform you that my son Harry Scalgetti will not be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is quite happy attending the Saint Hilde School of Magic with his friends. He is also receiving extra tutoring on Ancient Belkan Magic from Commander Yagami and her Knights the foremost experts on the subject. Also I would like to inquire as to how Harry came to be living with the former Dursley family and being made to serve as their slave. As a potential material witness to this act you are required to contact the TSAB representative on Earth and submit yourself for questioning no later than one week from the receipt of this letter.

**Sincerely,**

Sergeant Uno Scalgetti

**PS-** Don't worry about the scary man in Harry's head I blasted him out of there

TSAB trainee Vivio (When all else fails starlight breaker) Takamachi

**PPS-** Auntie Caro said to tell you that Freidrick thinks Phoenixes are crunchy and taste good with Belkan style barbeque sauce

TSAB trainee Harry (I love explosions) Scalgetti


	6. Papa Yuuno 2

**Author's note- **Thanks for all the feedback guys and this is what happens when I am procrastinating instead of working. Also I find this particular ficlet interesting since having Lily alive really changes the dynamics of the story so she is getting more focus at this point that baby Harry. That being said however this story will become much more Harry focused after this one should it be continued. FYI this covers the SSX arc of Nanoha and Harry will be going to Hogawarts during the Hukebein crisis. Oh and Nove found Einhart a lot early than in cannon Nanoha so just run with it

**Papa Yuuno 2**

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time," Signum said standing opposite Lily on the training field.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure I was worthy of a Belkan Knight first," Lily replied.

"Three years is a long time, I do not like to be kept waiting," Signum said summoning her knight's armor.

"I hope I am worth the wait," Lily said her own armor flaring into existence.

"We shall see," Signum replied as the clash of blades began.

_That things training has certainly paid off, and she is more of swordswoman than that dam speedster._ Lily was an untrained C class mage when she first arrived on Mid Childa, but quickly rose through the ranks to an A class aerial mage with a rather interesting hybrid style of Belkan and Wizarding magic. While the Mid Childan and Belkan styles of magic were powerful the range of spells for use in battle was fairly limited and difficult to master to the point of being effective. In contrast Lily's wizarding magic was incredibly diverse, with a wide range of spells that could be fired on the fly with miniscule charging times.

"Where is Agito," Lily asked as she blocked a powerful over head blow.

"Watching with Rein," Signum replied before flipping backwards to avoid Lily's armored boot.

"I'll just have to make this more interesting then," Lily said catching Signum with a jelly fingers jinx loosing Signum's grip on levantein with her left hand. Barrier Jackets and Knights Armor could block the stronger wizarding spells with little difficulty, several of the direct effect spells could still pass through with a weakened effect.

"Sky fang," Signum roared firing back with a blast of her own before leaping into the sky.

"Saber Lily form," Lily called out her barrier jacket changing with a flash of light. Her Blue ankle length skirt turned white and now only fell to her knees. The rest of the dress turned a pristine white her armor reducing and becoming more aerodynamic, her upper back exposed as her wings formed around her. _Let's go Excalibur. _Lily blasted off the ground weaving through a barrage of sturn falcon bolts.

A loud explosion rocked the special section headquarters throwing up a cloud of dust from the training fields. "Nanoha what are you doing," Hayate sent out telepathically.

"It's not me, training is over for the day," Nanoha sent back.

"It's Signum," Rein replied.

"Yeah she is battling Lily," Agito added.

"She's what," Hayate shot back.

"Signum is finally getting her match," Agito said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Signum what the hell do you think you are doing. Lily literally just passed her A rank exam for Kaiser's sake," Hayate screamed over her mental link to her knights. Another explosion tinted with a hint of gold rocked the facility.

"Holy crap….." Nanoha said as she arrived on scene watching Lily slowly break down Signum's defenses with a series of tickling, cheering, and jelly limb spells while her own armor looked ready to crack.

"Agito," Signum called out.

"Unison in," Agito screamed with Signum the force of the unison canceling out Lily's spells, as Lily took a moment to reform her Knights armor to her standard blue mode.

"Looks like things are getting more interesting," Lily commented as the light faded.

"Yes," Signum replied with a fang bearing grin.

"Well aren't you going to stop them," Vita asked arriving to watch the fight.

"Only if I have to," Nanoha replied growing more interested in the fight. Only Nanoha and Fate ever sparred with Signum while in unison with agito due to the increased abilities granted by the unison and now it looked like there was a third.

"Nanoha!" Hayate exclaimed racing towards the training fields.

The battle continued as the combatants began pulling out their more interesting in powerful spells, a look of absolute glee plastered on their faces. "Brennenkugel," Signum roared launching a dozen fireballs towards Lily.

"Avalon," Lily called spinning to block the fireballs with her sheath while launching a blast of air at Signum knocking her back.

"Signum we need to smash through that shield of hers." Agito said as Lily continued to block their attacks.

"Agreed that shield of hers is much more powerful than expected," Signum replied as they continued to cross blades sending a shower of sparks across the training field.

_Dam it I need to end this soon._ Despite all her progress in magical combat she would never have the reserves of the other TSAB mages. Her saving grace was the efficiency of wizarding magic allowing her to fire off a constant barrage of spells, forcing Signum back with a flurry of cutting curses.

"Signum," Agito called out as they were buffeted by an array of spells.

"I'm fine it was just cutting spells this time," Signum replied. _Dam her spells its next to impossible to tell if it's harmless or not until it hits._

Now over thirty minutes into the battle the training ground was a complete mess, downed trees and piles of rubble littered the ground. While a small crowd continued to gather to see what would come to be known as the match of the year. _This better not end like the last time Signum went all out. I mean she isn't Nanoha but Lily likes to give as good as she gets._ Hayate looked on as Shamal added a few barriers to protect the by standers.

Lily slowly maneuvered Signum through the downed rubble luring the ancient knight into one of the few remaining clusters of trees on the training field. "Bombarda," Lily roared launching a large pulse of magic from her hand to the left of Signum while a blade of energy cut through the trees on her left.

"Agito," Signum called out as the unison ended in a flash. "Panzergeist," Signum intoned surrounding her body with a pink shield as the large trees fell down on her.

Breathing heavy Lily raised Excalibur over her head golden magical particles surrounding the sword with a heavenly glow. "Excalibur," Lily roared swinging her device in a forward arc.

"Counter bind," Agito called out magical chains catching Lily before she could complete her downward arc, the incomplete blast tearing through the top of the clearing.

"SOB," Lily swore struggling to break the chains as Signum burst from the clearing Levantien already in bow form

"Fly my Falcon," Signum called out notching a magical arrow.

"Excalibur, Saber Alter form," Lily yelled purging her barrier jacket as Signum let the arrow fly. The color drained from Lily's barrier jacket turning jet black as more armor plates were added looking like the full plate mail of knight's of old just as the arrow hit. Rocked hard by the explosion Lily flew backwards impacting the ground hard before coming to a stop forming a short trench in the ground.

"Dam it," Lily cursed groggily as Agito reapplied the counter bind. Signum was surprised to find Lily was still conscious after taking a Sturn Falcon with just her modified knight's armor.

"Sorry I didn't give you a better fight," Lily said from the ground as Signum approached.

"Stand tall Lily Evans you are a true knight, and warrior," Signum said looking down on her a gentle look gracing her features.

"What she means is that you did great. Only two other people can fight Signum while I'm with her and only one of them ever takes it as far as you did," Agito explained as Lily's eyes went wide.

"Does that mean you're going to call me that thing mark 2 now," Lily said as Signum helped her to her feet.

"No there will only ever be one of those, Lily Evans," Signum replied putting an arm over her shoulder. "If you wish to learn more of Belkan Swordsmanship I help run a dojo near Hayate's home."

"Only if you let me teach you some wizard magic, there are some similarities between Ancient Belkan spell structure and Wizarding runes and arithmancy," Lily replied. "It might even give you an edge the next time you face Nanoha." Lily added.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Signum replied as the others rushed over to them.

"Signum, what the heck were you thinking," Hayate yelled rushing over to the battered combatants.

"Having fun," Lily replied sharing a look with Signum.

"This is all your fault Nanoha," Shamal said glaring at the combat instructor.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this," Nanoha shot back while Shamal began healing them.

"No you just trained her," Vita remarked.

**Section Break**

"Mama," Harry exclaimed jumping out of Yuuno's arms rushing over to Lily.

"Did you have fun with Yuuno today," Lily asked.

"I got to explore the library today. Did you know you can fly in the library, Arf said next time she might show me how to look for books," Harry exclaimed.

"Really," Lily said hoisting Harry into her arms.

"Yeah, Arf was really cool she even let me ride her in wolf mode," Harry cheered.

"Sorry we got swamped at the library today. Chrono had a request that just had to be filled, so Arf offered to watch him for a while," Yuuno replied as Harry got back down grabbing Lily and Yuuno's hands. "How are you feeling though, I'm surprised Shamal let you out already."

"Geeze, it was just a sparring match, and it's not like we knocked each other unconcous. Two days was overkill." Lily replied.

"Hahaha, that's not how everyone is referring to it," Yuuno joked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm one of the aces or something," Lily remarked Harry happily swinging between them.

"Lily you fought on even ground with Signum, only Fate and Nanoha have ever done that," Yuuno replied as they meandered through the marine garden enjoying the Seaside Park.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Lily asked as they watched the sunset across the bay.

"We've known each other a long time right," Yuuno asked.

"Three years and running," Lily replied.

"And you've stayed at my place a lot," Yuuno said.

"Yeah you're place is great when I'm too tired after work and Harry loves visiting you…" Lily said an odd feeling running down her spine. "Yuuno what are you talking about?" a nervous Lily asked.

"Well I was thinking we could make it a more permanent arrangement. Lily would you marry me," Yuuno asked dipping to one knee as he opened a small box.

Harry tugged on Lily's arm pulling her down whispering in her ear. "Say yes mommy, I like daddy Yuuno."

"Yes, yes, yes," Lily exclaimed bowling Yuuno over as she started an aggressive game of tonsil hockey, while Harry caught the shiny ring before it flew over the railing.

Their game continued for several minutes while Harry played with his new shiny toy. A hand grabbed Harry from behind lifting him high into the air. "Where is queen Ixpella," a female voice said.

"Mommy, Daddy help," Harry screamed the armored woman said a bladed hand pulling back to strike.

"Round shield," Yuuno exclaimed the woman's blade bouncing off a green shield before the arm was removed from the body by Lily's blade.

"Harry are you ok," Lily said catching her son.

"Mommy," Harry cried latching tightly onto Lily.

"This is Teana Lanster to all available TSAB combat mages in the vicinity. Armored constructs are currently spreading from the construction zone adjacent to the Marine Garden. These constructs are armed with mass based weaponry and considered highly dangerous. Terminate on sight orders have been given for these constructs." Teana Lanster signaled telepathically.

"Teana this is Lily Evans, I am currently in the Marine Garden with Yuuno and my son," Lily replied.

"Lily you need to get out of there now the Garden is being overrun," Teana replied.

"Yeah about that," Lily said as the marriage pounded on Yuuno's defensive barrier. "Teana who is Ixpella?" Lily asked.

"The Dark queen of Gallia one of the contemporaries of the Saint Kaiser her world was lost in the same dislocation event that destroyed Belka," Yuuno explained.

"Any idea on how we can find her?" Teana asked.

"Hey put me down you, I am you queen listen to me you stupid Marriage," a young female voice screamed. "I am your creator, I order you to put me down!"

"Um, I don't think that is going to be a problem," Lily said.

"Wait what," Teana said.

"Look we'll call you back," Lily said.

"Harry I need you to stay here with Daddy, while Mommy takes care of the bad guys ok," Lily said switching her Knights armor to alter mode.

"Ok," Harry said hugging Yuuno's leg

Lily tore through the marriage, her wizard magic enhancing her blade to beyond a razors edge slicing through her opponents with ease. _Dam these things are like armored inferi._ The marriage continued to battle unless she removed the head, or destroyed the torso. Leaving a trail of mutilated bodies in her wake Lily continued towards the screaming girl. The closer Lily moved towards the girl the more Marriage stood in her path. _Get the hell out of my way._

An explosion of light blanketed the garden forcing the girl to clamp her eyes shut as she fell to the ground only to find herself captured again. "Put me down you stupid marriage I am your creator," the girl shouted smashing her tiny fists against the chest of her captor.

"So you're the Dark Queen," Lily asked the young red haired girl dressed in a Chinese inspired dress currently in her arms.

"Yes I am Ixpella, and these are my marriage," Ixpella said sadly.

"Why did you create them," Lily asked cutting down another armored warrior.

"I didn't, I hate them, but they are a part of me," Ixpella cried out.

"If they are a part of you then why are they going out of control?" Lily asked.

"Some must have my control core," Ixpella said. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see the blue sky again," Ixpella said sadly a tear trailing down her cheek.

"It's alright Ixy, we'll find that control core and then destroy the marriage," Lily said shifting Ixpella to her back.

"It's Ixpella, and what makes you think you can defeat them. My marriages were the first and last line of defense for my Kingdom Gallia," Ixpella replied.

"What makes you think that I can't, now what does the control core look like." Lily asked.

"Is it a big red jewel in the shape of a diamond," Teana called out over the com system.

"Yes, how did you find it," Ixpella exclaimed.

"Subaru beat it out of my ex partner. She is on the way to your location now," Teana said as the marriage grew more out of control.

"Ixy what happened," Lily asked as she fought her way back to Yuuno's barrier.

"The marriage's link to the control core was cut and they are running out of control. I will try to reassert control before anymore damage is done. Wow the sun is so pretty," Ixpellia said as the sun dipped below the water basking them in an orange glow.

"You've never seen the sunset before," Lily asked.

"Gallia was a dark, and dirty place," Ixpellia shuddered.

"Mommy," Harry exclaimed running over to Lily as they returned finding Yuuno's barrier much larger and packed with other people escaping from the marriage.

"Harry can you keep Ixy company while I deal with the marriage," Lily said setting Ixpella down.

"Sure," Harry said taking Ixy hand. "High I'm Harry, mommy says I'm from Earth, but Mid Childa is my home now. What planet are you from?" Harry asked.

"Gallia," Ixpellia replied.

"Cool, so can you do magic," Harry said making Lily's engagement ring float in his hand.

Ixpella looked down sadness in her eyes. "Yes, but the only magic I can do is with my marriage and now I don't even have enough magic to do that," Ixpella said sadly.

"So you don't have enough power, that ok, Vivio's mom has this cool spell called Starlight breaker that draws in the magic around you. If we did that then you would have enough magic to control the marriage." Harry said cheerfully.

"Excalibur," Lily roared unleashing a blast of golden energy wiping out a horde of marriage as the people cheered.

"Arturia," Ixpella gasped.

"Hu, that's just my mom," Harry replied.

"But that's just like the Queen of Knights an ancient legend from when my kingdom was still in existence." Ixpella gasped as Lily continued to tear through the marriage.

"Really, cool," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to be just like her except I can't do anything except destroy stuff as golden particles of light fell down around them," Ixpellia said.

"Why not," Harry said. Mommy used these against the marriage so we can gather up the extra and use them to," Harry said using his magic to gather the falling particle of magic.

"Ok, I'll try," Ixpellia said holding Harry's hand as they concentrated on drawing the golden particles into their hands.

Another wave of golden energy vaporized a row of approaching marriage lighting up the night sky. _Oh hell, Yuuno you'd better reinforce the barrier._ The marriages arms shifted forms unleashing a barrage of projectile weapons. "Avalon," Lily yelled sheathing Excalibur and slamming it to the ground in front of her a golden shield deflecting the mass based weaponry.

"Holy shit, I knew Yuuno was good but this is nuts," Subaru said looking at the massive amount of destruction surrounding Yuuno's barrier.

"Do you have the control core," Lily called out from below.

"Yes," Subaru replied.

"Good then give it to Ixy," Lily replied.

"Roger," Subaru replied entering the barrier.

"My control core," Ixy called out looking towards Subaru as dense ball of light grew between Ixpellia and Harry.

"So how does this work," Subaru asked holding out the control core.

"Well I channel my magic through it to control the marriage." Ixpellia replied.

"Ok, we've got plenty of magic now. So just tell those robots what to do," Harry added.

"Um, ok," Ixpellia taking hold of the glowing ball of magical energy. "Here it goes," Ixpella said pushing the glowing ball into the control core. "By the order of Queen Ixpellia I order all Marriage to cease all current action," Ixpellia said as the core absorbed the golden energy.

"Did it work," Subaru asked.

"I don't know. I've never used it like this before," Ixpellia said as beams of golden energy arced out of the jewel slamming into the marriage before shattering. The crowd stood in awe as the marriage slowly disintegrated in a shower of golden light letting up a great cheer as the threat vanished.

"Ixy," Harry said as his new friend slumped to the ground.

"I'm tired," Ixpellia said falling to the ground. "Well at least I got to the see the sunset this time."

"What do you mean," Subaru asked catching the girl.

"I'm only ever awake to control my marriage now that they are gone I don't have the energy left to do anything else. I hope there are nice people like Lily and Harry when I wake up next time." Ixpellia said.

"Oh you just need more energy, then you can use this," Harry said holding a smaller ball of energy.

"No Harry wait," Lily, Yuuno and Subaru cried as Harry slammed the golden ball into Ixpellia's chest.

"Wow, that's tingly, what happened," Ixpellia said feeling more energized.

"My idiot son, decided it was a good idea to slam a mass of unknown magic into your body, not to mention how he even generated the energy in the first place," Lily explained.

"Ixy, and I gathered it up like that time I saw Auntie Nanoha doing in practice once.

"I'm not even going to begin to tell you just how many things are wrong with that statement," Teana and Subaru both said resisting a shudder.

"Um, what am I going to do now, my kingdom doesn't exist anymore?" Ixpellia asked.

"She is going to come with me of course," Lily said picking Ixpellia up. "So what do you say Ixy. Harry could use a big sister to look after him so he doesn't go using unpracticed magic, and Yuuno knows all about ancient civilizations so he might know some stuff about your home." Lily said.

"Momma," Ixpellia said looking up with tears of happiness.

"Yes," Lily replied as Ixpellia did her best to wrap her small arms around her.

**Section Break**

"So how are they," Lily asked as Shamal examined her son and daughter.

"Harry is just fine, he is still showing no I'll effects from removing the wraith from his body. In fact his linker core has assimilated the remains of the wraith boosting his power." Shamal said. "Not to mention he seems to have a knack for gathering magical power given last night's escapade.

"What about Ixpellia," Lily asked.

"That's where things get interesting," Shamal commented.

"What do you mean interesting," Lily asked.

"It seems the condensed magical particles given off by your excalibur attack and Avalon defense had an interesting effect on Ixpellia's linker core." Shamal said. "Ixpellia's linker core is massive easily on par with Vivio's, but it was altered to channel that power through the control core to create and control the marriage. The problem was it had no shut off valve and would drain her completely forcing Ixpellia to hibernate between uses. My best guess is that this was a control mechanism of sorts so she could not go rouge."

"Will she be ok?" Lily asked growing concerned.

"Oh, Ixpellia will be just fine. It appears that the condensed magical particles generated by your device completely destroyed the control core and altered Ixpellia's linker core." Shamal replied.

"How," Lily asked.

"The particles removed the alterations so Ixpellia's linker core is functioning normally, well normal for Ancient Belkan Royalty anyway, if Vivio's linker core is any example." Shamal said.

"So, Ixpellia,.." Lily began.

"Will be massively powerful, and can more than likely be able to go big, as Vivio calls it," Shamal said. "I'm actually more interested in the healing powers of those particles given off by your device. How did you design something like that," Shamal asked.

"Um, I didn't," Lily replied

"Do you want to explain it to her or should I," an annoyed Yuuno said dragging a protesting Mariel into the room.

"But it works great, who cares how I created it," Mariel protested.

"Mariel, what did you do," Shamal said glaring at the self proclaimed mad scientist.

"Well um you see it's about your device," Mariel began.

"And just what is wrong with Excalibur," Lily said.

"We only actually made the sword," Mariel replied quickly.

"Um, then who made the sheath," Lily shot back.

"I um,…. don't kill me," Mariel said.

"I found it. It was part of a cache of artifacts I found while I was on a dig in England right before I ran into you," Yuuno said. "I thought the sheath was a replica of the one used by the Queen of Knights Arturia from an Ancient Belkan legend."

"Wait a minute you don't mean King Arthur do you," Lily gasped.

"Yes, the King Arthur legend is probably derived from Belkan colonists or refugees who brought the story with them to Earth." Yuuno said.

"Wait a minute you said this was a replica, but then why does have as much power as it does and how did it help heal Ixpellia." Lily asked.

"Um, it might actually be the real thing, and we just had no idea how to use it. You see a lot of the Ancient Belkan artifacts and older relics are magically and DNA encoded so it would do nothing for me but everything for you." Yuuno explained.

"Geeze, I feel like I'm in a badly written story or something," Lily groaned.

"Either way you are still my queen," Yuuno replied with a smile pulling his fiancé close.

**Section Break**

"I still can't believe you picked her for your best man of all people," Chrono groused as they waited for the wedding to begin.

"Because I knew the kind of speech you would give," Yuuno shot back quietly.

"Still it's not exactly,…." Chrono said.

"Chrono you will behave or Nanoha's starlight breaker will be the least of your problems," Fate said her hand crackling with electricity.

"Quiet it's starting," Nanoha, Yuuno's best whispered harshly.

Traditional Belkan music began as Vivio and Ixpellia walked down the isle spreading flower petals. A resplendent Lily glided down the isle looking like a regal princess in a custom designed gown courtesy of Hayate and Knight Carim who was also performing the ceremony. The white gown was fit for a queen and hugged Lily's form displaying her womanly curves while remaining surprisingly discrete, which was quite the surprise given Hayate's usual costume ideas. On the brides side Lily wished she could have had her old friend Alice, Amelia, and Selene standing as her brides maids, but her contact with Earth was limited to keep Albus's and James's grubby hands off her son. Instead Signum took the role of Maid of Honor while, Shamal, and Hayate were her bridesmaids.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Carim said as Yuuno proved once and for all he was a man and not some girlie ferret boy like a nameless admiral proclaimed him to be. Yuuno leaned in for the laying the ground work for an energetic adult workout as the newlyweds battled for control with their tongues. Overwhelmed by their surrogate family members happiness, a mother and father for Ixpella, and a favorite uncle for Vivio the pairs magic surged out of control bathing the room in a rainbow while golden stars fell from the ceiling.

"Carim gasped at the magical light show, "The blessing of the Kaiser and the Queen." While the Saint Kaiser was the main deity like being for the Saint Church other important figures were also revered like the Dark Queen of Gallia who was more of a divine angel of retribution. Yuuno and Lily looked up at the stunned crowd as the light show subsided.

"We're sorry we didn't mean it," Vivio and Ixpellia cried out running up to the happy couple.  
"You two didn't do anything wrong," Lily said reassuring the pair.

"In fact you two did something wonderful," Carim said. "You gave them the blessing of the Kings, you majesty."

"Don't call me that," the pair exclaimed frantically waving their arms.

"Again thank you," Yuuno said crouching down to their level. "Now why don't you lead us out so we can go get something to eat." The girl's faces immediately perked up and quickly made their way down the isle throwing flowers with gusto.

"So what's the plan for the honeymoon," Hayate asked the happy couple doing little to hide her lecherous grin.

"I'd like to try and visit Earth and see my parents," Lily said sadly having not seen her parents in years since her hasty exit. The few messages she was able to pass back and forth were simply not enough.

"I can watch, Harry and Lily if you need," Signum volunteered.

"Thanks Signum, but Harry and Ixy will be coming with us," Yuuno replied.

"But how will you have any fun," Hayate giggled.

A hand slammed down hard on the back of Hayate's head ending her giggling. "Is that all you ever think about Hayate," Nanoha groaned.

"Anyway I think it's time for tossing of the bouquet don't you think," Hayate said.

"But Hayate, I thought that it was traditional for the Bride to throw away her sword to symbolize taking up her husband's shield," Signum said staring at Lily's device.

Everyone stared at Signum as the table grew quiet. "Signum, that went out of style before the Saint Kaiser came to power," Shamal said resisting the urge to slap her fellow knight upside her head.

"I… um… but… you see…" Signum sputtered growing red with embarrassment.

"It's alright we've only ever been to one wedding before, and that was a long time ago," Vita replied.

"Really, whose" Hayate said as everyone prepared for the toss.

"Mine," Vita dead panned.

"Wait what….. how," everyone exclaimed stunned.

"I wasn't always an immortal loli you know," Vita remarked. "Man the body I had was to die for. I probably could have made Signum a lesbian, in fact I think I was doing just that at the time." Vita said gazing into the distance as if looking at a found memory. "See the master of the book was passing through my village while the wedding was going on and she and her knight was allowed to participate. Sadly we were attacked after the ceremony and my village was wiped out. In her regret she pulled me into the book in an attempt to make amends since I was dying at the time and I wanted revenge on the bastards. Unfortunately things happened and I ended up looking like I did when I was nine. Well you guys know the rest after that. Sorry about being such a bitch all the time Signum, I never blamed you for anything," Vita said as Lily tossed the bouquet.

The flowers glided through the air in a graceful arc falling past the stunned hands of the other single women falling into Vita's surprised grasp. "Geeze of course this thing falls into my hands, fate must really hate me or something." Vita mumbled before walking off.

"Um, she was pulling our leg right," Hayate said staring at her knights. "Signum, she just made that up right."

Signum looked towards her master an odd look in her eyes. "No Mistress Hayate, she was not lying. I was the first to be bound to the book, and Vita was the second on the night of her own wedding. I do not know why her body is her present age though." Signum replied.

"Hey I caught it! I caught it!" Harry exclaimed clutching mommy's garter.

"So who is the lucky lady," Lily asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you kiddo but I'll still be stuck like this when you're all grown up," Vita said patting Harry on the head.

"Then I'll just figure out a way to fix you then," Harry exclaimed not grasping the implications of the situation.

"Don't hold your hopes up kiddo I've been like this for centuries," Vita replied.

"Then I'll just blast you with mommies golden sparkles. It fixed up big sister, so I bet it can work on you. Then when we're both grown up I'll marry you," Harry said grabbing Vita and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Stunned speechless Vita's face slowly began to match the color of her gown. "I um, sure kiddo… I think … Yeah Hayate needs something," Vita exclaimed before rushing off.

"Vita is everything alright," Hayate asked finding Vita hiding out on a balcony as the reception continued.

"I'll be fine," Vita sniffled.

"You don't look fine to me," Hayate said taking a seat next to her knight. "I can't possibly understand what you've been through, but if you ever want to talk I'll be here."

"I'm the opposite of you Hayate, you yearned for a family, and the book granted your wish. For me it was the opposite, I had everything and I lost it because an enemy came looking for the book." Vita said turning towards Hayate. "It's no use dwelling on my choice, and you have been the best master we have ever had and I know the others feel the same way. Sigunm told me once that it was better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." Vita said.

"She did, who knew Signum was such a romantic," Hayate said.

"Yeah she submitted herself to the book to save her lover Beowulf, for all her gruff exterior Signum is a bigger romantic than Shamal," Vita said.

"Hehehehehe," Hayate giggled.

"Wait you can't tell her I said that. She'll kill me," Vita panicked.

"I think we can make a deal," Hayate said.

"Anything," Vita pleaded.

"You said you were the second to be added to the book so how did Shamal and Zafira become bound to the book." Hayate said stunning Vita who was expecting something perverse.

"Alright, but you cannot tell them I told you," Vita said.

"Deal," Hayate said.

"Needless to say I did not take to being de-aged after being absorbed to the book very well and Signum had trouble dealing with me and her guilt over being partially responsible for the attack. It also didn't help that a lot of people thought that Signum was my mother and Reinforce loved to tease us about this at any opportunity. Well we took things a little too far and ended up wounded. When we came to Shamal the local village doctor was scolding us for being a bunch of idiots. She had us bound with her device under strict orders to remain on bed rest, when the disaster happened. There was a battle in space above the planet and debris from the battle ended up raining down on the planet destroying the town. Shamal managed shield the town saving everyone but her linker core burst from the effect. She was collected by the book as she lay dying to provide a healer to the front line knights." Vita explained.

"So that's why you are so protective of her…" Hayate gasped.

"Yes, if not for our childish fight, we could have easily saved the town and prevented Shamal from dying." Vita said with a downcast look.

"I don't blame you Vita," Shamal said hugging her small knight.

"But I…..," Vita said fighting back tears.

"It's alright the past is the past," Shamal said. "Besides your boyfriend is looking for you," Shamal explained pointing to a waving Harry.

"Shut up," Vita said as she headed over to Harry.

"So you've heard Signum's, Vita's and my story by now," Shamal said as Hayate's facial expression grew worrisome. "It's alright we knew you would find out sooner or later, I'm actually surprised it took you this long." Shamal explained to a surprised Hayate. "Now Zafira's story isn't quite so depressing," Shamal giggled.

"Really," Hayate said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," one of the masters of the book had a small child who loved animals but was terrible at taking care of them. So he had us bind a large wolf to the book to create an indestructible pet for his son," Shamal said to a wide eyed Hayate.

"Hehehehehe," Hayate struggled to reign in her giggles.

"Yes, but things didn't go according to plan and Zafirra the Gaurdian Beast of the Shield and my lover was born," Shamal explained. "And what a lover he is."

"He's wait….. what….. Zafira is your….. you've….. how… when….." Hayate mumbled as her brain shut down.

"Why do you think I'm so good at barriers and not stoic or pissed off all the time, Master," Shamal said heading back into the party.

"I think you broke her," Zaffira said.

"She'll live," Shamal remarked as they returned to the dance floor.

"Vita can we talk to you," Ixpellia, Vivio, and Einhart asked as the party wound down.

"If you want special training you have to clear it with your mothers first," Vita replied.

"Oh we're not here about that," the trio replied.

"Oh….." Vita replied surprised.

"Yes, we saw what happened earlier with Harry," Vivio said.

"And if you ever hurt Harry," Einhart added.

"Wolkenwritter or not, we will destroy you," Ixpellia said as the trio entered their adult modes.

_Well shit they mean business, but just you wait until I get my real body back and I'll show you what a real amazon looks like._ "I'll give you girls credit, but do you really think I am worried about you. Plus do you really think there would be anything for you after your mother's finished with me." Vita replied with a flick of her braided hair. "Also you might want to pick a place a bit more secluded to do your threatening." Vita added as she walked away pointing behind them.

"We, Are, Going, To, Have, A, Long, Conversation, About, The Proper, Use, Of, Your, Adult, Forms," Lily, Nanoha, and Nove said glaring at their daughters.

_ Oh crap…_

_ We're boned…_

_ Don't break my spine….._


	7. Mama Shamal

**Author's note-** Again these are made for fun and I don't own anything so don't sue me. So this time it is Shamal post Vivid and Force. Shamal is delivering a package to Admiral Graham when she runs into Harry and the Dementors the summer before his 5th year. I'll also be playing with Shamal's title as the Knight of the Lake and the King Arthur Legend. FYI a joke or two from the Nanoha manga Omake may show up at some point.

**Mama Shamal**

_Shit…._ Harry felt the cold darkness of Dementors slowly crawl down the alley towards him. "Dam it," Harry cursed he couldn't use his magic with the unknown blond woman walking down the street towards him. _Shit if I use magic now I'm screwed by the ministry and if I don't I get my soul sucked out. I hate my life_

The Dementors relished at such a tasty meal before them two magical and one nonmagical person, plus the woman had more than enough energy for the both of them several times over. Giddy from excitement the dark spectral beings flared their auras racing towards the succulent meal.

"Windy shield," the blond woman said slamming a glowing green wall against the dark beings. "Mage Eaters," Shamal growled staring down the dark manifestations of evil.

"Who…. who…. are you…" Harry stammered as the women held the Demontors off with an unknown shield.

"Klare Wind," the woman said her modern clothing shifting to an elaborate dress with varying shades of green.

"Harry what is going on," Dudley asked as he scooted away from the woman.

"The hell if I know," Harry replied. "Um, miss, I can drive them off," Harry said pulling his wand.

"There is no need," Shamal said.

"But the patronus charm is the only thing that can drive them off," Harry replied.

"Steel yoke," Shamal said as white energy lances impaled the Dementors, the wraiths giving off a howl of pain. "Swirling Storm," Shamal added calling a swirling green tornado to tear the Dementors apart. With a final scream the floating black cloaks disintegrated giving off a flash of light as the trapped energy inside them dispersed into the wind.

"Who are you," Harry stammered while his cousin passed out.

"Shamal Yagami Chief Medical Officer of TSAB Special Section Six," Shamal replied holding a glowing hand over Dudley.

"Is he alright," Harry asked nervously wringing his hands.

"He will be fine, is he your friend," Shamal asked.

"Cousin and my Aunt and Uncle will be pissed if their little Dudders is hurt in anyway," Harry said.

"That will not be a problem, he will only remember this as a bad dream," Shamal said.

"That's a relief," Harry sighed as Shamal began to scan Harry as well.

"Abnormal readings detected," Klare wind intoned.

"Story of my life," Harry remarked still stunned over the evenings events to even question a talking magical ring.

"Do you mind, if I check you out as well," Shamal asked setting up a dimensional barrier.

"Um, ok…" Harry said oddly trusting of the blond woman.

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure you are alright after exposure to the Mage Eaters," Shamal replied a soft glow emanating from her hand. To Harry it was like something out of a sci-fi movie as a band of green magic moved up and down his body as a computer screen formed in mid air in front of Shamal.

_Ok… nothing on Earth ever goes as planned when magic is concerned. _Shamal frowned as the odd readings continued. As the scan moved deeper to Harry's linker core Klare wind sent up a flurry of warnings. _Son of a bitch… How is this kid still standing… wait what one main linker core and two partial linker cores._

"Um is everything ok," Harry said as Shamal continued frowning.

"Harry what is your home life like," Shamal asked quickly changing gears.

"Um, well, you see," Harry stammered trying to come up with something for the strange witch in front of her. He couldn't decide between running for his life, or explaining everything, to the woman who just vaporized two of the Wizarding worlds immortal beings.

"Why don't we get something to eat," Shamal said. "I've always wanted to know more about the British magical world," Shamal said pointing to a nearby cafe.

"Um, ok, but what about Dudley," Harry asked. _Well at least I can get one full meal this summer._

"He'll wake up in a few minutes and head home with no knowledge of what happened," Shamal said leading Harry towards the café. "Don't worry I don't bite," Shamal said smiling back at Harry.

Taking a seat at the local café Harry slowly gave have Shamal a highly edited and tame version of his life explaining what he knew of the magical world to the odd woman. Harry was confused by Shamal who was clearly a very powerful and skilled witch but had no clue about the magical world and occasionally muttered about things still being the same after hundreds of years.

"Lindy what do you know about the wizarding world here on Earth," Shamal asked contacting a semi retired Lindy Harlowan was currently staying in Japan.

"I didn't know Earth had a magical community," Lindy replied as Harry continued his tale.

"Apparently they do, and Mage Eaters are employed as prison guards," Shamal explained.

"What!" Lindy shouted.

"Yes, I disposed of two of them tonight as they tried to attack me and two other children," Shamal explained.

"And the mage eaters," Lindy asked.

"Destroyed, the pair must have been starving to have been that weak," Shamal answered. "Hold on," Shamal added quickly ending the transmission.

"Mr. Potter you need to come with us," two oddly dressed men said walking up behind Harry.

"And why does Harry need to go with you? Do you know these people Harry?" Shamal asked.

"This does not concern you miss," one of the men said striking Shamal with a red jet of magic knocking her unconscious as Harry vanished from his seat.

An angry Knight of the Lake woke a few minutes later, slumped over her seat in the café with Harry nowhere in sight. "Klare wind, report," Shamal said.

"Unknown magic was used to knock you unconscious, and an attempt was made to alter your memories." Klare wind replied in her head.

"What is the current location of Harry," Shamal asked.

"Unknown, he is currently outside the range of passive scanning," Klare wind replied.

"Lindy, two unknown mages knocked me unconscious and attempted to modify my memories." Shamal said.

"What is your status," Lindy asked.

"I am unharmed however Harry is missing," Shamal replied.

"I assume you want to go looking for him," Lindy said.

"Yes, while I didn't get the full story from him, that boy reminds me to much of Hayate, had we not been there for her, it's about time someone cared for the boy," Shamal replied leaving the café not surprised that no one in the café noticed anything wrong. Most people didn't have her defense against mind altering magic.

"And you want to be that someone," Lindy said. "I guess Nanoha, Fate, Subaru and Nove are rubbing off on you."

"Yes," an embarrassed Shamal replied.

"Alright, I'll clear it with the higher ups, now go bring your son home," Lindy said.

"He is not my son," Shamal retorted.

"Yet," Lindy giggled ending the transmission.

**Section Break**

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Potter," Cornelius Fudge the current Minister of Magic said staring down at the boy from his seat in the Wizamgot chamber.

"No," Harry replied still recovering from the sudden portkey to the ministry building.

"Mr. Potter you have been accused of using dark magic, to the use of underage magic, and breaking the statute of secrecy," Mr. Fudge stated. "How do you plead?"

"Um, not guilty," Harry replied.

"How do you explain this then," Delores Umbridge stated holding up a glass vial with a few black specks inside it. "Ministries exhibit 1, the remains of two dementors. Let me remind you that Dementors are immortal." Delores said displaying the evidence to the rest of the Wizamgot.

"I didn't kill it," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh you expect us to believe that, just like you didn't kill Cedric Digory," Delores said.

"Yes, it was Voldemort who kill him," Harry screamed rage building inside of him.

"But you are the only one saying that," Delores said. "Do you really expect us to believe the word of a misguided child who also memory charmed a muggle."

"I didn't do this, I haven't used magic since school ended," Harry yelled.

"Really, so if you didn't do it who did," Delores said as a woman appeared out of a rotating light green triangle.

"I did," Shamal said floating down from the ceiling. "And why is this child in front of a tribunal.

"Aurors restrain that woman," Fudge yelled.

"Panzer shield," Shamal said a large green runic triangle easily blocking the rainbow colored spells of the aurors. "I apologize for the sudden entrance, but I just wanted to make sure Harry was ok after what happened."

"Who are you," Fudge called out cowering behind his seat.

"Shamal Yagami the Knight of the Lake and the Chief Medical Officer of TSAB special duty section six," Shamal said.

"Impossible," another witch exclaimed.

"Yeah the Lady of the lake had pink hair," another called out.

"And a sword, and was bustier, and not so heavy," several voices commented on Shamal as she stood in the center of the chamber.

_I lost all the weight dam it…"_Stupid Signum you dam shotacon, the one time I help you get Laevantein back and this is the thanks I get. Stupid sexy Lancelot..." Shamal muttered.

"See she can't be the Lady of the Lake," another man called out.

"I have had it, I am the lady of the Lake who raised Sir Lancelot," Shamal said water bursting from her feet. "It was my sister who you idiots remember because your prized Excalibur was her flaming sword Laevantein and she gave it to Arturia at the request of Merlin. That old coot could never keep well enough alone. Seriously making a young girl like that dress like a boy and be king." Shamal ranted her anger and magic continuing to grow to epic levels shaking the foundation of the Ministry.

"The legends do not do justice to your beauty, oh heavenly lady of the Lake," Bill Weasley said acting as the Gringotts observer to the Wizamgot. "Truly the scribes who penned those lies have never been graced with such unearthly beauty, the nymphs of old pale in comparison to your radiance," Bill continued before one angry witch blew the entire Ministry to Kingdom come. "It would be my honor to escort you, at some point in the future to see how Britain has changed in your absence."

_He's cute…_ "Why thank you, what is your name," Shamal said her anger rescinding.

"Bill Weasley, oh great lady," Bill replied as the Wizamgot breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why have you come oh Lady of the Lake," Amelia Bones asked.

"You can call me Shamal, and I wanted to make sure Harry was ok," Shamal replied. "So Harry are you ok?"

Harry was stunned no one ever went that far for him before, not his friends, supposed family members, teachers, or anyone else. Shamal was threatening to single handedly tear down the entire ministry and had the power to do it to. _Wow…. she wants to know if I'm ok.. Can I really tell her?_ A small voice in Harry's head was screaming at him to trust her, and tell him everything despite his reservations. _It's not like I have anything left to loose, the ministry and voldemort already want my head on a platter, but if she does it at least my last sight will be one of heavenly beauty._

"No I'm not ok," Harry said.

"Harry what's wrong," Shamal asked growing concerned.

"I grew up with an Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, who hate magic. They tried to beat the magic out of me until I turned 11 and they still try when I am home from school. Not to mention the Dark Lord Voldemort wants my head since I apparently killed him as a baby after he murdered my real parents. Don't even get me started on the government since they refuse to believe me after said dark lord got his body back earlier this summer by using my own blood in a crazy ass ceremony. Oh and I have a godfather who was wrongly imprisoned and thinks I am a clone of my father. The Headmaster of my school, Albus Dumbledore the one person who seems to have any clue about what's going on won't even talk to me. He just throws me into danger and expects everything to work out for the best. And you know what happened tonight." Harry said slumping against Shamal in exhaustion.

If people thought mistaking someone else for the Lady of the Lake made Shamal angry, this was cold blooded fury. Shamal was not like the easily angered Iron Knight who roared with the fury of a raging Firestorm, her anger hung over the crowd like the calm just before hurricane swept ashore. "Harry is coming home with me. I will heal his wounds, and teach him magic the likes of which you have never seen. Any objections have been overruled and anyone who has injured my son will be expecting a visit from me or my sisters. Harry is now family and we are very protective of family," Shamal explained surprising Harry with her comment about family.

"Really," Harry said stunned by her words.

"Yes, you are now family," Shamal replied.

"So um are you my …." Harry asked.

"Cousin, sister, aunt, or mother, it is up to you to decide," Shamal replied.

"Um, well I have an aunt and she is a jerk just like my cousin, and your to old to be my sister. So…. um… would it be ok if I called you mom, since I've never really had one before," Harry said.

"Yes," Shamal said wrapping her arms around Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Albus Dumbledore said having finally reached the chambers.

"Why not," Shamal replied cocking her head to the side.

"Harry, you need to come with me. It is not safe here," Albus said unable to look Harry in the eye.

"Well, we were just leaving anyway," Shamal said.

"I can't allow that," Albus said.

"And why not," Shamal asked while making the calculations for a teleport directly to the Yagami family home on Mid-Childa.

"Harry must be properly protected," Albus explained.

"Oh, he will be. My family is quite capable of handling any threats that are thrown our way," Shamal replied summoning a Belkan triangle before she flashed out of existence taking Harry with her.

**Section Break**

"Shamal when did you get back," Hayate asked as her Knight of the Lake stormed outside across the street and began trying to obliterate the ocean with her magic.

"Of all the hair brained half assed… I'm going to tear that bastard apart… stupid meddling son of a bitch….. He just couldn't leave well enough alone….." Shamal ranted in several different languages two of which Hayate was sure were considered extinct.

"Um Shamal is everything alright," Hayate asked joining her knight on the beach.

"I'm sorry for not asking for permission first but it seems that I have acquired a trait shared by Nanoha, Fate, Subaru, and Nove," Shamal said as she continued to blast the ocean releasing her pent up anger.

"That's wonderful, but why are you so upset," Hayate exclaimed hugging her knight.

"His life was not an easy one Hayate," Shamal replied.

"What do you mean by not easy," Hayate said her eyes narrowing.

"He was continually abused and malnourished as a child, his relatives tried to beat the magic out of him. However that's not the worst of it, a mage sealed his linker core when he has an external leach on his core. He should be dead but somehow a fragment of another linker core trying to merge with his own while fighting off the leech. He should be dead right now, it's a miracle his core hasn't imploded crippling him or exploded killing him. His homeland treats him as some sort of messianic figure or crazed lunatic. And as if that wasn't enough no one has ever been 100% in his corner, but yet he still has enough faith in people to trust me and call me mom," Shamal explained a tear rolling down her cheek.

Hayate's eyes narrowed. "I will be having words with Harry's relatives and this British magical world.

"Yes, we will," Signum added having caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I'll introduce them to graff eisen," Vita added having joined the trio.

"Thank you," Shamal said smiling.

"So you're a mom now, does that mean your finally going to learn how to cook," Signum joked.

"I can cook dam it," Shamal fired back.

"Yeah, just biological weapons," Vita cracked as Shamal continued to scowl.

"But seriously does this mean you need to go out and by some mom jeans." Hayate added poking Shamal in the stomach surprised by how firm it was.

"I'll have you know I lost all of that weight, unlike a certain commander who's been snacking too much lately," Shamal giggled pinching Hayate's sides, able to grab far more than Hayate was willing to admit.

"Hehehe, someone needs to go running more," Vita laughed while Hayate grumbled.

"Vita it's not nice to joke about that, and you might want to watch out excess weight shows easily on flat chested girls," Signum remarked.

"I'm a growing girl, and you need to watch yourself thunder thighs. I saw Fate running rings around you in practice the other day," Vita remarked as they made their way back inside.

"Um does this mean no one wants any breakfast," Harry said finishing up an omlet.

"Not a chance," Vita said exclaimed taking one whiff of the food and making a beeline for the table.

"Um, ok, but I thought….." Harry said confused, his Aunt never had any breakfast when she thought she was gaining weight.

"Harry we are all in the military, we might be a bit softer at the end of a vacation, but out of shape we are not," Signum said.

"Oh ok," Harry said having only just been introduced to the family the night before.

"Besides it is fun, to get back at Hayate for her interesting tastes once and a while," Vita said with a grin.

"Wow, Harry this is really good," Hayate said tearing into her food.

"Um, thanks," Harry said blushing.

"Harry why did you make breakfast for us," Shamal asked.

"Um well I just wanted to pay you back for everything. No one has ever stood up for me like that before," Hary replied.

"Well not anymore, you are family now and no one hurts family," Hayate explained as Zafira rubbed his head against Harry's leg in a show of support.

"Now since you cooked all this wonderful food we are going to clean up." Signum said.

"Yeah, eat up," Vita said plopping down a large plate of food in front of Harry. "You cooked it so it's only fair that you get to eat it,"

A strange gentle feeling welled up in Harry's chest at seeing all the kind faces seated around the room happily eating his food and smiling at him. The feeling continued to grow as they tried to include him in the conversation asking him about his own magic. _Why.. what is this feeling… what is happening…_ Harry clutched his chest a tear falling down his cheek.

"Harry what's wrong," Shamal said instantly by his side.

"I don't know, I was fine making breakfast, but now my chest feels funny," Harry replied.

"What does it feel like," Shamal asked placing a hand on shoulder as she knelt by his side.

"Warm, safe, it's like a weight is gone, what happened," Harry replied.

"It's love," Hayate said.

"Love," Harry said.

"Yes, the love of a mother, and the love of a family," Hayate said.

"So this is what love feels like," Harry said quietly. "Mom, do you think my biological mom, would have made me feel the same way," Harry asked.

"Yes," Shamal said pulling Harry into a hug. "I know I'm not her, and we haven't known each other a long time, but you are my son and I love you just the same," Shamal said.

"Thank you," Harry said as he broke down with tears of happiness.

"Shamal, where do Harry's relatives live," Hayate asked telepathically.

"Why," Shamal replied as she held onto Harry.

"I just want to talk to them," Hayate stated.

"Hayate…" Shamal said.

"I just want to talk to them," Hayate said again.

"If by talk you mean introducing them to Eisen," Vita growled.

"I was thinking of Laevatein myself," Signum added.

"I'll settle for practicing a few new moves on them," Zafirra's gruff voice added.

"We found them," Rein chimed in.

"Yeah it took us all night but we got them," Agito said.

"Great work you two," Hayate exclaimed.

"You are not going to visit his relatives." Shamal said. "Rein I'm going to need your help today. Oh and Hayate I may need a boost from the book today."

"Shamal, what are you planning," Hayate asked.

"Doing something I couldn't all those years ago. I'm going to operate on Harry's linker core. It is currently bound and being attacked by some sort of energy leech, while a second partial core seems to be protecting but it's also making his core unstable." Shamal explained.

"Is that even possible," Signum asked.

"Yes, I learned much healing Nanoha's core and working with Vivio," Shamal replied. "It's just going to take all the control and power I have," Shamal explained.

"Don't worry Shamal, I'll show whatever is hurting Harry I wasn't named Reinforce for nothing, it's about time people learned I am my mother's daughter," Rein said hovering over them.

**Section Break**

Several days past as Harry settled into the Yagami household and Shamal prepared for the complicated procedure, while Hayate pushed through all of the paperwork to finalize the adoption. Several of the higher ups wanted to debrief Harry on Earth's magical society, but decided discretion was the better part of valor in order to avoid making one Mid-Childa's nuclear family's angry. This suited Hayate just fine as the arm chair admirals needed an occasional reminder, that they were squishy and went splat faster than Vita could say ice cream. So it was a week later that Special Section six was given the latest and best medical equipment pleasing Shamal to no end. See it really does help when you ask nicely was running through the minds of the Yagami family as Shamal prepared for surgery.

"Don't worry Harry everything will be just fine," Shamal said as the sedative kicked in.

"I trust you mom," Harry said before drifting to sleep.

"I know," Shamal replied. "Rein Unision in."

"Let's do this," Rein exclaimed as she merged with Shamal turning her green knights armor several shades lighter.

Activating Klare wind Shamal slowly removed Harry's linker core from his body grimacing at the dark pulsating mass trying to absorb it. As a Wolkenwritter and a healer Shamal had centuries of experience in dealing with linker cores and was the TSAB expert on the subject. However Harry's situation was one she hadn't seen before. Harry's linker core strained pulsing against the chains wrapped tightly around it while two masses of energy struggled for dominance drawing in what little magic could escape. _Shit that's stuck on their tighter than I expected._ The dark energy leech refused to budge using the chains to increase its hold on Harry's linker core.

"Shamal what are we going to do," Rein asked as their efforts proved futile so far.

"If I use anymore force we risk damaging Harrys linker core or the shield holding the leech off and I really don't want to find out what will happen if that thing absorbs Harry's core." Shamal replied.

"What if the blast came from Harry's core itself," Rein asked.

"That might work but it's risky as it will damage the shield as well," Shamal replied. "But we will be free to use stronger magic against it. Rein the minute Harry's core is free I want you to get rid of the leech." Shamal said as Rein readied a spell she specially prepared for this a micro Diabolic Emision specifically tuned to the energy frequency of the leech. Wielding thin strands of magic Shamal slowly began working through the magical chains dismantling the magical constructs. The spell was unlike anything she had seen in a long time. Very few magical societies used thought and emotion based magical formulas anymore having move to the more reliable mathematically based constructs. While mathematical based systems were less maliable and diverse, they were more powerful and the spell did exactly what you intended it to do regardless of your mental state. These systems also opened the door for the construction of mage tech and devices. While more powerful than expected given the magical system used to bind Harry's core Shamal was slowly making headway against the bindings.

"Shamal look out," Rein screamed as a hidden spell woven into the chains activated.

"Ahhh," Shamal screamed as raw uncontrolled magic slammed against her body like a tidal wave before passing out.

"Shit what the hell was that," Hayate exclaimed as Harry's linker core exploded flooding the room with light before sinking back into his chest.

"Shamal," Vita called out catching the Knight of the Lake.

"Vita," Rein called out.

"Rein, what happened," Signum asked.

"Shamal, she's gone," Rein replied.

"Shamal's dead," Vita gasped.

"No, just gone, the blast knocked her consciousness out of her body. If she was dead the unison would cancel," Rein replied.

"Reins, right, she is still linked to the book. I can feel her, she's just not in the room," Hayate added.

"Well then where is she," Zafira asked.

"I don't know," Hayate said as they stood guard over them.

**Section Break**

"Voldemort," Harry gasped having staring at the evil wizard after waking up in a strange space. The dimension for a lack of a better term was a large hall reminiscent of the great hall at Howarts except a brilliant white instead of a muted stone.

"The hero awakens," Voldemort exclaimed marching towards Harry.

"Stay the hell away from him," a female voice roared staggering out from behind one of the columns.

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise as a heavily injured Lily Potter stepped out from behind one of the columns. "Hahaha so that's how you did it, the good and noble Lily Potter isn't as light as she seems. What do you think your son would say if he knew the truth?" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Go to hell," Harry exclaimed balling his fists.

"And what do you expect to do without a wand," Voldemort said throwing Harry into the wall with a wave of his hand. "I have mastered magic's the likes of which you can never comprehend what can you hope to do against me." Voldemort said hammering Lily into the ground.

"Mom," Harry yelled as Lily let out a scream of pain.

"Pathetic, you couldn't even complete the ritual properly, this just proves that muggles should stay out of things they can't understand." Voldemort said focusing on Lily intent on revenge for stopping him all those years ago.

"And with this my revenge is complete," Voldemort growled slowly breaking every bone in Lily's body with his magic. "I win Lily Potter and soon your son will join you,"

"Stay the hell away from my mom," Harry screamed slamming into Voldemort breaking his hold on Lily.

"Insolence," Voldemort hissed.

"I beat you before and I can do it again," Harry exclaimed.

"And yet I am still hear Potter you are only preventing the inevitable," Voldemort replied stalking towards them.

"I'll kill you," Harry said standing protectively over his biological mother. "I've done it once before

"What,…." Voldemort said.

"Yeah, that stupid copy you left in your diary. I destroyed it along with your pet Basilisk," Harry shot back. "I'll take you down piece by piece if I have to."

"That's impossible you lie," Voldemort shot back a shiver of fear running down his spine.

"Nope, I ran it through with a fang from your overgrown house pet," Harry said body slamming the Voldemort.

"Fighting like a muggle Potter, have you no pride as a wizard," Voldemort exclaimed pushing Harry back with wandless magic. "No matter you're going to die anyway," Voldemort said slowly crushing his body.

Thick strands of green magic suddenly encased Voldemort roughly throwing him clear across the hall. "Stay the hell away from my son," Shamal exclaimed. "Harry what is going on," Shamal asked looking around the pocket dimension she found herself in.

"No clue, but tall dark and scaly over there is the Lord Voldemort I told you about," Harry replied. "And this woman here is Lily Potter, my biological mother," Harry said looking down at her unconscious form.

"But I thought she was dead," a surprised Shamal replied.

"So was Voldemort, but I told you how well that worked out," Harry remarked.

"Well this time he is dam well going to stay dead," Shamal remarked. "I may not have Klare wind, but I wasn't a Wolkenwritter for nothing." Shamal said stalking over to Voldemort.

"Pathetic woman, you can't hope to stop me," Voldemort boasted.

"Stop you, why the hell would I want to do that. I'm going to kill you," Shamal replied calmly. "I typically like to keep my hands clean, but I've been known to make an exception once and a while," Shamal said dodging Voldemorts attack.

"How that's not possible," Voldemort muttered right before Shamal's boot slammed into the side of his head.

"You've what, in your 70s, I am a Wolkenwritter, and your seventy years is but a blink of an eye to me." Shamal said grabbing a flailing hand and swinging him over her head before slamming him into the ground. "I've forgotten more magic, than you could ever hope to learn." Shamal added slamming her foot into his ribs with a satisfying crack. "You terrorized a single country, I have been the destroyer of entire worlds." Shamal said twisting his arm until a satisfying crack sounded throughout the room. "Galatic empire fled from our very presence," Shamal explained as her knee impacted Voldemorts chin shattering it. "You are nothing more than a mere bully, who has yet to learn the truth about his place in the world," Shamal said tearing Britian's most feared dark lord to pieces.

"Mom," Harry exclaimed as Lily regained consciousness.

"Harry, my baby, you're so grown up," Lily said looking up at her son.

"Mom, what is going on, why is Voldemort fixated on me. Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Harry I don't have much time," Lily said holding up a hand for him to stop. "There was a prophecy made, before you were born. I didn't hear the contents and it's not important but because of that Voldemort targeted you. Your father and I took steps to protect you but they weren't enough and I did something forbidden in the wizarding world. Do you know how the killing curse works Harry," Lily said.

Seeing her son shake his head Lily continued. "It works by ejecting the beings magical core and destroying it. The ritual activated by my death was to fuse the ejected bits of my magical core with your own boosting your power. This would have made you more resistant to magic as the more powerful the wizard the higher their innate barriers are. Sadly the magical backlash from the ritual killed Voldemort and pulled part of him in with me." Lily said.

"So what happens now," Harry asked his mother as Shamal drilled Voldemort in the ground hard enough to leave a crater with a mighty axe kick.

"I take this thing to his final judgment," Reinforce Eins exclaimed floating down from the ceiling.

"Reinforce how," Shamal exclaimed.

"I've been made a messenger for the big guy as penance for my crimes," Reinforce replied.

"Reinforce, where are we," Shamal asked.

"Limbo," Reinforce replied stunning the trio.

"Wait, what, how," was the collective gasp.

"When you tried to fix Harry's linker core it exploded killing him, and dragging the two of you here. Mrs. Potter was already attached to her son's linker core and was along for the ride." Reinforce explained.

"Um, Ms. Reinforce, does this mean I'm going to die, and could you send Shamal back it was my fault she ended up here in the first place," Harry said with a downcast look on his face.

Reinforce landed next to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are not going to die, and this was not your fault. The one to blame is the wizard Tom Riddle formerly known as Lord Voldemort." Reinforce replied. "See you are family now, and no one hurts the Yagami family." Reinforce said as Harry's eyes opened in surprise. "Oh, they didn't tell you yet. I am Reinforce Yagami, the former book of darkness and Rein's mother."

"I guess am I coming with you," Lily said as he body faded away with Voldemort's the later wrapped in chains and encased in a barrier.

"Mom, no," Harry yelled moving to Lily's side.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just glad I got to see my baby again and it better be a long time until I see you again," Lily replied hugging her child.

"Reinforce, is there anything I can do," Shamal asked unwilling to separate Harry from his real mother.

"I would be bending the rules a bit, and she wouldn't be the real thing, but.." Reinforce began.

"There has to be something," Shamal said pleading with Reinforce as they faded away.

"What of Reinforce Zwei, and tell everyone I love them and will be watching over them." Reinfroce said as the world turned white.

**Section Break**

Shamal's eyes shot open looking down at the ball of white energy floating between her hands feeling the magic slowly start to slip away. _Shit we don't have much time._ "Rein put your strongest barrier around this," Shamal said to her unisoned partner.

"Shamal what happened," Rein exclaimed.

"Just do it," Shamal replied bursting from her bed smashing through the door with a panzer shield making a beeline for Mariel and Shario's lab.

"Shamal what happened, what's going on," Hayate exclaimed feeling the link to her knight return to full strength.

"Later, we are about to add another member to our family," Shamal replied zooming through the halls.

"How," Hayate asked confused.

"Hayate I need you in Mariel's lab, the mass of energy I am holding is the remains of Lily Potter's linker core, Harry's Biological mother. I do not know how it was in him but," Shamal said as Hayate cut him off.

"We will save her," Hayate said already racing to the lab.

"Shario, I need an SSS level containment field immediately," Shamal exclaimed busting the lab.

"Shamal, what's going on, we can't make a barrier that strong," Shario said.

"Mariel, we can, we just can't power it," Mariel said stepping out from her office.

"But I can," Hayate said stepping out from behind Shamal. "Now get moving we don't have much time."

The barrier was quickly erected and the partial linker core was placed inside and the drain slowed to a trickle. "Save your questions for later, you are going to help us create a new unison device," Hayate explained.

"Ok, you're the boss," the ladies replied.

"Her magical frequency won't work with Rein's or Agito's base constructs," Mariel said as they worked to write the basic magical programs.

"But no one has ever heard of a Mid Childan unison device," Shario added.

"I did this once before with Rein so how hard can it be," Hayate said.

"But we have no idea where to start," Shario said.

"Hi, Mariel I brought Sacred Heart in for her checkup," a 15 year old Vivio Takamachi said along with a 17 year old Einhart Stratos.

"Sacred Heart, Vivio you're a genius," Mariel exclaimed. "Sacred Hearts like a pseudo unison device in contact mode and she's a Mid-Childan Neo Belkan Hybrid."

"Vivio, um ok…" a confused Vivio replied.

"Can we borrow Sacred Heart for a bit, we are making a new unison device and running into some trouble? Don't worry he will won't be harmed and we'll give him back to you good as new," Mariel said.

"Sure, I was just going to drop him off while I got some lunch anyway." Vivo replied. "See you in a bit Sacred Heart," Vivio said handing the device over. Their work picked up speed now that they had a jumping off point for the core programming of the device. It was late in the afternoon when Vivio and Einhart returned to find a frantic group struggling to finish the final stages in the creation of the new unison device.

"Hurry up I can't power the barrier for much longer," Hayate said breathing heavily sweat trickling down her face.

"I'm trying but I don't have enough power left to make the final transfer," Shamal said looking equally as tired.

"If you don't finish the transfer both the body and core will begin to break down. We've kept them separate for far too long," Mariel explained.

"Dam it, we need more magic to power the transfer," Shario explained.

"Um, can I help," Vivio asked.

"Sorry but you two don't have enough energy for this. We need to insert the linker core and then jumpstart the device using magic and Hayate is far to drained to do it and you're parents aren't here right now," Shario said.

Vivio shared a look at Einhart smirking. "Did she just say we didn't have enough power?"

"Yes, I think she did," Einhart replied, while not the type to needlessly boast, Vivio and Einhart were the dual champions of the Intermiddle tournament several years running before joining the TSAB as full time agents. They also have finally started to come into their true powers as the inheritors of the powers of the Ancient Belkan Royalty.

Dual cries of setup echoed in the lab as Vivo and Einhart donned the mantle of the Saint Kaiser and the Hegemon respectively. Vivio took Hayates place wrapping the glowing linker core in the armor of the kings as if daring someone to take it. Einhart moved next to the inert unison device waiting for instructions.

"You need to channel you magic into the device in order to prime it before Vivio transfers the core. IF we don't then we won't be able to fully heal and integrate the linker core." Mareil explained.

"Ok," Einhart said channeling her magic into the device. In the years since meeting Vivio Einhart was still a straight forward thinker, but some of Vivio's families tendencies had rubbed off on her. _Prime the device right, and this is a unison device like Rein and Agito, so they need lots of magic right._ Einhart drew on the full power of her heritage dumping all of her SS rank power into the device.

"Calm, down Einhart it doesn't need that much power, you're going to overload it," Shario called out.

"Shamal now," Mariel said.

"Vivio drop the barrier so I can make the transfer," Shamal said. Vivio nodded and dropped the barrier she was holding but not before adding some of her own magic to stabilize the weakening linker core. _Vivio what did you do_ The remnants of Lily Potters linker core were some coalescing into a powerful and stable linker core. Opening a portal Shamal slowly transfer the core into the tiny devices chest, and Shamal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you Vivio, Einhart. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure this would have worked," Shamal said checking over the newly created device.

"Yeah, I owe you one," Hayate said.

"It was no big deal," Vivio replied.

"Um, Shamal is that supposed to happen," Einhart asked pointing to the now glowing unison device.

"No," a wide eyed Shamal replied as everyone stared at the tiny unison device as it slowly grew from the size of a large doll, taking the shape of a young red haired girl in her mid teens.

"She wasn't supposed to have enough power to do that," Mariel exclaimed.

"Um oops," Einhart and Vivio said sheepishly.

"It's alright, everything still worked out, she is just going to have more power than we expected." Mariel said.

"Mariel, I want all the data on this purged and the device will be listed as being discovered in one of Jail's hideouts but was in hibernation due to extreme damage and could only now be revived." Hayate ordered the two technicians. "And Vivio, Einhart, you came and picked up your device and nothing else got it."

"Um, Hayate why, this is fascinating, with their help we might be able to rediscover the lost art of creating unison devices," Mariel said.

"And that is exactly why this is going to be sealed and forgotten. What do you think would happen if the high command discovered that we can create unison devices from fragmented linker cores combined with the power of Vivio and Einhart. I'll tell you what it will be Jail Scalgetti all over again and I will not have that on my conscious. These two deserve to be free to make their own choices not locked away in some lab. Do I make myself clear?" Hayate stated very calmly yet forcefully staring at the two engineers black wings fluttering behind her as red lines traveled across her face.

"Yes commander, we'll delete the data right away. This never happened, we were just doing routine work, nothing special happened in here," Mariel replied quickly.

"Yes, just some routine maintenance, nothing special here," Shario added.

"Excellent, see things work so much better when you ask nicely. I don't know why Nanoha has to blow everything up all the time," Hayate replied while Shamal wheeled her newest patient out of the lab.

"If that was asking nicely I don't want to know what asking forcefully is like," Mariel said slumping back in her chair.

"I don't think Hayate asks forcefully she just leaves craters, big craters," Shario said.


	8. Smashy Angel Vita chan 2

**Author's Note-** As several of you have asked here is a continuation of Vita's adoption. This is what happens when I am procrastinating. I'm playing fast and loose with where exactly Reinforce was sealed away so she may pop up occasionally. Also the explanations given by certain characters might seem inconsistent, but there is a purpose. Oh and I reversed the ages of Bill and Charlie Weasley so Charlie is now the oldest.

**Smashy Angel Vita-chan 2**

"So let me get this straight, you are part of a magical society that rules over multiple planets and you got sent into another dimension at the end of your previous mission." Austuga said.

"That is correct," Vita replied finishing off the last of her ice cream.

"And you are a Wolkenwritter, a magical construct created to serve and protect the Book of the Night Sky and technically you are thousands of years old," Augusta said still not believing the young girl before her.

"Yeah, commander Vita really is older than dirt, but she still can't get a drink or go to R rated movies without getting carded," Biggs said.

"Unless she wants to use Big Vita mode," Wedge chuckled despite the piercing glare Vita sent their way.

"Alright," Augusta replied pausing for a moment. _I really have no choice but to believe them. I can't detect any lies, and those magical devices are unlike any I've ever seen. _"So what possessed you to adopt Harry Potter," Augusta asked.

"He was being beaten by his relatives," Vita growled. "You didn't expect me to sit back and do nothing."

"No, I'm just surprised you left them alive," Augusta replied.

"They weren't worthy of being a stain on Eisen," Vita added.

"That and the TSAB doesn't like killing people if we can avoid it," Biggs said.

"Just blasting people into magically induced comas," Wedge added.

"Unlike these two I am authorized for terminations. It's just that I don't like it and the paper work is a pain in the ass," Vita said.

"Would this have anything to do with your past as a Wolkenwritter," Augusta asked as the trio became quiet.

"The commander has come a long way since then and she is no longer a mindless killing machine, and her past is just that her past." Biggs said.

"Commander Vita is a kind and gentle soul, so please do not speak of things you do not understand," Wedge added.

"Thanks guys, I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Vita said telepathically.

"It's the least we could do after you pulled us out of that mess on Carnaaj," the sent back.

"I'm sorry it's just that the Wizarding world has several terrible myths surrounding the Wolkenwritter," Augusta said.

"It's alright," Vita said. "I do not know of the Wolkenwritter of this Universe, but in my universe we did not destroy Atlantis or have any contact with Earth until recently. I cannot feel anything like the book on the planet so it is either dormant, not on the planet currently or destroyed." Vita said hoping it was the later. Her Gigante might be able to crack the barriers of the book, but it would take the magical power of her master and the other aces to have any hope of truly stopping it.

"What are your plans," Augusta asked hoping to change the subject.

"We will find a place to lay low until we find a way to return home," Vita explained.

"I might be able to help with that," Augusta said.

"How and why," Vita asked quickly.

"The Longbottom family is a well respected family with contacts s in both worlds and I can pass you off as distant relatives or friends allowing you to stay here at the manor. As for why, you possess an interesting type of magic and say my grandson is potential incarnate, when for all intensive purposes he in unable to learn our style of magic. I would like for you to tutor Neville in your style of magic. Also you don't like Albus Dumbledore, and I would like nothing better than to get one over on that old twinkler." Augusta explained.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Vita was quick to consider the deal. "You have a deal, however there will be some magic he will be unable to learn without a device and we have no way of providing one." Vita replied. _This was a fortunate accident and the ice cream was great._

**Section Break**

_That whiskered wanker has a lot of nerve._ Augusta marched through the halls of the Ministry of Magic anger rolling off her body clutching a summons in her fist. "Amelia just what the hell are you trying to pull," Augusta roared barging into the offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Augusta…." Amelia looked up surprised to see the matriarch of the Longbottom clan in her office.

"This," Augusta said slamming the document down on her desk.

Amelia quickly read over the document her anger growing storming over to the fireplace throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames. "Albus Dumbledore, my office now," Amelia screamed into the flames.

"What can I do for you today Amelia," Albus said stepping through the flames.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Amelia growled shoving the documents in his face.

"It's a summons for Augusta to present herself and the children staying at her residence to the Wizamgot, in order to determine the best possible placement for the children. It also states that if she doesn't comply the children will be taken by force." Albus said reading the document.

"And just what makes you think you can order my department around. I've seen the reports she has a legal right to raise both of the children under her care and for all intensive purposes they are doing just fine," Amelia shot back

"That may be, but I am afraid that their safety is at risk since she has a dark witch staying at her residence. You mean Vita you have got to be kidding me that girl couldn't hurt a fly." Amelia scoffed.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there Amelia, and it is for …." Albus said as Augusta cut him off.

"If you say the greater good, I'm going to rip off your beard and stuff it down your throat," Augusta growled.

"I'll see you in chambers then," Albus said exiting the room.

"Do you really think he can pull this off," Augusta asked.

"It depends on whether or not he can appoint his own proxies for the Longbottom and Potter seats since you will be involved in this case," Amelia replied.

A wicked grin spread across Augtusta's face. "I think it's about time that whiskered wanker is put in his place," Augusta commented.

**Section Break**

"I call this meeting of the Wizamgot to order," Albus said banging the gavel at his seat in the center of the arc of seats representing the closest thing the Wizarding world had to a legislative and judicial body.

"Is there any new business before this session begins," Albus asked.

"Yes," Augusta Longbottom said raising her wand.

"Yes," Madam Longbottom," Albus said. _What are you up to Augusta…_

"Due to recent events in my life I wish to appoint a proxy for the seats currently under my control as is my right as the head of the Longbottom Family," Augusta explained.

"That is your right," Albus replied.

"Yes, and I wish to appoint Vita Yagami of the Yagami Family as my proxy for the Longbottom and Potter seats. As she is from a Family unknown to the British Isles she is willing to submit to the full questioning of the Wizamgot prior to taking her place as my proxy." Augusta said surprising the other Wizamgot members as no one had ever allowed their fellow members to question their choices. Sensing blood in the water Lucius Malfoy and other members quickly pounced on this idea calling for the proxy to present herself.

Pressing a button on a cell phone modified by Biggs and Wedge, Augusta sent a signal to Vita who was waiting outside the ministry building. With the exact coordinates Vita now was able to teleport inside the building appearing a red flash a large Belkan triangle spinning beneath her feet as she hovered above the stunned wizards. "Oh sorry about that Vita had to run an errand and it took a bit longer than we thought. So I asked here come here directly as to not waste the Wizamgot's time," Augusta said as loli-Vita landed next to her.

"Geese it's like you've never seen a girl teleport before," Vita commented loudly.

"Miss Yagami, do you know why you are here," Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes, Augusta wants me to watch over her seats on the Wizamgot so she can spend more time with her grandson and not worry about you lot screwing everything up." Vita replied.

"What makes you a little girl will be allowed to stand with these fine upstanding wizards," Delores Umbridge said acting as the Ministers representative.

"Maybe because I am not a little girl," Vita shot back. "Why don't you cast that special charm of yours and find out just how old I really am."

Albus quickly cast the charm, shocked when a glowing 18 appeared above her head. "It appears you are of age but why do you…."

"Look so young, yeah it's a quirk of my family's genetics. It stinks now but man you should see Shamal she is positively ancient but still looks like she is 22." Vita replied. "And next you are going to cast a charm to determine if I am part magical creature. Test all you want but I'm not going to disrobe for you pervs," Vita remarked.

True to her prediction Albus Dumbledore cast every charm required by the Wizamgot, plus a few other charms to determine her true nature. The creature charm came up false as did a number of other charms to ferret out her true nature. Perhaps the biggest shock came from the charm to determine her magical ancestors.

_Fuck me it's not possible….. _ It took of Vita's centuries of experience to remain impassive as the names of her magical ancestors appeared out of thin air mapping her magical heritage. She was reasonably certain that all of her relatives would be magical if the charm actually worked, expecting a string of completely unknown names. She sometimes wondered about who her mother was but now she knew exactly who her mother was. _Signum….. I'm sorry for everything mom….._ Signum was her mother and her father was a man named Beowulf, and Shamal was her aunt on her mother's side and Einsu was her aunt on her father's side.

"So is that pureblood enough for you," Vita cracked knowing not a person in the room had a more powerful magical heritage or family than she did. _If you old geezers only knew…_

"And where is the rest of your family," a random member asked secretly hoping to add the Yagami family to his own.

"Their currently out of the country and anymore is none of your business," Vita replied.

"What of your ability to teleport into this chamber," another member asked.

"Japanese and American technomagic," Vita commented raising the eyebrows of a few of the members.

"Does anyone have anything relevant to ask me," Vita grumbled.

"Where are you from," another member asked.

"I was born in Germany, but grew up in Japan," Vita stated.

"Have you ever been convicted of a crime in the Magical world," Albus asked his truth verification charm still active.

_Idiots…_ "No I have never been accused or convicted of a crime, in the Magical world," Vita replied laughing internally at their idiocy.

"What do you know of the Wolkenwritter?" Albus asked.

_Haha you mean this worlds Wolkenwritter, moron….._ "Not a clue beyond the old fairy tale," Vita replied. "Although I have to question your competency as a leader if you're asking about ancient fairy tales," Vita added garnering a few chuckles from the audience.

"Then you have no knowledge of the kidnapping of Harry Potter from his relatives by a woman claiming to be Wolkenwritter," Albus asked.

_Hehehehe so many loop holes….. Big Vita knows but Loli-vita doesn't…._ "Can't say that I do, but I thought Harry Potter was returned to his rightful guardians, not kidnapped," Vita said while playing with her braids.

"Albus this has gone on long enough," Amelia Bones called out as several others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she has proven she is a proper witch capable of acting as a proxy," Elias Dodge added.

Albus sighed clearly not happy with the questioning. "If no one else has any objections?" Albus said surprised that Lucius Malfoy and his ilk did not make a play for the seat. "Then you may take your seat, Ms. Yagami," Albus said pointing to her seat.

"Took you long enough," Vita cracked floating up to her seat.

"If there is no other new business, then let us proceed," Albus said.

"Yes, let's get this farce over with," Augusta proclaimed as she remained standing below them.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this," Elias Dodge asked.

"Augusta Longbottom is accused of being an accessory to kidnapping and being an unfit guardian to her grandson," Albus said.

"And on what evidence do you make this accusation," Amelia asked.

"I have evidence that she has two individuals teaching Harry Potter and her grandson dark magic. I request that the boys be brought her for questioning." Albus asked.

"I second this motion," Lucius Malfoy called out.

"Alright," Augusta said as two Mid Childan circles flared to life on either side of her Biggs and Wedge teleporting in with Harry and Neville in tow.

"Outrageous, impossible," the members of the Wizamgot exclaimed as two more people teleported directly into their chambers.

"Harry, Neville do you know why you are here today," Amelia Bones asked.

"Yeah, the whiskered wanker wants to take me away from Mom and Neville, but he can't since Smashy Angel Vita chan will go Nanoha style on his wrinkly old arse," Harry exclaimed.

"The old meddler is sticky his nose in where it doesn't belong and if he doesn't watch out he's going to get befriended, White devil style. No matter the ally, no matter the enemy mowing down everything with absolute power maximum destruction.

"Harry, Neville," Biggs and Wedge exclaimed.

"What you said that if these morons didn't watch it you'd drop a divine buster on them," Harry and Neville replied looking up at their favorite uncles.

"I think you two have some explaining to do," Vita said telepathically.

"Um who or what is the White devil and are you the two who have been teaching them dark magic," Amelia asked.

"The White Devil is the Ace of Aces, the pride of the TSAB only matched by the Black Angel and the Master of the Night Sky," Biggs replied.

"But you don't have to worry about them. They really are nice people, and hot to. Man you should see the spread they did for that charity calendar, woohoo it doesn't get any better than that." Wedge said.

"Great we're using a pair of morons to screw with a bunch of idiots," Vita and Augusta thought simultaneously.

"What is the TSAB," Albus asked.

"The Time Space Administration Bureau was born out of the remnants of Atlantis that survived the attack by the Wolkenwritter." Wedge said.

"Yeah but the final spell used by Nachtwal, didn't destroy Atlantis so much as blast it out of phase with normal reality." Biggs continued.

"And we only just managed to figure out a way to safely move between dimensions," Wedge said as the pair continued their ping pong like explanation.

"Man were we surprised. I was totally expecting an integrated society with highly advanced technomagic," Biggs said.

"But no it's still the same backward place our ancestors spoke," Wedge said.

"The same, no it's worse," Biggs said.

"Agreed, what's with this wizard muggle divide. Just because muggles don't have magic of their own doesn't mean they can't live in a magical society," Wedge said.

"Yeah, like Mariel and Shario, they would be considered squibs here but they are some of the best magical engineers around," Biggs said.

"And hot to, I mean sure the Aces are smoking hot, and the general of flame and the knight of the lake are female perfection, but I'll take a woman with glasses any day." Wedge said.

"Is that all you two ever think about," Vita asked telepathically.

"Commander we work and live with a unit that is almost entirely female, and can kick our ass. Plus we haven't had a proper date in a long time," Biggs replied.

"There is no place to hide in there Commander," Wedge added.

"Ok, I really didn't need to hear that," Vita grumbled. "But if you two live through this I'll see what I can do about getting you a date, when we get back home." Vita added.

"Woohooo, score," the pair replied.

"So anyway if you are calling our magic dark, then you are calling all of your magic dark since Atlantis was the original magical society on Earth," Biggs said.

"But the power of your spells," Umbridge stammered.

"Hey Biggs what was that motto we heard in the States," Wedge asked.

"Put your mother, brother, and sister to the test, incest is the best," Biggs replied.

Roars of outrage exploded from the pureblood faction members. "Hey I'm not the one who is trying to keep their magic pure and if you don't believe me." Wedge said. "Harry, Neville show them what you've learned with your permission of course."

"Yes, the boys may show what they've learned so we can determine if it should be classified as dark," Albus said.

"Shoot Barret," Harry exclaimed a Mid Childan control ring circling his wrist as a yellow sphere of magical energy formed in his hand.

"Shoot Barret," Neville called a green Belkan triangle forming around his wrist a green sphere of energy forming in his hand.

"Ok guys you know the drill," Wedge said tossing a ball of blue energy into up in the air as two blue runic rings formed goals.

"Begin," Biggs exclaimed as the boys began directing their magical balls to smash the blue ball towards each other's goal while defending their own. The members of the wizamgot here riveted in their seats amazed by the wandless display of magic by the youngsters. After five minutes the mental fatigue of their game became evident as their magical spheres began slowing down. Neville gave one last push launching a quick attack before he lost control of his sphere as it smashed into a shield made to protect the spectators. Harry lost control of his own sphere the ball of magic flying past the broken barrier to nail a surprised Lucius Malfoy between the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Harry said to the stunned man with a splitting headache.

"I want the boy….." Lucius growled.

"You'll want nothing it was an accident during a magical display that we in fact authorized. Additionally the boy apologized and you look none the worse for wear," Amelia shot back.

"That may be, but clearly the children have broken the law on the practice of underage magic," Delores Umbridge said gazing down with a sweet smile.

"Actually they haven't," Vita chimed in.

"And how would a new comer like you know," Delores replied.

"Because your law only refers to using your wand outside of school, not magic, and since the children did not use a wand then you have no right to punish them," Vita said shocking the audience.

"But surely magic of this power must be dark," one of Dumbledore's lackeys spoke up.

"You're government and laws define magic based on the emotion you use to cast it, did you feel any anger, hate, jealously, greed, lust, or any emotion for that matter from those spells," Vita replied.

"But wandless magic of this level is unheard of let alone with someone so young," the man said.

"Kids do wandless magic all the time. I think you guys call it accidental magic," Biggs said.

"Yeah you need to teach them how to control it so no one gets hurt," Wedge said.

"Sure wouldn't it be better to wait until the child is old enough to understand the implications of their powers and actions," Albus said.

Vita burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me, that's worse than not teaching a kid the birds and bees until he is twenty one, by then it is too late. So little Jimmie, you've got magic just like mommy and daddy but you can't start learning about it till you're eleven. I'm shocked you don't have more kids going out and experimenting on their own, unless of course their parents are teaching them in secret." Vita said as several adults looked around nervously.

"Now see here, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and an expert on Magical education." the man shot back.

"Albus's qualifications as a magical educator are not under review here. Now are there any objections to Augusta retaining custody of her grandson Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter the Godson of Alice Longbottom." Amelia Bones asked.

"Harry Potter needs to be returned to his rightful guardians, Lily Potter's sister Petunia Dursley." Albus said.

"Not a chance," Augusta growled. "They were never his rightful guardians as stated by the Potter's will."

"That will was sealed by the Wizamgot," Albus said quickly.

"Yeah well the Goblins at Gringotts were more than will to show us their copy," Vita explained. _After I asked nicely with Graf Eisen that is._

"I like living with Grandma Longbottom and Neville. They are really nice," Harry exclaimed. "And they don't beat me," Harry added quietly.

"They what," Amelia roared.

"The Dursley don't like me very much," Harry said softly a tear rolling down his cheek.

A red blur flashed down to Harry. "It's alright Harry," Vita said wrapping him in a big hug.

"Mom," Harry mumbled as memories of the Dursley's came to the fore front of his mind.

"Just tell them a bit more about the Dursley's and then we can go home ok," Vita whispered in his ear with a wink.

"Ok," Harry replied surrounded by his family, a family that loved him and would never leave him.

"Harry how did the Dursley's treat you," Amelia asked as Dumbledore sat dumbfounded how the session had spiraled out of control so badly.

"They said I was a freak and deserved to be punished," Harry replied.

"What would they punish you for," Amelia asked.

"Burning food, eating food, talking, making noise, not doing the chores," Harry replied.

"Those sound like fairly normal things for a rambunctious child. How were you punished Harry," Albus asked looking to regain some control.

"Spanked, locked in my room, or the broom," Harry replied.

"It seems to me like you had a normal muggle upbringing then," Albus said as Harry froze up.

"Hary what's wrong," Vita asked.

"I don't want the broom again, don't let him use the broom again," Harry pleaded his body turning as stiff as a board.

"Harry, what do you mean," Wedge asked.

"No I was bad, only bad kids get the broom," Harry said grabbing his behind. "If I get the broom I can't go to the bathroom right," Harry said so quietly the others wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the amplification charms.

While the rest of the chamber glared at Dumbledore in disgust Vita only saw red. _How dare they….._ "Harry be a good boy and stay with Biggs and Wedge while I go explain some things to the Dursleys. I'm going to make sure they can't hurt you ever again," Vita said calmly.

"Ok," Harry replied struggling to fight back the tears.

"I'm sure this is just a child's misunderstanding," Albus said loudly the Dursley's are his family, they would never hurt him like that.

Vita spun around glaring at the old meddler a Belkan triangle flaring beneath her feet. "Stay the hell away from my son, or you'll regret it," Vita growled her blue eyes brimming with hatred before she teleported out of the chamber.

_ Oh shit she is pissed._

_ Ya think._

_ This is worse than when Subaru destroyed her hat_

_ Um that's an understatement_

_ So what should we do?_

_ Protect Harry what else, besides do you really think you can stop her._

_ Hell no, this is an aces level event_

_ True, but part of me wishes I could join in_

_ Me to_

"All in favor of Harry remaining in the care of Augusta Longbottom," Amelia called out to the stunned Wizamgot. Nearly all hands rose to stunned to really think confirming Harry's continual stay at the Longbottoms.

"Does this mean I get to stay," Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you get to stay," Amelia replied glad to see a smile gracing his face again.

"Could you take the boys home. I'll meet you two back at the manor later," Augusta said as the meeting ended.

"Sure thing," the pair said teleporting home with the boys.

"Augusta, what the hell was all of that," Amelia asked. "I knew you had something planned but this is insane. That magic, and the act with Lily's son, what the hell is going on, who are those people." Amelia asked pulling her aside.

"Harry wasn't acting, and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Augusta replied.

"Dear lord,….. What is she going to do…." Amelia gasped.

"Don't know, don't care," Augusta shrugged.

"You realize this could get ugly for you if, she does anything drastic," Amelia said as Albus flamed away with Fawkes.

"If half of what Harry has said is true about the Dursleys, it couldn't happen to nicer people," Augusta said. "But what are you really after," Augusta asked.

"Well, I was wondering if," Amelia said.

"Susan can take part in their lessons," Augusta finished.

"Um yeah," an embarrassed Amelia said.

"We shall see," Augusta replied.

**Section Break**

"Eisen," Vita roared her magical device enlarging as she marched to the front door. "Giganthammer," Vita roared again the massive war hammer splintering the door. The Dursley's screamed as an enraged Vita entered their house magic rolling off her in waves.

'I should kill you were you stand," Vita said coldly to the cowering Dursleys. "But I won't, no mater you much the fat bastard like you deserves it," Vita growled hauling Vernon into the air.

"What… are… you…. going… to… do….." Vernon stammered.

"I'm going to dump you where you can't hurt anyone ever again," Vita said tossing Vernon back to Petunia and Dudley as a Belkan Triangle flared underneath them. Vita and Dursely vanished in a flash of red leaving an empty house behind.

"Where are we," Petunia stammered as they came to in a forest clearing.

"An unnamed and uninhabited planet in orbit around Proxima Centauri. It supports a variety of life so you might just survive if work hard and have some good karma," Vita stated firing off a loud red magical flare in the sky. _Hehehehe I wonder if they remember me….._ A loud roar sounded in the distance, a dinosaur sized turtle rising out of a nearby lake. _Oh yeah they remember….. Good luck…._ Vita vanish in a flash of red leaving the Dursley's to meet her favorite little buddy, the giant dragon turtles, and if they survived that then they would get to meet Signum's favorite little buddy the perverted sand worms.

"Oh it's you," Vita said finding Dumbledore waiting for her as she flashed back into the Dursley home.

"What did you do to the Dursleys," Dumbledore said glaring at the small girl.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you mean," Vita replied walking outside.

"Then where are they," Dumbledore said.

"Somewhere, where they can't hurt anyone ever again," Vita replied. "And good luck finding them."

"I'll have you arrested for kidnapping," Dumbledore said.

"Good luck trying to prove it," Vita remarked.

"Then you leave me no choice," Dumbledore said firing off a string of curses at Vita.

"Panzergeist," Vita called out forming a large Triangular runic shield.

"Gungnir," Albus said firing a massive lightning spear towards Vita the backlash setting the house on fire.

"So you do have some real spells," Vita remarked. "Well now it's my turn, Schwalbefliegen," Vita called out four metal spheres appearing before her. With shout Vita slammed the projectiles launching them towards her opponent. The first shot shattered Albus's shield, the second destroyed his wand, the third blasted him against the wall and the fourth missed as Fawkes swooped in deflecting the four. "Just so you know that is my weakest spell, you are centuries too young to even attempt to deal with someone like me," Vita said leaving the downed man behind.

**Section Break**

"Mommy," Harry called out glomping on to Vita as she walked in the door.

"Dare I ask what happened," Augusta asked from her seat.

"I didn't kill them," Vita said kneeling down next to Harry. "Don't worry I sent them away to where they can never hurt you again," Vita explained.

"Really," Harry said.

"Yes, let's just say they are getting acquainted with mommy's and Grandma Signum's favorite animals." Vita said explained.

"You dumped them with the pervy worms," Biggs gasped.

"Nice knowing them," Wedge said Augusta's eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Mommy whats pervy mean," Harry asked.

_Biggs we are testing your barriers tomorrow…_ Vita smacked her forehead. "Ask me when you're older Harry," Vita grumbled.

"Ok," Harry replied. "Um, Mom," Harry stammered.

"Yes," Vita said.

"Um, when will you be going big again," Harry asked quietly. Harry wasn't really a needy kid and he was slowly recovering from his time at the Dursleys but he still had his moments when he wanted a hug from mommy. Given the day's events Vita wasn't too surprised.

"I'm a bit tired from earlier so I won't be able to be big for very long. How about I tell you a story," Vita said flaring her magic shifting into her older mature form.

"Yeah, I want to hear how the White Devil shot down the Black Angel," Harry exclaimed.

"Alright, well this was before the White Devil was the White Devil, back then she was just a normal school girl by the name of Nanoha Takomachi." Vita said beginning her tail with the occasional picture courtesy of Eisen. Harry, and Neville who crept in later listened with rapt attention to the befriending of Fate Testarrossa slowly nodding off before Vita finished the tale. "I love you mom," Harry mumbled snuggling into Vita's arms.

"I love you to kiddo," Vita replied a strange feeling swelling in her chest as she joined her son in the land of dreams.

"Ugh, five more minutes," Vita grumbled, slapping a hand away from her face.

"Commander, you might want to get up and get some clothes on," Biggs said.

"Ugh, go away," Vita groaned.

"I would commander, but I don't think that your birthday suit is appropriate attire for breakfast.

"Mom, mom, mom," Harry exclaimed running into the room high off his sugary cereal Biggs and Wedge snuck him on occasion.

"Harry it's too early," Vita groaned slowly standing up.

"I got to meet auntie Reinforce last night. She said she was going to give you a present," Harry exclaimed.

"What," Vita groaned still half asleep as she felt a cool breeze drift across her body as the blanket fell to the ground. "What….." Vita roared quickly wrapping the blanket around her older mature and completely real form.

"Yeah Aunt Reinforce said she was going to give you a present for being a good girl and giving her a nephew to spoil, so I said that you should let Mommy be big mommy all the time," Harry said in rapid succession.

"Um, Harry what did Aunt Reinforce look like," Vita asked wondering if she had anything that would fit her now. _Hell I don't even know if Signum has anything that could fit me now._

"Well she was big like you are now, and she had long silver hair and red eyes. She since you were acting like a mom it was time you looked the part," Harry explained.

"Really," Vita chuckled.

"Oh and she got rid of the scary wizard man from my dreams," Harry added.

"She did now," Vita stated.

"Yeah, he went all I am Lord Voldemort, and Aunt Reinforce said well I am the Gentle Wind of Blessing and you are hurting my family, no one hurts my family. So she sucked him into her book. She said to tell you that he would have tasted better with red wine and Fava beans," Harry replied.

"Wow that's a little weird even for me," Vita remarked.

"Um Vita, is that even possible," Biggs asked.

"I have no idea, but this is Reinforce we are talking about. My earliest memories are from Ancient Belka prior to the Wars that caused the fall of the Empire and Reinforce was considered ancient event then. Yuuno thinks it's possible that the Book hails from Al-Hazard and not Belka. So who the hell knows just what she is capable off even now," Vita replied.

"Anyway it seems you need to go clothes shopping," Augusta said having heard the conversation. She still didn't understand half of what they were talking about, but Vita and her companions were good people and that was all that mattered to Augusta. She tried early on asking Vita to look into Neville's parent's condition but Vita wasn't a healer and had no idea where to begin. She did say that when they got in contact with her home universe her fellow knight Shamal might be able to help them.

**Section Break**

_Ugh… I hate shopping…. Man…. the Wizarding world has no sense of fashion or body type for that matter._ Vita struggled to find anything that would fit her that wasn't a dam mumu or a robe. Pushing a hair over four feet with no curves to speak of, with zero curves in what she now called her loli form, her now permanent adult form was two feet taller and busting out at 40, 30, 40. After some doing Vita managed to find a dress that would do for the next day or so until she could acquire some British pounds and go shopping in the muggle world as the wizards called it. Without the support of the TSAB or Gil Grahams meddling, integrating normal Earth Society was a bit more difficult than usual. _Ah finally….._

"Is it ok if I wear the clothing out," Vita called out from the changing room.

"That will be fine," Madam Malkin replied.

"Thanks," Vita said stepping out leaving a pile of ill fitting clothing behind. _Hey this is pretty good all things considered_. Dressed in skirt that only made it to her thighs, a T-shirt that was more like a sports bra than a shirt, and a pair of mens boots, Vita was quite the sight for the conservative wizarding world. Vita was the strongest physically out of all the Wolkenwritter and her fellow TSAB compatriots until Subaru and Ginga came along, but now her body actually displayed her strength. _Hehehehehe now I've got the muscles to back it up._

Strutting out of the shop Vita decided to reward herself with some ice cream as she continued to explore the main shopping area of the Wizarding world, Diagon Alley. There were of course other magical areas but Diagon Alley was the Sachs Fifth Avenue of Magical Britian. I know they are using a different magical system, but man this is so primitive. _Hell I can count the number of times I've seen a magical culture using wands. Normally it's been nothing, or some kind of technology to help shape and channel the magic. The brooms are interesting but I'd just as soon fly on my own. Those invisibility cloaks, potions, and some of those jokes could prove interesting though, as long as Hayate isn't allowed to have any._

"See something you like," Vita called out to a tall red headed male staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I um," the male stammered while his young companion ran over to him.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, do you know why my big brother Charlie is staring at you," the young red head asked as Charlie began looking for a hole to hide in.

_Well this is a first, and I can't call him a loli chaser_. While inexperienced in dealing with an appropriate male gaze she was no means naïve either. "I think your brother sees something he likes," Vita said crossing her arms under her chest pushing them up slightly like she'd seen Signum do whenever she wanted a favor from Vice.

"Really," Ginny replied.

"Tell him I won't bite if he wants to talk to me," Vita said giggling.

"Ok, I'll go get him," Ginny exclaimed rushing back over to her brother.

"Hi, sorry about that," Charlie said.

"I don't mind," Vita said crossing her legs exposing more of her creamy thighs. "Vita Yagami by the way," Vita said extending her hand.

"I'm .. a … Charlie … Weasley," Charlie stammered shaking her hand.

"Well Charlie," Vita said leaning forward imitating Nanoha when she wanted something out of Yuuno. "What brings you to the alley today."

A red faced Charlie struggled to respond so Ginny answered for him. "He is taking me for ice cream before he leaves for Romania next week to work on a dragon preserve." Ginny exclaimed. "He spent the last year working as an assistant to the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts and interning at the British Magical Zoo so he could have enough experience to start training to be a dragon handler. Honestly I don't understand it." Ginny said.

"Understand what?" Vita asked.

"He works with big scary monsters all the time, so why is he so scared of you. You're not scary at all. I think you're a nice lady. You should go on a date with my brother, then my mom would stop yelling at him to settle down I think," Ginny exclaimed.

_Saint Kaiser …. You've got to be kidding me….. she's like a little Hayate…. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time…._ "Hahaha, you're funny kid, I like you," Vita gasped trying to reign in her laughter.

"I'm sorry about my little sister, she doesn't really have much of a filter yet," a mortified Charlie said quickly.

"It's alright, my family can be the same way," Vita said causing Charlie to relax.

"Thanks," Charlie said shooting Ginny a death glare.

"Don't be too hard on her, she was only trying to help," Vita said.

"So kiddo do you have any other brothers or sisters," Vita asked patting Ginny on the head.

"Yeah, there's Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron," Ginny said.

"Wow, that must keep you busy," Vita said.

"No, There all at Hogwarts now except Ron and he's a jerk," Ginny said sadly.

"My youngest brother is a bit obsessed with playing quiditch and thinks his sister has cooties," Charlie explained.

\ _Well Harry could use another playmate, and it's about time he got used to being around girls more often._ "Well how about you come and play with my adopted son Harry sometime, it's just Harry and Neville at the house and occasionally Susan so another friend would make things more interesting. Just use one of those owls to send me a note," Vita said.

"Really," Ginny perked up.

"Yup, and come prepared to get messy, my boys aren't into just sitting around and looking pretty and neither am I," Vita boasted.

"Thanks, if there is anything I can do." Charlie said.

_Hhhhhmmm this could work it's about time I get to see just what is so great about going dates that makes everyone else go into lalala land._ "You, me dinner, dancing, the works," Vita said standing up. "Well I've got to run, oh and it's Vita Yagami at the Longbottom Manor," Vita said walking off with an extra sway to her hips. _This should help me get some more info on this crazy world and it might be fun…._

**Section Break**

"So did you guys have fun today," Vita asked a quartet of dirty children.

"Yeah we played hide and seek in the greenhouses," Harry called out.

"And they showed me some magic see," Ginny said.

"Oh what did they show you," Vita asked.

"Well the numbers were hard, but here," Ginny said scrunching her eyes shut in concentration. "Dagger shot," Ginny said a glowing white dagger forming in her hand.

_Well shit…. it really is true Earth is great at breeding magical monsters_….. "That's incredible Ginny but you have to promise me something," Vita said kneeling next to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try some magic," Ginny said sadly.

"It's alright, it's just that the magic you used is a very special and rare type of magic that not just anyone can use. It's for protecting people and you can only use it in an emergency," Now how would you like to learn some more of this kind of magic," Vita said.

"Really," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, but not today, now I have to take you home, and meet your brother Charlie," Vita said.

"Ok," Ginny replied rushing off to get her jacket.

"If the three of you ever show Mid-Childan or Belkan Magic to someone who can cast a divine buster or starlight breaker, I am going to be very upset," Vita said to the remaining trio.

"Ok, but what's a Divine buster," Harry asked.

"Yeah and what's a Star Light breaker," Neville added.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Vita said as she walked out after Ginny. "Stupid pink befriending beams, always destroying my hat," Vita grumbled.

**Section Break**

"Thanks again Ms. Yagami, I had a lot of fun today," Ginny said they walked up to her house.

"No problem, just remember our promise, ok," Vita said as Ginny led her into the interesting looking house.

"Ok," Ginny said before calling out her arrival. "Mom I'm home."

"Did you have fun at the Longbottom's" Mrs. Weasley called out entering the living room.

"Yup, Harry, Neville, Susan, and I played hide and seek in the greenhouse," Ginny replied.

"I can tell," Mrs. Weasley muttered. "Now go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Ok," Ginny said before taking off upstairs.

"And you must be the infamous Vita," Mrs. Weasley said examining Vita closely, frowning at the woman's choice of clothing. Mrs. Weasley followed the much for conservative views of the wizarding world where women's fashion was stuck somewhere in the Victorian era at best. Vita on the other hand really didn't care about outdate senses of fashion, as long as she could fight in it, and it didn't make her feel retarded anything was fair game in her book. Of course it didn't help that tonight she was dressed in combat boots, dark tight fitting jeans, a tight red T-shirt with an evil looking bunny on it, and a leather jacket.

"Yes," Vita said flinging her jacket over her shoulder, towering over Mrs. Weasley.

"What is your relationship to the Longbottom family," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A friend of the family, she asked me to help her raise Neville, and deal with the Wizamgot for her," Vita replied taking stock of the odd looking house. "It works out well for both of us since she helps me with Harry."

"I find it hard to belief that you have a son," Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of jealousy.

"Adopted, but he is my son none the less," Vita replied.

"You know if you want to interrogate someone without any torture you need to be well intimidating," Vita remarked.

"What.. what makes you think…" Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"Well it's pretty obvious you don't care for me since I'm not exactly a model witch according to the more traditional members of your society. You are also a mother who is just looking out for her kids so I can respect that, but if you don't let them venture out on their own you'll just hurt them." Vita explained. "Oh and do you know what is taking Charlie so long I thought it was the girl who made the guy wait not the other way around."

"Wait what Charlie, you mean you're his date," Mrs. Weasley sputtered. She had such high hopes that this new girl he had been talking about for the last few days would be a nice girl who might convince his of staying at home

"Sorry, about that I had a few last minute items at the Zoo that took longer than expected," Charle said coming down the stairs. "Oh, mom this is Vita, Vita this is my mother."

"Yes we've met," the pair replied.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving," Charlie said loudly grabbing Vita's arm.

"Wait Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said as they quickly left the house to avoid the eruption of mount saint molly.

**Section Break**

"Ah that hits the spot," Vita said slamming down a pint of Guiness as an impressed Charlie looked on. _This is some good stuff, much better than that crappy light beer they serve on Mid Childa. It figures the one thing we can't inherit from Belka is the ability to make a decent brew._

"So um Vita what is it that you do for a living," Charlie asked nursing his own beer.

"It's more like what haven't I done, you name it I've done it or tried it," Vita replied thinking back over her many lives as part of the book. "But right now, I'm a magical trainer and part time politician."

"Really, I could never get into politics to much bullshit," Charlie replied.

"Same but it helps Augusta out," Vita Laughed. _Even if I want to use Eisen to the whole lot of them._

"So have you ever worked with dragons," Charlie asked.

"Yes, but not in the way that you are thinking, I had a few run ins with them in the past. I know how to take them down, but that's about it. I even worked with a kid who could some the darn things." Vita replied.

"You're kidding," Charlie shot back.

"You've got to learn there is a lot more out there in the universe than you realize. Nearly ninety percent of that is fairly harmless stuff, another ten percent falls into the interesting if not a little dangerous category, and the final bit that's left is the stuff you never hope to see ever," Vita explained.

"And you would be," Charlie asked.

"Ah where is the fun in telling," Vita chuckled flicking his forehead.

"So what kind of dragons can your friend summon?" an embarrassed and intrigued Charlie asked.

"Frediech is a nice enough guy, and kinda cute in his sealed form. Voltaire on the other hand, let's just say you never want to piss her off. Even I would have trouble with that Godzilla sized monster she calls a dragon." Vita answered. "Oh, and a word for the wise, Caro is taken, and not your type unless you like little girls. Plus I'm much more fun," Vita explained.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Charlie said more than a little stunned.

"Now if there is one thing to remember when dealing with dragons," Vita began.

"That we are crunchy and taste good with barbeque sauce," Charlie finished.

"Good boy you're learning," Vita said leading him on to the dance floor.

_You know this actually kinda fun_. Vita had never learned to dance in her many lifetimes, but all of her combat training and experience made moving her body to the beat easy enough. The greater difficulty was resisting the urge to toss anyone across the room and ratchet down her strength enough that any wandering hands weren't turned into paste.

"So am I still scary," Vita joked as they returned to the bar.

"No," a grinning Charlie replied.

"Good boy," Vita cooed.

"So um, I know I'm going to be in Romania for a while, but do you think I could write to you, and maybe when I get back we could try this again." a red faced Charlie said shyly.

"Sure, and next time I am picking the bar," _Vita said. Ha.. take that Signum, I got one before you did…_


	9. Mama Caro

**Author's Note**- So this has been running through my head all week, and is a play on some of the Harry Potter Stories I have seen recently. Also It's been a while since I've seen Nanoha Strikers. FYI don't try and take this one to seriously it was made for the laughs.

**Mama Caro and Papa Erio**

The forwards first official mission with Riot Force six was a complete success and Caro was basking in the glow of doing her adopted mother Fate proud. _We did it Friedrich, we saved Erio and helped everyone._ They finally landed next to the helicopter back at Riot Force six headquarters in Cragan still ecstatic over the successful mission as the others exited the helicopter.

"Great job Caro," Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't know Freidrich could get so big," Subaru said looking up at the formerly pintsized little dragon.

"He's not going to eat me now is he," Erio said gazing up at the large dragon that saved him earlier. Friedrich cooed before giving the small boy a large lick with his giant tongue. "Eeewwwhhhhh dragon slobber," Erio yelled covered in dragon saliva.

"Hahaha," the rest chuckled.

"Bad Friedrick no covering Erio in slobber," Caro yelled as the dragon did it's best to look innocent.

"So are you going to let Friedrich remain big now," Subaru asked.

"I can't," Caro replied sadly. "He is too big and might accidentally hurt someone," Caro replied as a pink summoning square appeared under Freidrich as the dragon shook its head furiously. "I'm sorry Freidrich," Caro said as her dragon suddenly shrunk taking a more human shape.

"Um, Tea is that supposed to happen," Subaru asked as a black haired missile shot out of the summoning square glomping Caro.

"How the hell should I know," Tea remarked while thinking the same thing.

"But I don't want to be little again mommy. I finally got to be big again." a black hair girl cried out.

_What the hell since when could Freidrich do that….. Wait since when could any dragons do that…. Mother WTF…_ Caro's brain officially fried as her dragon, her now human dragon cried into her chest.

"Mom are you ok," the girl pleaded staring to Caro's swirling eyes. "No mommy's broken. What do I do," the girl wailed as a crowd began to form.

"Um, are you Freidrich," Erio asked.

"Yes, dad," the girl replied. "You would think a father would recognize his own daughter," the seven year old girl remarked.

"Erio what did you do," Tea growled grabbing the boy.

"Nothing I swear, I don't even know how two people do that, unless you're grown in a test tube," Erio replied frantically waving his arms.

"But you grabbed mom's chest, and by the rules of her tribe she has to marry the first man that grabs her chest," the girl explained while Subaru dumped the remains of her water bottle on Caro's face.

"Um, Subaru, I just had the weirdest dream, Freidrich turned into a girl and called me mom," Caro said.

"Sorry, but it wasn't a dream, oh and Erio's the father," Subaru said.

_Ok… I guess I can live with that. _"Um, Freidrich could you always turn into a human,"

"Yup, I saw a picture of a dragon in a book once and thought it was the strongest animal ever since it is a dinosaur with wings and spits fire," the girl beamed.

"Um, Friedrich, were you always a dragon," Tea asked.

Friedrich froze up, staring at Caro, "Don't make me go back, don't make me go back, don't make me go back," Friedrich cried out burring her face into Caro's chest.

"Friedrich," Caro said gently lifting the girl's face.

"Yes mom," Friedrich said.

"No matter what you say, you are not going anywhere. You were my protector now it's my time to protect you," Caro said.

"Ok, mommy," Friedrich said relaxing into his mothers hug. "Um, well my Uncle was pushing me for being bad when I wished I could be like the dragon's I saw in the big picture book my cousin had. If I was a dragon he couldn't hurt me anymore. I don't know what happened but when I woke up I was with mommy," Friedrich explained.

Caro's hug tightened. "Friedrich, where are you from, originally," Caro asked.

"Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surey," Friedrich said quietly.

"Wow Earth, Nanoha was born there right," Subaru said.

"Yeah, and Fate grew up there as well I think," Tea added.

"Freidrich did you have a name before Caro found you," Erio asked.

"Henrietta Potter, or as my Uncle liked to call me the freak girl," Friedrich said fighting to hold back the tears.

"You are not going back there," Caro said.

"Hey Tea do we have any leave time built up," Subaru asked.

"Yeah have we managed to get any free time yet," Erio added.

"Why," Tea asked.

"I am going to have a discussion with Friedrich's relatives," Caro said.

"Why," Tea said again.

"I just want to talk to them," Caro replied.

"Why," Tea asked.

"Well I thought they might like to meet Freidrich's big brother, Voltaire," Caro replied sweetly.

Erio's knees trembled before collapsing to the ground. "Erio, what's wrong," Subaru asked.

"Big dragon," Erio replied having met Caro's other summon. "Really big dragon."

"How big are we talking about," Tea asked.

"You remember that old earth movie Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha were watching once," Erio stated.

"Yeah Godzilla or something, why," Subaru added.

"Voltaire could take on Godzilla," Erio said causing the others to pale.

_Note to self never pick on Caro ever…._

"So Freidrich, what should I call you. Would you prefer Friedrich or Henrietta," Caro asked.

"Um, could I be Frieda Ru Lushe," Friedrich asked.

"Sure, but we'll have to talk to grandma though," Caro said as the aces finally joined the party.

"Who's your friend," Fate asked.

"Hi, grandma, I'm Friedrich, but mommy said I could change my name to Frieda Ru Lushe but that I had to talk to you first. So can I get my name changed grandma, please," Friedrich pleaded glomping onto Fate's legs.

"Wait what," Fate stuttered in shock.

"I think we could use an explanation," Nanoha asked looking at her student's bad idea of a prank.

Subaru, Tea, and Erio backed away from Caro, "Traitors," Caro muttered. "Friedrich is actually a girl from Earth who is able to transform into a dragon, but she couldn't turn human while I had her in her sealed form." Caro spat out quickly. "And she is not going back to Earth, when I found her she was in dragon form and half dead. I am her mother, and anyone who even thinks of taking her away from me is going to be served to Voltaire with Belkan barbeque sauce. He thinks humans are crunchy and taste good with it, especially mages with over active linker cores who like shooting pink beams at people." Caro added staring right back at Nanoha.

"Yeah you're a big meanie, you like making people go boom too much, but mommy likes you and thinks you'll make her stronger. I don't know why she needs to be any stronger, she could summon all the other dragons if she really wanted to," Friedrich added.

"Hahahahahahhaha, just tell us what you really think Caro, hahahahaha hey Fate I think you need to talk with your daughter and granddaughter, hahahaha," Hayate exclaimed while rolling on the ground laughing.

"But I'm too young to be a grandmother," Fate stammered.

"Fate talk to your grandchild while I explain a few things to my student," Nanoha said.

"No," Fate shot back.

"No," Nanoha replied taken aback by her friend's forcefulness.

"You are not blowing up my daughter, besides she needs to explain everything," Fate said. "And I need to meet my granddaughter," Fate added. _Never mind that I am still far too young to be a grandmother. I mean I still have it right. I still weigh what I did in highschool. I know I've been on office duty for a while._ Fate subconsciously ran a hand over her posterior. _Not bad, but I'm going start hitting the gym after work again._

A loud rumble broke the silence all eyes turning toward Freida, "Um, sorry, is it time for dinner yet," Frieda said blushing.

"I think we can find you something," Fate said taking Freida's hand.

"Ok," Freida exclaimed as they left, Fate adding a little extra sway to her hips.

"Stupid sexy Fate," Nanoha and Hayate thought as their blond haired friend left a trail of bleeding noses and horny Aces in her wake.

**Section Break**

"Ok, Fate, all kidding aside what the hell is going on," Hayate asked as the Black Angel and White Devil stood in her office.

"Friedrich, who would now prefer to be called Frieda Ru Lushe, was born Henrietta Potter and is originally from Earth, specifically England. She never knew her real parents, and her first memories were of her beatings at the hand of her aunt and uncle. She lived with them until managing to transform into a dragon and teleport to Alaz. This is when Caro found her and took care of her, thinking she was a baby dragon. Frieda preferred to stay a dragon at this point as she didn't know what happened or where she was, and Caro was the first person who was nice to her in her short life. Frieda thinks of Caro as her mother, and Caro feels the same, threatening to sick Voltaire on anyone who tries anything with her daughter." Fate explained.

"Caro said she found her half dead, did her aunt and uncle really try to…" Nanoha asked.

"Kill her, yes," Fate replied straining to repress her anger. "Caro has been most upset about that and has asked me for permission to visit Earth so she can explain things to Frieda's former relatives." Fate added.

"Did Shamal's exam turn up anything," Hayate asked gravely.

Fated eyed her commander. "If that is what you're thinking then no. If she had we would already be on Earth. Frieda is physically fine, with a rather large linker core for her age, and is stronger than expected almost as if she has transferred some of the dragon's traits into her human form. There was one small problem however," Fate explained.

"And that was," Hayate inquired.

"There was a self aware linker core fragment trying to fuse with and override Frieda's linker core. Shamal had Rein suck it out with the Book and destroy it. Apparently it was a nasty little thing calling itself Lord Voldemort and said it would destroy us. Oh, it also called Rein a freak of nature among other things so she blasted it with well, um…. Let's just say it wasn't pretty," Fate added.

"Good to know," Hayate replied.

"Oh and Caro is looking for a bigger place to stay nearby since she has a daughter now and Erio is going to be moving in with them," Nanoha explained.

"Oh wow, they are all grown up moving out and making a family," Hayate said with a beaming smile. "Just what will their poor old mother do now?"

"I am not old dam it," Fate shouted slamming her fists on Hayate's desk as a view screen popped open.

"Um, sorry to bother you Hayate but is Fate around," Yuuno asked.

"She's right her why," Hayate replied moving the screen.

"Lindy was visiting the Library today when we had a bit of an accident," Yuuno explained. "But don't worry she is ok, well mostly ok, I think," Yuuno added quickly looking at Fate's rapidly changing expressions.

"Oh for Kaiser's sake Yuuno I'm fine, hell I'm better than fine," Lindy exclaimed her voice several octaves higher than the aces remembered as she forced her way onto the screen.

"Mom….." Fate gasped staring at a much younger Lindy Harlaown.

"Hi, Fate, we had a little accident with a newly acquired lost logia. I was helping Yuuno seal it when I got blasted by a magical outburst before the device exploded, deaging me a bit. The doctors already checked me out and I'm eight years old again according to the doctors." Lindy explained currently dressed in a modified barrier jacket making her look like a stereotypical magical girl from Earth.

"Mom is a …. Lindy is …." Fate stammered as her brain struggled to process the new information.

"Oh and since I'm now underage again Arf went ahead and registered me as your adopted daughter. So please take good care of me Fate momma," Lindy added cutely.

"Wait what but you're my ….. but now I'm your … this has to be a dream…." Fate stammered before she passed out.

"Hahahahahahahaha, Fate….. all this stress is going to make you old before your time….. Hahahahahaha," Nanoha burst out laughing.

"Photon Lancer," Bardiche called out firing a lance of electrical energy at his master's longtime friend.

"Good boy Bardiche," Fate mumbled clutching her device.

"I seriously hope Scalgetti and his cyborgs are having just as much fun as we are," Hayate muttered unable to decide to laugh, cry, or crawl back into bed and pretend it was all a dream.

**Section Break**

"A Garyu, out here alone again," Quatro asked finding the quite summon, in the woods around their base again. Before the quiet summon could even look up Quatro was already wrapping the insect like summon in red strands of energy. Garyu franticly struggled against the bonds for a minute glowing purple as he slowly shrunk in size slipping out of the bindings and racing into the bushes.

"Mommy, help, mommy, the evil glasses lady is going to get me," a young boy cried bursting into a clearing startling Lucretcia. She barely looked up before a small brown haired child buried himself into her lap crying hysterically.

"Um, who are you," Lucrectia asked.

"Don't you recognize me mommy, it's me Garyu," the boy said. "You have to help me the evil glasses lady was going to experiment on me. I don't want to be experimented on, don't let them drop me out of the window again or throw me into the lake." The boy said as he continued to cry.

_WTF… ok… well I never did actually learn where my summons actually come from but ….._ "No one is going to hurt you, now why don't you just tell me what happened," Lucretcia said summoning a few of her larger beetles.

"I was looking for some flowers for you, when Quatro, the lady with the scary glasses tried to wrap me up and take me away. I thought she was going to throw me out the window again, or throw me in the lake again or try and hurt me to see if I had magic." Garyu explained.

_Quatro I think it's time you met Hautenou… _"Um, Garyu, are you an insect or a human," Lucrectia asked.

"I'm human mommy, I just didn't want to get picked on again so I was out in the gardens wishing I could be like the insects on the plants and then I disappeared. The next thing I knew you were calling me Garyu. I'm sorry but I was afraid you might send me back. I was scared." Garyu explained hanging his head low.

"Won't your parents be worried about you," Lucrectia asked.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy, an evil lady hurt them really bad and they won't wake up. My Grandmother, aunts and uncles barely take care of me now and they think I'm a failure since I can't do magic like my dad. Please don't make me go back mommy, I promise to be good from now on," Neville explained.

_Over my dead rotting corpse… _Lucrectia held up her son difficult given their only being a few years of difference in age. "You are not going back, not now, not ever, and I am going to have a chat with Quatro and explain to her why attacking us is a bad idea. Did you know that my insects think that humans are crunchy and taste good with Mid Childan style barbeque sauce." Lucretcia explained.

"I don't know about people but I like Mid Childan barbeque sauce," Garyu said.

"Hahahaha, don't worry I won't feed Quatro to you, her cybernetics would be too much fiber anyway." Lucretcia laughed. "So Garyu, what was your name before I found you," Lucretcia asked.

"Neville," Garyu replied as they headed back to the base.

"That's a nice name so would you prefer Neville or Garyu?" Lucretcia asked.

Neville looked up at Lucretcia hope in his eyes. "Can I be Neville Alpine," Neville asked.

"Sure thing," Lucrectia replied taking Neville's hand.

**Section Break**

A loud explosion rocked the cyborg's underground base on the outskirts of Cragan. "Wendi what the hell did you do," Quatro screamed trying to find her way through the smoke.

"It's not my fault, I was just trying to deliver the latest relic when Sein groped me," Wendi replied as the smoke began to clear.

"Dam it Sein, I thought I told you to stop groping people," Cinque groaned her child like voice much deeper and seductive than she remembered it.

"Cinque is that you," Wendi gaped looking at her older sister, who now actually looked the part. The former loli bait was now an Amazon goddess on par with Tre and Sette.

"Um, what happened," Cinque gasped looking over her new body and shredded combat uniform and a trench coat that actually fir her properly.

"Cinque you're big," Sein said in shock.

"Yes, and if you even think of trying anything I'll put a rumble detonator where the sun doesn't shine," Cinque replied.

"Um, is everybody else ok," Sette said as she stumbled in swimming her now oversized spandex combat suit.

"Sette," Tre gaped looking at the now tiny cyborg.

"Mommy," Sette squealed charging the senior cyborg.

"Um, I swear I didn't let Wendi try to cook anything," Nove said quickly.

"Is everyone else, ok," Tre asked picking the now seven year old Sette up.

"Define ok," Otto said walking in hand in hand with a young purple haired girl.

"Lucretcia," the group asked.

"No, I'm Megane Alpine and what the hell is going on and where is my daughter.

"Mom," a tall purple haired goddess said with a small boy in her arms.

"Lucretcia," everyone gasped.

"Yeah, I'm older now, have a son named Neville, and he is adopted. I'm still only ten for Kaiser's sake and Zest prefers pink haired girls, he can't shut up about some lady named Signum." Lucretcia dead panned.

"Um, Lucretcia how can you be so calm about this," Nove asked.

"I've been living with a bunch of combat cyborgs, who work for a mad scientist who wants to rule over the known universe with the power of science. Not to mention that my partner was technically dead once, and I can summon insects. So this really isn't all that shocking. I mean it's not like I've gained eyes that can turn people into stone, make magic fields that eat people's souls, or can summon a winged horse by stabbing myself in the neck. I could use a new device though, maybe a giant nail attached to a chain. Yeah that would be bad ass." Lucretcia mused.

"Is that grandma," Neville asked pointing to Megane.

"Well that was grandma, I guess now she is your sister," Lucretcia explained.

"Wait what, will someone tell me what the #$#%$#^%! is going on," Megane cursed.

"Hey maybe the doctor can fix all of this," Deed said.

"Um fat chance of that," Uno said walking in holding a baby.

Tre palmed her face. "Let me guess that is the doctor," Tre groaned.

"Yes, and I think it goes to say that his plans have been derailed," Uno replied as Quatro's face erupted with glee.

"That's an understatement," Cinque cracked.

"Perfect," Quatro whispered with glee.

"Quatro scary," Sette said hiding behind Tre's leg.

"Yeah," Neville, and Megane added hiding behind Lucretcia.

"Will you be good for your aunties here while we explain a few things to Quatro," Uno, Tre, and Lucretcia, said glaring at Quatro.

"Ok," the children replied.

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything," Quatro said back pedaling.

"You shouldn't lie Quatro," Uno said.

"Yes, lying is bad," Lucrectia added.

"And bad people get the fist," Tre said slamming her fist into Quatro's gut flinging her down the corridor.

"Quatro, you bad girl did you really think you could hide your plans from me. I know everything you were going to try and do." Uno explained picking the stunned cyborg off the ground.

Quatro's eyes grew in shock.

"Don't even try to deny it," Tre added.

"Hey do you think this thing has enough for one more shot," Lucretcia asked holding up the burnt out relic.

"It can't hurt," Uno said. "But who will take care of Quatro?"

"I'll handle it," Cinque said. "I'll make sure to raise her right."

"Do I get a choice in this," Quatro groaned.

"Nope," Lucretcia said firing the device at Quatro. A beam of light shot out of the relic before shattering.

"Ha, I don't think it worked," Quatro laughed.

"Think again," Uno said pointing to Quatro's chest.

"What no," Quatro squeaked as she slowly aged in reverse.

"Yes," Lucretcia giggled.

"No I don't want to be little," Quatro squealed as she slowly shrunk into childhood.

"What are we going to do about her advanced knowledge and personality," Tre asked.

"I've got that covered," Uno replied typing on a holographic keyboard.

"But I don't wanna," Quatro said while sucking her thumb as her personality regressed.

"Don't worry I'll keep you from turning into a psychotic bitch this time Quatro," Cinque said picking up a young Quatro.

"Mommy," Quatro said as she fell asleep.

"Not that it matters now but where did we find that relic anyway," Uno asked retrieving baby Jail from the others

"I think it was some guy names Zeltretch," Cinque added.

"He muttered something about wanting to troll the multi universe while the red eyed silver haired lady with him just laughed." Tre said.

**Section Break**

Despite the initial uproar caused by Friedrich's sudden revelation and Lindy's little accident, life actually continued and frankly it was a little boring, except for busting up another underground cloning ring. In the end several more children were added to Riot Force six, changing its moniker from Hayate's lesbian army to Hayate's daycare center. Nanoha adopted a cute little girl named Vivo, while Hayate ended up with a girl named Einhart Stratos, even Tea and Subaru got in on the action discovering the Dark queen of Galia, Ixpellia in a stasis tube. Giving the base the weekend off the newly made mothers and grandmothers were taking their children to the park.

"They seem to be getting along well," Hayate said watching her daughter play with the other children.

"Yes, but who knew being a mother was so tiring," Caro said plopping down the bench as Fate shuddered.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds," Nanoha replied.

"I know but I wouldn't change it for anything," Caro said.

"I just wish you could have waited a few more years before you made me a grandmother," Fate said as a few more families entered the park.

A little girl with sea green hair stared at the girl who plopped down on the swings next to her. "Megane," Lindy whispered as the girl looked strikingly similar to a former colleague.

"Lindy," the girl said staring back at her.

"What happened," the girls said in unison.

"I thought you were dead," Lindy said.

"Well I thought you were over forty," Megane replied.

"A newly found relic blasted me when I was helping to seal it," Lindy replied.

"Apparently I ended in a coma after the cyborg incident and was blasted by a relic while I was in stasis in Jail Scallgetti's base." Megane replied. "Oh and that's my daughter over there," Megane added pointing to a purple haired goddess in a form fitting black dress.

Lindy was dumbfounded, by the revelation. "Um, this is going to sound like a stupid question but what happened to Jail and his cyborgs," Lindy asked.

"Well, that's Cinque, Tre, and Uno over there," Megane said pointing to the trio of cyborgs and their children.

"And the kids," Lindy asked examining the children.

"Sette, Quatro, and Jail," Megane replied as Lindy's brain officially fried.

"Um, excuse me but you're not allowed to breast feed in public here," Fate said walking up to Uno.

"I'm sorry, it's just Jail here was really hungry, Enforcer Fate" Uno replied.

"That's alright just don't do it again," Fate replied. "Wait how did you know who I was," Fate said taking a step back.

"Jail here did extensive research before he met his unfortunate accident," Uno said holding up baby Jail. "I promise he won't cause any trouble this time around, won't you Jail. You're going to be a good boy this time and not try to take over the world with science," Uno said while making faces at him.

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with the world, little girls becoming mothers, mothers becoming little girls, what the hell ever happened to normal reproduction methods where mother's simply used test tubes to grow their daughters," Fate groaned plopping down next to Uno.

Uno gave Fate an odd look. "So you're not going to haul us in," Uno asked.

"Look this is weird enough as it is, and it's my day off," Fate sighed. "Just come to the Riot Force six headquarters tomorrow and we can sort this mess out," Fate said.

"That's surprisingly generous of you," Uno replied.

"Look your sister's kids are playing nice with my granddaughter, and my friends adopted daughters, so let's just enjoy the day," Fate sighed.

"Agreed," Uno replied as Jail crawled over into Fate's lap. "I think he likes you," Uno said as Jail began playing with two locks of Fate's long blond hair.

_Why me…_

"Mom, mom mom," Frieda exclaimed running up to Caro.

"Yes," Caro asked.

"Can I use my dragon form and give everyone a ride," Frieda exclaimed.

"Um, I'm not sure," Caro said.

"It's alright Caro, people and familiars are allowed to fly in this park on Sundays. They just can't leave the park," Nanoha explained.

Caro looked toward her daughter giving her a gentle smile. "Alright but just be careful ok," Caro explained.

Frieda jumped for joy letting out a shout, "She said yes, everyone can ride me now," Frieda exclaimed running back to her new friends.

"Don't even say it," Caro muttered turning towards Hayate.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Hayate replied.

"Good, because I don't want my daughter to pick up any of your more eccentricities," Erio added.

"Dang it nobody lets me have any fun," Hayate groaned.

"That's not what Yuuno said the other night," Nanoha said.

"What, he promised not to say anything about that," Hayate shot back.

"Ha I knew it, I knew that ferret was seeing someone," Nanoha cheered.

"Wait what you're not…" Hayate gasped.

"Oh sure he may look a little fem, but he's not enough woman for me. Fate is the only girl for me," Nanoha explained leering at the blond enforcer.

"Hey Caro you want to get some ice cream," Erio asked.

"Yeah ice cream sounds good," Caro replied leaving the adult conversation behind.

**Section Break**

"Ok, everyone stand back," Frieda exclaimed as she shifted into her dragon form.

"Dragon, Dragon, Dragon," Vivio, Ixy, and Einhart exclaimed as Frieda transformed into a dragon.

"Do you think Due can do that," Sette asked Quatro.

"No clue, but that's so cool," Quatro gushed as Frieda stretched out her wings.

"Do you want to come to," Vivio asked, as the trio of girls climbed on to Frieda's back.

"Can we," Quatro and Sette, called out looking back towards their mothers.

"What do you think," Cinque asked Tre as their daughters pleaded with them.

"What the hell are you asking me for I'm new to this as well," Tre remarked.

"Well it's not like a fall can hurt them, and you could always catch them if they fall," Cinque replied.

"True," Tre repled. "Go ahead Sette, just be careful ok," Tre called back to her daughter.

"Just be careful Quatro," Cinque added.

"Ok," the girls called back.

With a mighty roar Freida took off into the skies soaring through the clouds easily carrying the girls. Frieda felt truly free in the sky and loved to fly soaring through the clouds without a care in the world her terrible past fading further with each passing day. Now she even had friends, her own friends that couldn't be scared off by her cousin.

"Hi, I'm Vivio, what's your name," Vivio asked the girl with glasses.

"Quatro," Quatro replied.

"And I'm Sette," the pink haired girl added.

"And this is Ein, and Ixy," Vivio said introducing her friends

"It's Einhart. It's Ixpellia,." the girls shot back.

"Can you do magic," Ixpellia asked.

"Um, not exactly," Sette, said. "It's not magic but I can control anything I throw."

"And I can go invisible with the power of science," Quatro exclaimed.

"Cool," the girls replied as the continued to weave through the clouds.

Lindy, and Megane gazed up into the sky with a small amount of jealousy. While they were once full grown mages capable of flying through the sky on their own, every Mid Childan girl dreamed of being able to take a ride on a dragon at least once. "You know we really shouldn't be jealous of them," Lindy said.

"True but it's hard to stay serious when we look like this," Megane added pointing out their current form.

"I guess our regression really changed everything," Lindy said.

"Yeah, and this time I'm going to learn some hand to hand," Megane replied.

"I think I might try for S rank this time, Nanoha has come up with some new training methods I want to try out," Lindy said as they continued to look up into the sky.

"Our lives are going to change aren't they," Megane said as Lindy nodded in response.

Lucretcia nodded to Neville as the boy walked over to the remaining girls. "Do you want to go up there two," Neville asked startling the girls.

"What," Lindy exclaimed jumping in surprise.

"I'm not a dragon but I can fly like she can," Neville said bashfully.

"Really, what are you," Lindy asked.

"An insect, but I'm just as cool as a dragon," Neville boasted.

_So apparently Lucretcia didn't tell me everything about my grandson._ "I know insects are awesome," Megane cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"You would think that," Lindy said as Neville slowly changed into a large humanoid insect with purple wings.

"Oh lighten up," Megane said as Neville lifted them onto his back. "Now let's go," Meganed cheered as Neville rocketed off the ground.

"Hi Vivio," Lindy yelled over the wind.

"Hi, Lindy," Vivio yelled back.

"Tag you're it," Megane called out tossing a weak ball of magic at the girls.

Einhart grabbed the purple ball of energy in her bare hands firing it back at Megane and Lindy. "No you're it," Einhart yelled as Neville dove down to dodge the bullet.

"This means war, grandma," Vivio yelled back while Frieda roared in agreement.

"Catch us if you can," Megane taunted and thus the great tag battle of Cragan was born.

The game lasted well into the afternoon with may a magical tricks and technological wizardy as Sette and Quatro contributed to the game especially once they discovered they could fly to, having accidentally fallen of Frieda during a sharp turn. The girls were more than willing to continue but hunger got the best of them finally landing when Caro and Lucretcia called out it was time for lunch. Best day ever was the only thought running through Frieda and Neville's minds as they landed.

"Mom, did you see me, Lindy was all like blam blam, but I went woosh and she couldn't even hit me," Frieda exclaimed giving Caro the play by play as they had a picnic with the others.

"Yeah where did you find her, a girl with your skill at transformation and at such a young age it's unheard of," Megane asked.

"Mommy found me on Alaz, but I'm actually from Earth," Frieda replied.

"I'm from Earth to," Neville said. "But I like it better here with my new mommy," Neville added.

"Me to," Frieda exclaimed. "I like having friends."

"We like you to," Quatro exclaimed. "We're going to be magical girls and smash bad guys with the power of science," Quatro called out.

"I'm sorry Auntie Cinque likes cute things and she let Quatro watch some shows that were imported from Earth," Sette a blushing Sette explained.

"Oh cool, Pretty Cure is my favorite I like how they smash the bad guys," Vivio said pumping a fist in the air.

"Really which one is your favorite," Einhart asked.

"Cure Black and Cure White, cause they smash everything," Vivio replied.

"Me to, but I like Splash star better cause they can fly," Einhart added.

"I like Sailor Mercury cause she can use a computer," Quatro interjected.

"The Rayearth girls are better since they get cool swords and stuff," Sette said.

"I wanna be like Lina Inverse and dragon slave people," Ixpellia exclaimed as the group grew silent. "Um, present company excluded. I promise not to dragon slave you," Ixy said.

"It's ok, we knew what you mean, but whatever happened to the classics like Oh My Goddess, a nice magical girlfriend comedy," Lindy explained.

Megane giggled, "You're showing your age Lindy, besides you just like Belldandy because you think you look like her. And when does she use her magic anyway, almost never, that's when," Megane replied. "Now Fate Kalleid Prism Ilya on the other hand, that is where it is at," Megane boasted.

"You just like that, because of what it's based on," Lindy shot back.

"You said it not me," Megane said.

"So what's your favorite magical girl show Neville," Vivio asked.

"It's not a show, well not a good one, but I like Negima and so does mommy. I want to be like Negi and protect everyone while smashing bad guys," Neville replied.

"Oh, oh, oh, mines both, The Familiar of Zero is awesome even if the main characters are idiots, but Sylphid is just like me and can be a human and a dragon." Frieda chimed in.

**Section Break**

"Oh good you're al here, this makes things a lot easier," Auris Gaiz said as she walked over to the party, while a team of mages set up a barrier around them.

"Auris what is the meaning of this," Hayate growled marching over to the woman.

"You're to be taken in custody pending an investigation into your collusion with the Scallgetti series cyborgs," Auris explained.

"You don't want to do this," Hayate replied.

"Oh that's rich coming from a criminal," Auris laughed. "What are you going to do, blast your way out of here and prove my point."

"Hayate," Nanoha said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And what of the children," Fate asked.

"Oh I am sure they will be well taken care of. They do have some interesting abilities that could be of great use to the ground forces." Auris replied.

"Over my rotting corpse," Caro, Erio, Lucretcia, Tea, Subaru, Uno, Cinque, and Tre said marching up to Auris the pint sized dragon summoner in the lead.

"If you think for one second I'm going to put my daughter into a facility like the one you had me caged in then you've got another thing coming," Erio growled Strada in full combat mode.

"And do you really think you can stop me," Auris replied. "I have four full assault teams on site with three cruisers on standby.

"Do you really think that is enough," Lucretcia said sharing a look with Caro as they began summoning a swarm of dragons and insects.

"Ladies please there is an easier way to deal with this," Uno said moving to the front as Auris eyed her carefully. "Regardless of what you try today everything will be over tomorrow when the news media breaks the story about the massive corruption in the ground forces and TSAB central command." Uno explained.

"You wouldn't you'd be signing your own death warrant," Auris replied.

Uno chuckled. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, we were never indited in any crimes and Jail was acting on the orders of the high council with the begrudging approval of your father. Not to mention the crimes your own father has committed in his zeal to protect the capital and his jealousy over the navy. When the story break and it will my sisters and I, plus Riot Force six will come out smelling like roses." Uno explained. "Not to mention the interesting conversation Genya Nakajima is having with him right about now, he was a little pissed when he discovered who sent his wife on that suicide mission. Now don't worry Ginga and my sister Due is with him." Uno explained.

Auris paled, "You…."

Nanoha looked around the sky above them recognizing several of the mages. "You're using special sections 7 through 10 right." Nanoha asked.

"Yes, all personally trained by you to be the best," Auris replied with a smug grin.

"Perfect," Nanoha said. "Raising Heart, Starlight breaker," Nanoha called out loudly raising her device over her head while a number of the mages began to flee.

"And you wonder why we had to order you to hold back more often during training," Fate commented. "But at least it came in handy for once." Fate said as the barrier fell.

"What the hell," Auris screamed.

"Sorry commander but you didn't tell us that we would be fighting the White devil," one of the mages said as he fled the scene.

"Yeah or the Black Angel."

"Screw that, the Queen of the Night Sky can nuke us and half the city without breaking a sweat."

"Not to mention what the Head Librarian will do to us."

"Or her Knights,"

"Besides I'd rather date those cyborgs than fight them. They are smoking hot."

"But, but, but, it wasn't supposed to go like this," Auris stammered as she finally lost bowel control.

"Eeeehhhhh, Mommy, I think Jail made another stinky," Quatro said.

"No it's not Jail," Sette said currently holding Jail.

"Well then who needs a diaper change," Quatro asked.

"Mom, is she potty trained, cause I'm really good at that now," Vivio said tugging on Nanoha's sleeve as the everyone burst out laughing watching Auris race away from them.

True to Uno's word the Cyborgs and Riot force came out smelling like roses, tasked with routing out the corruption from the ground forces and central command structure of the TSAB. The newly renamed Special Duty Section six included the previous Riot Force personnel and the Cyborgs were tasked with rooting out corruption and handling any lost logia that came their way. Sadly Fate was never able to find the device that had changed everyone's ages and slowly came around to the idea of being a mother and grandmother even if she still thought she was too young. Caro was equally unhappy at being a late bloomer and dealing with stupid sexy Lucretcia and her attempts to steal Erio away from her. Megane and Lindy enjoyed being children again, now whether it was the ability to have a second chance or drive their daughters insane was anyone's guess. Chrono and Amy simply chose to live at Naval headquarters until everything calmed down a bit, until the arrival of a stupid flaming turkey.


	10. Mama Caro 2

**Author's Note- **I know the first installment was a little disjointed and confusing but it was made on the rule of funny and such. I hope this one is still funny but a little more focused. I do use two people who are actually real for one scene and I have the utmost respect for these people and their countries. So please don't kill me.

**Mama Caro Chapter 2**

"Frieda, Neville," Sette and Quatro screamed as the pair was plucked out of their slumber party by a flaming chicken.

"What happened," Lindy and Megane called out as they rushed into the room.

"We were just about to play truth or dare when a flaming turkey appeared and kidnapped Frieda and Neville," Vivio replied.

"What are we going to do?" Einhart asked.

"Mom is out with everyone else dealing with the Huckebein crisis," Sette said.

"I'll go call headquarters," Lindy said.

"I'll see if I can get through to Lucretcia," Megane added.

"Where could they be," Vivio asked softly.

"Earth," Ixpellia replied.

"Why Earth," Lindy asked.

"Well Frieda and Neville are originally from Earth and they both remember some scary mages killing their parents. Plus, there were those letters a couple years back," Ixpellia replied.

"Yeah, what the hell kinda school is Hogwarts anyway, we couldn't find any explanation for it," Vivio said.

"What if it is real and they didn't take our lack of response for answer," Ixpellia explained.

"We need to go to Earth then," Sette said.

"That's all well and good but we won't be going anywhere without a ship, and we don't have a chance at getting a ride until your parents come back," Lindy explained.

"Crap," the girls muttered.

"Um, I know where we can get a ship," Quatro said softly.

"What, where," the others asked nearly jumping on the child cyborg.

"We are not stealing a ship," Lindy said forcefully channeling her inner admiral.

"It wouldn't actually be stealing, since well the previous owner died in it, and well she is related to Vivio," Quatro replied.

"You're not talking about what I think you're talking about," Megane gasped.

"Um, yeah I found it when I was being a bad girl, before I was punished. I don't know what the hell I would have used it for but I'm glad I got a chance to grow up with Cinque mama." Quatro explained.

"Sweet, now we can go save Frieda and Neville," Vivio exclaimed.

"You are not going to fly an ancient super weapon to Earth," Lindy ordered her arms crossed stomping her foot in frustration.

"But we need to save Frieda, and Neville, and now we have a way to get to Earth," Sette said.

"Do you even know how to fly a ship," Lindy shot back.

"I do," Ixpellia piped up. "It was required training in my kingdom, and aren't you an Admiral Lindy, so you should know how to fly a ship."

"Former," Lindy cursed under her breath.

"Perfect," Einhart said.

"And I can run the ships computers," Quatro added.

"You're going to do this regardless of what we say," Megane said.

"Yes," Sette replied.

"When in Belka," Megane shrugged as the girls quickly packed up their stuff.

"Let Operation save Frieda, and Neville begin," Quatro giggled.

"Maximum power," Vivio chanted.

"Absolute destruction," the rest chimed in.

_That is so wrong…. who in the world decided Nanoha should raise children….. dooh!_

The group easily made it to the buried cradle on the outskirts of the city flying low to avoid being picked up on the capital city sensor net. While still incredibly tight Quarto easily broke through the security systems she herself had set up in her former life.

"So how do we turn this thing on," Vivio said bouncing around the throne room before plopping down on the throne. "I am Kasier Vivio, and I command the cradle to take off." A loud rumble sounded throughout the ship as energy arced across the throne shocking Vivio. "Argh, that hurts like a starlight breaker," Vivio groaned as the other girls stared at them.

"Um, Vivio," Lindy asked staring at her granddaughter.

"What, moma says it's wrong to swear and nothing hurts more than a starlight breaker," Vivio said with a deeper voice.

"Quatro is that supposed to happen," Sette asked.

"I don't know," Quatro replied as the ship began to move.

"Hey why am I big," Vivio exclaimed examining her Amazonian form clad in a dark blue bodysuit.

"I'm not the only one," Ixpellia said happily shifting into an older form in a sexy Chinese dress.

"Me to," Einhart added dressed in short skirt with thigh high socks. Megane and Lindy could only stare in shock as three young girls pranced around as adults, while they were still kids.

"Incoming transmission," Quatro said opening up a screen above the throne.

"This is Admiral Lowran of the TSAB identify yourself," Letti ordered.

"Sorry about all of this Letti, but it seems the kids have gotten it into their heads to rescue their friend who was just kidnapped by a flaming bird of some sort," Lindy replied.

"Lindy, what the hell is going on? Where did you find the ship, better yet what the hell is it, and who is flying it," Letti replied as the real life Star Wars prop glided into the upper atmosphere.

"It's the Cradle of the Saint, the Flagship of Belkan Empire," Quatro explained. "Don't worry I promise to be a good girl this time. We are just using it to find Harry and Neville so please tell mom not to spank me this time. It's for a good cause I swear," Quatro pleaded subconsciously covering her behind.

"Ok, were in orbit now, what's next," Vivio asked as they looked down on Mid Childa.

"You need to stand down and wait for a boarding party," Letti ordered.

"I agree with you Letti, but I don't think that they are going to do that," Lindy replied pointing to the girls.

"Now what do we do," Einhart asked.

"You need to set the coordinates for Earth and then have the ship enter dimensional space for the trip to Earth," Ixpellia ordered.

"Ok, I've set our arrival point for behind the moon," Quatro said.

"Alright time to go," Vivio and Ixpellia said.

"Sorry about all of this," Lindy said as the massive space battleship faded out of existence.

**Section Break**

The last thing Albus Dumbledore expected when he sent his trusted Phoenix to recover the boy who lived was to end up with a rather angry girl and an equally enraged boy. "Who the hell do you think you are you bastard," the girl screamed fighting tooth and nail.

"Calm down Harriett your safe now," a large man said.

"The hell you say," Frieda roared slamming her head back into the man's face. "Neville are you alright," Frieda called out.

"I've been better," Neville replied fighting against two older women.

"Can you do that," Frieda called out as she continued to fight against the man's freakish strength.  
"Yeah, can you," Neville replied as he closed his eyes relaxing.

"Once you get me out of here," Frieda replied as she stopping fighting.

"Now then, that wasn't so bad, was it, we are only want to help you. My name is Albus Dumbledore the head master at…" Albus explained as a roar exploded in the room as Neville transformed into Garyu. Despite being physically weak the wizards were quick on the draw and their magic firing off a number of red jets of magic stunning the pair of mages.

"An animagus as his age, just what the hell is going on Albus," Minerva asked sharply pushing herself off the ground.

"The girl is Harriett Potter and I don't know who the boy is," Albus replied.

"And you thought it was a good idea to send Fawkes to collect them," Ponma said as she checked over the new arrivals.

"It's long past the time that Harriett attended Hogwarts. She needs to learn how to use his magic properly if we stand any chance against Voldemort," Albus answered.

"If she is already an animagus like her companion then there is little we can teach her, I fear," Fitwick added.

"You are in big trouble you stinking pile of dragon dung," Frieda groaned having caught the tail end of the conversation, her time spent as a dragon having increased her magical resistance.

"What, how," Minerva gasped stunned that the girl was already up and moving around.

"If that was a stunning spell, you really need some training," Frieda remarked. "Hey Neville you alright," Frieda called out.

"Yeah, just don't make me eat any of Wendi's cooking," Neville replied.

"Um, Miss who are you?" Ponma asked.

"Frieda Ru Lushe, and who the hell are you," Frieda shot back now fully awake.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus replied. "And you are," Albus asked gesturing towards Neville.

"Neville Alpine, and you are in for a load of trouble when my mom finds out," Neville replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Ms. Potter," Albus replied. "I don't know who you think your mother is but you were kidnapped from your relatives by a dark witch and I was simply rescuing you before any lasting damage could be done."

"It is Frieda Ru Lushe now and my Earth relatives tried to kill me, and if Caro is dark, then the entire freaking universe is a pit of wretched villainy." Frieda shot back.

"I might be an Alpine now, but I was once a Longbottom, and if you try anything else I will bring down the weight of my former house against you. Frieda is under my protection and the Longbottom clan might be a shell of its former self, but it is still more than enough to deal with the likes of you." Neville growled moving next to Frieda.

"Neville Longbottom, impossible he was kidnapped years ago," Minerva gasped.

"Not kidnapped, I left to escape being abused over and over by my family," Neville replied.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that," Albus said. "Your grandmother has been most distraught over your disappearance." Albus explained.

"Like I care you….." Neville groaned while Frieda grabbed her head in pain.

"Stay the hell out of my head bastard," the pair roasted as pink and purple energy blasts blew the headmaster and his potions professor against the wall.

"Neville if you would do the honors," Frieda asked.

"With pleasure," Neville exclaimed quickly shifting into Garyu form and blowing a hole in the wall.

"See you later," Frieda smirked leaping out the hole in the wall before shifting into dragon form as Neville hopped on his back.

"Incredible," Minerva gasped.

"What the hell is going on," Ponma asked.

"I have no idea," Fitwick said in awe of the raw power the pair possessed.

**Section Break**

"So now what," Neville asked now riding on Frieda's back.

"I don't know," Frieda said as she cut through the skies like a jet fighter.

"We are not going to my relatives," Neville said.

"Agreed," Freida replied. "Hey what about Vivio's grandparents don't they live on Earth.

"Yeah, and they make the best cakes," Neville added. "Isn't their bakery called the Midoriya or something?"

"Yeah and I think it's in Japan," Frieda said turning east.

"You're not going to make it are you," Neville asked growing nervous.

"Nope, we are going to have to trade off flying until we get there," Frieda replied. "And if you touch anything," Frieda said turning her head back towards Neville.

"Unspeakable pain I know, but I'm more worried about what Sette and Quatro will do to me," Neville gulped.

"Hey mom I think some of Nanoha's friends are visiting Earth," Kouya called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Why," Momoko asked preparing the days pasteries.

"A dragon just landed in the back yard," Kouya replied.

"Ok, just tell your father to pick up some more meat later today," Momoko replied as she went out back to check on their visitors. She arrived in time to see Frieda glow pink as she shifted back into her human form. _Note to self tell Nanoha and Vivio to explain more in their letters….._

"Um, Mrs. Takamachi," Frieda asked.

"Yes," Momoko answered.

"Hi, I'm Frieda Ru Lushe, I'm one of your granddaughters friends and we ran into a little trouble and ended up on Earth by accident," Frieda explained.

"So could we stay here for a few days until we can get a ride home," Neville added.

Momoko gave them a bright smile. "Sure any friend of Vivio's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you," Frieda and Neville replied their stomachs rumbling loudly.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Let's get you something to eat," Momoko said leading the pair back into the house.

"Hey mom look who also came for a visit," Kouya said.

"Frieda, Neville, you're alright," the girls exclaimed rushing towards their friends.

"Um, something tells me things are going to get interesting around her for a bit," Miyuki asked watching the happily reunited friends.

"That's the understatement of the year," Lindy said walking in after them with Megane.

"Lindy, where are Nanoha and Fate," Momoko asked.

"On an extended mission," Lindy replied.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what is going on," Momoko asked.

"An unknown mage kidnapped Frieda and Neville from Nanoha's house on Mid Childa bringing them here to Earth. Your granddaughter and her friends managed to find an ancient battleship and use it to travel here in order to rescue them. However the ship they used is also a Belkan super weapon and the act of flying it here destabilized the surrounding space so we will be stuck here for a while until the distortions calm down. We were able to message the TSAB and I have been put in command until such time as normal dimensional travel can resume." Lindy explained.

"And what about the mage or mages that tried to kidnap Frieda and Neville," Momoko asked.

"Absolute firepower, maximum destruction," Vivio replied pumping a fist in the air.

"Befriending beams," Einhart said repressing a shudder.

"Divine I'll smack the stupid out of you buster," Ixpellia added with a shrug.

"Snack time," Frieda said causing everyone to turn and look at her. "What Voltaire always said humans taste good with Belkan barbeque sauce," Frieda said shrugging her shoulders.

"Kouya, go tell your father he might have to do some cleaning," Momoko ordered a hint of steel in her eyes.

"Um, excuse me is this a bad time," a well dressed older Japanese man asked stepping into the Midoriya stunning the Earth Natives.

"Emperor Akihito," Momoko exclaimed dropping to her knees, along with Miyuki.

"Are you an emperor or something," Vivio asked stunning her grandmother.

"Vivio," Momoko hissed in embarrassment.

The man chuckled, "There is no need to kneel Mrs. Takamachi."

"Yeah, we hate it when people do that," Vivio, Ixpellia, and Einhart said in unison.

"Hahaha, I have to agree with you on that one," the Emperor chuckled. "May I ask what countries such cute princesses hail from," the emperor asked.

"They don't exist anymore," Einhart replied sadly.

"Descendents of Ancient Belka presume," the Emperor said surprising everyone.

"Yes, I have knowledge of TSAB, thanks to your daughter Nanoha and her best friend Fate Testarossa. They helped my family out of a sticky situation," The Emperor explained

"Emperor Akihito, if it is not presumptuous of me to ask, just what did my daughter do," Momoko asked.

"There was an incident with several mages who were unhappy with the current state of world affairs and attacked the palace, over running my guards. Your daughter just happened to be flying overhead and over assistance, and I must say that my grandchildren love their new Koi pond." the Emperor explained.

"Please tell me it wasn't a starlight breaker…" Lindy muttered.

"No it was only a divine buster, but Ms. Testarossa used something called a trident smasher to kill the large beast they brought with them, before threatening them with extreme bodily harm for ruining her alone time with Ms. Takamachi. That seemed to do the trick as they surrendered on the spot to the avenging black angel." The Emperor replied.

"So that's how Fate mama got her nickname. Go mamas," Vivio cheered.

"Can they solve anything without blowing things up, and I thought Fate was such a nice girl," Momoko muttered.

"Um, Mr. Emperor sir, you didn't come to just tell us a story," Quatro asked.

"No I am here to help our newest arrivals to Japan, and do a favor for Lizzy, and please call me Akihito or grandpa," the Emperor replied.

"Ok, gramps then what are you really here for," Quatro asked. "What he told me to," Quatro said to everyone's stunned face.

"We're not in trouble are we," Sette asked.

"No, I'm just here to let you know that you are now all citizens of Japan and welcome you to my country." Akihito said handing each of them an ID card. "Oh and Ms. Ru Lushe this is for you," Akihito said handing Frieda a hand written letter.

"Thank you," the girls replied.

"A moment of your time Mrs. Takamachi," Emperor Akihito said pulling the woman aside.

"Yes," Momoko said.

"A former TSAB admiral, a Mr. Gram informed me that the girls might be here for a while and I have already moved to have the girls enrolled no questions asked in a regular or magical school of your choosing should you choose to do so. Also, while Japan does not have much in the way of a magical world, which was driven to extinction during the Meji Revolution, I am not without magical resources. Please inform your husband that your home will be protected. His excellent skills at cleaning important things will not be needed and please tell your daughter that my grandchildren are looking forward to flying again the next time she is home," Akihito explained.

"Thank you," a stunned Momoko replied.

"No, I just happy to be able to be able to repay the debt my family owes your daughter," Akihito replied. "If it's not too much trouble might I be able to but a few treats for my grandchildren."

"Certainly," Momoko said moving behind the counter.

**Section Break**

Ms. Ru Lushe,

I feel I must first apologize to you for the impolite way that my magical subjects have treated you recently. Their behavior is beyond unacceptable for a British citizen, and I would like nothing better than for your mother's trainer to become friends with them. It has also come to my attention that the leaders of the British Magical society have been lying to me for years and that my magical community is going through some unpleasantness. The heart of that unpleasantness is a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, who seems to think that all non magical people are no better than cattle. I have also been made aware that certain members of the magical community seem to think that you are a mystical savior that will be able to defeat this wizard and his forces. I am loath to think that a young child would be forced to fight an adult's war, so if you could put me in touch with the TSAB it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time Ms. Ru Lushe, and should you ever wish to visit England there is a bed at the Palace for you.

Sincerely,

Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth the Second

"Wow," Sette gasped looking down over everyone at the letter.

"Wow is right, I didn't know Earth had a native magical population," Lindy said.

"So what are we going to do," Vivio asked.

"Wait for the distortions to end and contact the TSAB," Megane said.

"Go smash the bad guys," Ixpellia asked tentatively.

"Really," Einhart said eying Ixpellia.

"What, mom doesn't let me have any fun. She still thinks I am some kind of invalid. At least you got to enter the inter mid tournament," Ixpellia replied.

"Yeah mom can be real strict sometimes to," Quatro added. "And I bet we can take this guy. Just let me and Sette at him, I'll use my silver curtain to slip into his base and then have Sette sing and that will take care of the problem.

"My singing is not that bad," Sette grumbled.

"Don't worry it's an acquired taste," Neville said patting Sette on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Sette said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm all for leaving these people to rot, but…" Neville said.

"I don't want the non magical people to suffer either," Frieda added. "Yeah those guys that kidnapped us were jerks who need a Strada enema. I couldn't look at mom again if I knew I might have been able to stop another Orrusian Inquisition, and did nothing," Frieda said.

"Yeah, me to," the other's said having caught tidbits on the news when they were younger or over hearing their parents talking about it.

"We'll show this Lord Voldemort you don't mess with Mid Childan girls," an excited Quatro cheered.

"We're agreed then," Frieda said.

"Maximum Fire power," Neville exclaimed.

"Absolute destruction," the girls cheered as Momoko and Emperor Akihito came back.

_It doesn't matter how many times they say it… it is still wrong….._

"Mr. Akihito do you know how we can get in contact with Queen Elizabeth," Freida asked.

"Yes, why do you need to contact her," Akihito asked.

"Well, this Moldeshort's guy is being all evil and we want to help stop him since the TSAB will be out of contact for a while because of how my friends came to help me," Frieda explained.

"Are you sure about this," Momoko asked.

"We'll be fine grandma," Vivio replied. "I have the armor of the saint which mom can't even break with a starlight breaker, Einhart can catch and throw magic back at people, while Ixy is really good at healing stuff, plus we can go big." Vivio explained as the three girls shifted into adult mode.

"Sette and I are built to withstand high power magical combat and are way stronger than we look, plus I can go invisible," Quatro said disappearing from view.

"I can control anything I throw," Sette said guiding a few knives around the room.

"And Neville and go into Garyu mode while I have dragon mode. That bearded jerk won't know what hit him," Frieda added.

"Do your mothers know about your adult modes girls," Momoko said as the girls returned to their real bodies.

"No," the trio replied.

"Well it's not like I could really stop you, but do you think you could try and keep them out of trouble Lindy," Momoko stated.

"We'll try," Lindy replied.

"Ah Lizzy sorry to bother you at this hour but I have someone who would like to speak with you," Emperor Akihito said into his cell phone. "Here," Akihito said handing the phone over to Frieda.

"Hi, your majesty, I'm Frieda," Frieda said into the phone. "Ok, grandma Lizzy. Yes, I am going to help you out. Don't worry my friends are coming to. Lord Moldewart won't know what hit him. Well Vivio, Einhart, and Ixpellia are all related to Ancient Belkan Kings and are super powerful. Quatro and Sette are combat cyborgs built for anti mage combat. Lindy and Megane are full fledged combat mages, and Megane can summon an army of insects. Neville can tun into a kamen rider insect thing and I can go dragon on them. Yep no problem. Can we really visit the palace, awesome! OK," Frieda said ending the conversation and handing the phone back to the emperor.

"So what's the plan," Neville asked.

"Grandma Lizzy wants to meet us at Buckingham Palace next week, before we travel to Hogwarts. "Oh, and she wants a couple of Momoko's cakes to," Frieda added.

Momoko had the good graces to slump into a chair overwhelmed by the day's events and she hadn't even had her morning coffee yet. "I just had to have a daughter who turned into a magical girl," Momoko sighed.

"So how are we going to get there?" Neville asked ignoring Momoko's frustrations.

"Well I could just teleport us using the cradle," Quatro said.

"I'd rather not have to fly all the way back to England," Frieda moaned.

"You'll be flying on my personal plane so you needn't worry about the travel arrangements and your entire family is welcome to join them should you desire," Akihito answered.

"Cool," the group exclaimed.

"You needn't worry Mrs. Takamachi your daughter and granddaughter are a credit to their nation," Akihito said. "Thank you again for the pastries and I will be in touch over the travel arrangements," the emperor said leaving a rather large tip before leaving.

"How does Nanoha deal with all of this," Momoko said quietly.

"Starlight breaker," Lindy replied.

"That sadly explains a lot," Momoko groaned.

**Omake-** This little outtake got stuck in my head while writing this chapter

"Well this is just great," Colonel O'neill groaned as they stared down the approaching Goauld fleet on the far side of the moon from the bridge of the Prometheus. "So what's the plan Carter," O'neill asked.

"Hope the Asgard make it in time," Daniel replied.

"Sir I'm picking up an enormous energy reading," Carter said as the space between the Prometheus and Goauld began to shimmer. A massive blue and gold triangle began to emerge from the darkness of space completely blocking their view of the enemy.

"Colonel O'Neill I was under the impression that Star Wars was a work of fiction was it not," Teal'c asked staring at what could easily pass for a real life Star Destroyer.

"So was I," O'Neill replied.

"Sir the ship is hailing us and the Goauld," Carter said as the view screen flared to life.

"Surrender at once and bow before your god," Anubis said glaring at the young girl on the view screen.

"Um, who are you," a pink haired girl explained.

"I am Anubis, ruler of the Goauld, and your god," Anubis replied.

The pink haired girl turned away from the screen. "Have any of you heard of the Goauld, or a god named Anubis," Sette asked.

"That snake bastard is still alive I was sure I got him with my marriage the last time I was awake," Ixpellia replied.

"You lie I have never been defeated," Anubis shot back.

"Hi, remember me," a grinning girl with auburn hair exclaimed her cute face filling the monitor. "Well your choice in bodies certainly hasn't improved since the last time you tried to invade Gallea. The Dark Queen of Gallea at your service," Ixpellia said waving into the monitor.

"I remember these guys tried to interrupt Claes, and Olive's fun time once," Einhart added as another young face joined Ixpellia on the monitor.

"So their bad guys right?" Vivio asked.

"So it's ok if we shoot them right," Vivio asked.

"Yes they are one of the few beings that have a shoot first ask questions later policy from the TASB," Lindy said.

"Main cannons fire," Quatro yelled in the background. All along the side of the ship glowing white dots began to form as the energy from dozens of hybrid magical and plasma cannons began to fire. The Goauld mother ships were hopeless against the onslaught as their shields held briefly before failing as the high energy beams sliced through the ships like a hot knife through butter.

"Sorry about that, but they're bad guys," Vivio explained.

"Um,… who are you," Daniel asked.

"Vivio Takamachi and I'm sorry about all of this," Vivio replied as the ship vanished.

"Sir we are receiving a message from the Asgard," Carter said.

"What is it," O'Neill asked.

"Thor said and I quote, the Asgard will continue to protect Earth from the Gouald, but we will not get in the way of White Devil or her Family," Carter explained.


End file.
